Not Another!
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: Recieving a letter from her sister, Haruhi realizes that her sister will spend a semester in her school. Can she survive her first semester as well as the mischievous Hitachiin Twins? HikaruxOCxKaoru (Hurt/Comfort genre further in story)
1. Who's Haley?

A/N: Thought I should do a fanfic of Ouran High School Host Club for the fun of it! =3

Key:

**Bold Lettering- **When the twins are speaking at the same time (Cause mentioning each twin over and over when they both talk is annoying sometimes and repetitive)

_Italic- _When someone's thinking in their head or whispering

Summary: Haruhi gets a letter from her younger sister, Haley Fujioka, and it says that she'll show up to school to see her two days from now. Haruhi's not too enthusiastic about her visiting, nor just she realize that her sister is coming here for the entire school year, doesn't know what to do about her "gender" as a Host. The Hitachiin Twins later eavesdrop on her and ask who the letter is from. When they find out who it is, both are shocked Haruhi had a sister. Haruhi's worried and tells them that she's like a "mysterious devil" like them, which completely makes their day. Later, the entire Host Club finds out and figures out ways to help Haruhi, in which, Kyoya suggests having her be in debt and have her join the Host Club to prevent anyone knowing Haruhi's secret. Tamaki is totally against it but, the Hitachiin Twins succeed in overpowering him with their clever words. Does Haley really have what it takes to be a host like her sister? How will she explain her girly name, long hair and eyes? And what will the Club think when she becomes a little sneaky devil, like the twins? Can they put up with three? Looks like the Host Club has another cross dresser and devil, too much of Tamaki's dislike after seeing her true colors, in the club! Things will be interesting the Host Club now that they have a new but "unique" addition.

**Not Another!**

Chapter 1: Haley… who?!

When I open the door, a bright light with roses blow out of nowhere. That's when I see bishie boys in an abandoned music room.

They call themselves a Host Club.

And apparently, I'm a part of their group. Although, I'm a girl.

"Welcome!" the group greeted with a warm voice.

….

"Ohhh… it's just Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru spoke together, pouting.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that," I glared at them and scanned the group. I cocked my head to the side and hit my fist in my hand. "So, now the theme's Indians?"

Tamaki, being as obnoxious like usual, glowed with a bright white light. "Of course! It may be near winter for others but we, as Indians, are most glamorous in this time of season! My Haruhi, you must change into this lovely Indian costume for me!"

I looked at the costume and almost collapsed on the floor.

The costume was two pieced. The first part was the top made from some type of animal skin with beads covering the chest area. The second part was a tiny skirt that only went down to above the knee cap.

What does he take me for? A skimpy Host Club member? I thought, a vein popping out of my forehead.

"No way in hell, Sempai," I said, controlling my anger and turning my head away from him.

Tamaki, after hearing my harsh words, turned to stone and started crumbling in front of me.

"Wow… you made the Boss shatter to pieces," Hikaru rested his hand on my shoulder.

"That was a little harsh, Haruhi," Kaoru commented, with his hand on my other shoulder.

I blinked twice and spoke, "I didn't mean it that harshly…"

"Way to go, Haruhi!" the twins high fived each other and smiled their mischievous smile like always.

"Huh?" I looked at both of them, dangling my arms weightlessly in front of me while I hunched over. "But…"

The twins stared at me and continued smirking at my confused face. "It's funny how easily confused you get, Haruhi. So hilarious!"

Another vein popped in my forehead as I tightened my hands into fists. "You two would definitely fit in with my sister, that's for sure. She's exactly how you guys act. Mischievous, devilish, and sneaky."

"**Sister? Since when did you have one?**"

I looked at the twins and scratched my head, nervously smiling. "Well, I never really thought you guys would be interested in knowing about my family, except for my dad. So, I kept it secret from you guys."

Tamaki, returning to real world once more, broke away from his stone figure. He ran towards me and put his hand on my shoulder, flipping his blond bangs back. "Why must you keep it a secret? That's such a big thing that we should've known, Haruhi! Why, we must meet her!" he exclaimed, smiling his "persuasive" smile.

"Yeah! Haru-chan, can we meet her?" Honey asked, hugging his Usa-chan in his arms.

Before I knew it, all the guys circled around me. I was crowded around a bunch of host club boys. I couldn't seem to get out.

I pushed all them aside and huffed. "Look, can you guys lay off a little? You gave me no space to move around with. And anyways, she's currently in America as of now, so, you can't see her."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up and smirked. "Speaking of which, this came in the mail for you Haruhi."

He handed a small white envelope to me and I began to open it.

"Who's it from…"

My chocolate brown eyes widened as I dropped the later. My face turning into fear, zoning out of reality.

"Hey, Haruhi… you ok?" Hikaru waved his hand in front of my motionless face.

"Haru-chan?" Honey stared blankly at my face as well.

. . .

"Excuse me for a moment…" was all I said and wobbled over to a small corner. I sat down, hunched over and shaking.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other blankly and shrugged. "Yeah know, Boss, she kinda looks like you when she gets depressed."

Tamaki looked at me, his jaw dropping to the ground. "Haruhi… depressed… HARUHI!"

"Hey, what was so bad about that letter, anyways?" the twins asked, trying to get a word out of me.

All I could say from my corner is "No…. way…. It….. Can't…. be…."

Tamaki, still confused by my words, picked up the letter and read it with everyone else crowded around:

_Dear Haruhi Fujioka, _

_It's been awhile since I last saw you, big sis! I was trying to convince Dad in letting me come and see you but he said I would ruin some 'secret' or something at the school. So, I decided that I'll spend a semester up there with you. _

_I miss you so much, sis! I can't wait to see you,. Though! I get to start next Monday with you in Class 1A, since my plane doesn't fly out until tonight. So, I look forward to seeing you and your new friends dad was telling me about. _

_Ps: I seriously can't wait to meet those Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, hopefully spelled their name right. They sound like so fun. But I'm a little concerned about that one Suoh boy. Tamaki I believe it is. From what dad has been telling me about him…_

_Love your sister, _

_Haley Fujioka_

"**'Can't wait to meet those Hitachiin twins?' Oh, I can't wait to meet you either, Miss Haley Fujioka**," the twins smiled their devious smile after hearing the best words ever in their life.

I whipped my head around and grimaced. "Now you two are kind of scaring me. You don't plan on doing anything 'weird' to my sister, right?"

The twins turned around and clasped their hands together, still smirking evilly. "Now why would WE do such a thing?"

"Oh, dear, poor Haley," I rubbed my forehead; thinking about how Haley's writing was a bit of a mistake.

I looked over to another corner and noticed Tamaki in his "depression" state. He kept muttering, "What does she mean by that? I'm not a bad person…"

I sighed as I got up and looked at everyone. "You guys do realize when she comes here, she's going to be a handful. I mean, she likes to goof off and prank people. Which, doesn't surprise me since we already have a pair like that…" I said, pointing to the 'shady' twins laughing in the background.

"Hmmm? Not a problem, Haruhi. We'll train her **perfectly**…" they smirked again.

"Anyways, she is a blood type AB, Hikaru, Kaoru. Still think you can handle that?" I grinned at them, seeing their smirks falling to a frown slowly. I sighed again and scratched my head, "But that's the least of my worries. See, she doesn't realize I'm 'cross-dressing' and being a Host here. So, it might be a challenge keeping my secret."

Kyouya, writing in his book with his black pen, pushed his glasses up once again and smirked. "Then, should there be a "financial" problem in which she's in debt? I can make that happen and she'll work beside you."

"EHH!" I yelled, "No, Kyouya! That's not a good idea!"

"Okay. Then I'll be sure to order a more expensive vase for her to break…" he stated simply, calling in the order.

"K-Y-O-U-Y-A!" I gritted my teeth in frustration.

No one listens to me! Ugh! So annoying!

"I wonder if she likes cake…" Honey questioned, pointing his index finger to his chin. "Better get some for her in case, since Haru-chan likes it. Right, Mori?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

"Then we'll create her first cosplay outfit for the club's next theme," the twins grinned, thinking of possible ideas for her.

"No! Stop it, guys!" I exclaimed again but no one listen. Except for Tamaki, of course.

"I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY OF THESE OUTRAGEUOUS IDEAS OF YOURS! IT'S REJECTED AND IF HARUHI IS FOUND OUT BY THE SCHOOL THAT SHE'S REALLY A GIRL FROM HER SISTER, THEN, SHE CAN'T BE IN THE HOST CLUB ANYMORE! THEREFORE, I DISAGREE WITH THIS PROCESS!" Tamaki pointed one finger at the five of them with an angry look.

I can't believe I'm saying this but thank God Tamaki was here. He just saved me! Thank you so much for once Sempai!

Both twins appeared on each side of Tamaki and grinned deviously, "But boss, wouldn't you love to see Haley? Wonder if she looks exactly like Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yeah. And like you said, she could be a good influence on Haruhi expressing more of her girlish properties if her sister were by her more." Hikaru stated, still smiling.

"Well…" Tamaki began to choke up a little bit, "That would make sense but Haruhi's secret…"

"Is not a problem! We got that under control! Besides, wouldn't it be a good thing for Haruhi? I mean, she does need some girl time and all she ever has is boy time with us. Why not give her a break once in a while, Boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him, grinning as they saw him shaking nervously.

They knew they were winning the fight.

"I HEREBY AGREE TO THIS PROCEDURE. HOWEVER, I WANT TO HELP WITH THE DESIGN FOR HER!" he stated, smiling as he walked over with the twins and helped with the designing process.

I start sulking, letting my arms dangle in front of me, steam coming off my head.

"You gotta be kidding me, right?"

Ugh! Tomorrow is all I have left until my entire life flips around with my annoying sister that might end up teaming up with the twins and wreaking havoc on everyone else.

Fun, fun, fun.


	2. The Timid Type

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews so far for my first chapter! :3 It makes me so happy! And anyhoo, here's the next chapter of my fanfic.

Chapter 2: The Timid Type

"Haruhi, dear, what's wrong?" my father asked me as he saw me walking sluggishly through the door.

I can't believe this! The world just hates me! Why is everyone so eager to meet my sister? I mean, she looks like I did in middle school so, why? Just… why? What did I do to deserve this?

"I'm infuriated because apparently Haley is coming to my school…" I grimaced, throwing my books on the floor and walked to the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot tea.

My father continued talking with me as I heated up water in our stainless steel tea pot.

"Hmm… oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about that. But it seems Kyouya gave you that later, correct?"

I turned around slowly and gave him a cold glare. "Why do you have to question that?" and turned around, continue my tea making.

Ranka did a 'tsk, tsk' gesture and continued on talking. "Well, I take that as a yes. But remember when your sister wrote that she'd be here next Monday?"

I froze as I was beginning to pour tea into my cup. My fingers gripping intensely onto the handle, gritting my teeth. "Yesssssssss."

I could tell that my dad was getting nervous because his voice began to shake when he was talking.

"Well, it seems that she's actually coming tomorrow at the school. Ahaha! What a surprise, don't think, Haruhi?" he said, taking a sip of his own tea and shaking nervously as he saw me slam the tea pot on the stove.

I turned around with a bright smile and put my cup down. I folded my hands together in a graceful pose and continued smiling. "Why, what a great thing! I'm so happy about this!"

Ranka raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Haruhi, you don't have to lie."

I began shaking but kept my bright smile on. "Whatever do you mean, sweet father of mine?"

"I know you aren't too happy about this outcome. Now, before you blow up, I'm going to slowly get up and…" he said but ran as fast as he could, keeping his long brown hair on his head, and made a run for the door, slamming it quickly.

Then, it was just me in the house.

I took a deep breath and that's when I lost it.

"WHAT IN THE HELL! SHE LIED ABOUT THE TIME! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN IT! I'M GONNA GET HER FOR THIS! DAMN YOU! HAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

* * *

Next day…

Switched POV 

Am I in the right place? I gawked at the tall castle-looking school before me. Does Haruhi actually go here? Wow!

"Well, I guess so. I followed the address and directions," I shrugged, as I walked through the tall wooden doors.

So big! It really does seem like a castle! Woo! Look at those paintings!

I scurried over to my right and saw millions of famous paintings. Each painting was colored by various reds, blues, and greens. I kept gawking at them until two boys came up behind me and questioned me.

"Hey, are you Haley Fujioka?"

I turned around and noticed two tall boys in front of me. Both of them were identical twins with both short orange brownish hair. The only thing different about them was the way they parted their bangs.

"Um… yes. Yes, I am," I replied back to them, brushing some of my long brown hair back behind my ear.

Both of the boys were shocked, their gold eyes widening.

One of the boys, the one with the part to the right, whispered to the other. "Kaoru, didn't Haruhi say she wasn't coming till next Monday?"

The left parted boy replied back, still whispering, "Yeah. But, apparently, she's a day early."

"**Crap! We didn't finish anything for her yet for the Host club**!" both of them exclaimed quietly.

I pointed one finger to the right parted boy and exclaimed, "Hikaru," and pointed to the other, "Kaoru."

The twins stared at me blankly. "**What?"**

"You guys are the Hitachiin Twins, right?" my face lit up as I recognized them from what Haruhi told me.

Both of them blinked twice, looked at each other, and back at me, confused.

"How did you know that right away?" Hikaru, the first to say anything, asked.

"Yeah. We didn't even introduce ourselves, either." Kaoru said, dumfounded.

I laughed at them, "It's simple. From the description Haruhi gave me, she was quite precise. So, I could easily tell that it was you guys. By the way, how'd you guys know my name right away?"

The twins stuttered for a minute. Both looking at each other for someone to say something.

With a rolling of the eyes, Hikaru sighed and was the one to speak up. "Well, it's because you look a lot like Haruhi, with the brown eyes and hair, so, we just figured that you two were related…" he said, blushing slightly, "Except, you have longer hair."

"Oh, well that makes some sense. But…" I smirked evilly, "What if we weren't related and you said it to some random person? Yeah know, that would ruin some of your Hosts, right? Being creepy to other students is against the school, isn't it?"

"Eh?" the twins shouted at the same time.

**She's almost exactly like us when we make fun of Tamaki! **Hikaru and Kaoru thought but smirked deviously to each other. **But that's more fun, having an extra hand around with Tamaki…**

There was a long and echoing bell sound in the hallway. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys, Hikaru, Kaoru. But, I have to be going now to my classes," I turned around, trying to run off to my class but two pairs of hands grabbed my arms and tugged me back.

"But you know, were both in the same class," Hikaru smirked, looking down on me with his mischievous gold eyes.

"Yeah. So, we should walk together, right?" Kaoru smirked as well.

"Wait, wait, wait! But this isn't the way to the classroom, is it? Ahhh!" I shouted, as they dragged me away.

* * *

The twins kept on dragging me until they reached their destination.

A room named _'Music Room #3.'_

An empty music room? What are they trying to do? Lock me in here?

Once they opened up the doors, they pulled me in and let go. I stared blankly at them, confused as to why I'm suddenly in a dark room.

"What's going on?" I demanded, tapping my foot impatiently, as I watched them shut the doors.

"Haley Fujioka, it has shocked us all of your early arrival. However, that's not a problem. What is a problem is you keeping a secret for your dearest sister, Haruhi," a mysterious called out, lights out of nowhere began turning on with a quick flash.

"Wha..?" I stuttered but turned around and notice a huge group of bishie looking boys before me, even the twins were over there; smirking.

The person who called out to me walked over to me and kneeled down, kissing my hand and looked back up at me with glistening blue eyes. "The name's Tamaki Suoh, Madame. I'm a friend of your sister, Haruhi. And this is the rest of the boys: Kyouya, Mori, Honey, and the Hitachiin brothers, in which, you've already met. Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Tamaki… Suoh..?" I asked bluntly but realized that this was the boy from what my father was telling me was 'shady.' "Oh… it's the pervert that my father keeps telling me about. Listen, you do anything 'untowards' my sister and I'll be sure…" I smirked deviously at him, "To take action."

Tamaki's face went pale and backed up slightly. "And anyways, this is the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"Miss Fujioka, you'd best be careful of your words…" the black haired man named Kyouya spoke cautiously, closing his book of writing. He pushed his glasses up, hiding his eyes, and smirked. "Tamaki is the leader of this establishment. Any wrong move can become a punishment for you."

I laughed and smirked as well. "Punishment? How can that happen? I'm not even a part of this club."

"That's where you're wrong, Haley. See, your sister is in quite a debt situation of eight million yen to us. Therefore, you share the same debt with her. So, in other words, starting today, you're one of our new additions in being a Host," he stated, as he continued to his writing.

My arms fell to my sides lazily as my eyes widened in shock. "Eight million… yen…! What for?"

"For breaking a vase of ours," the twins replied, as they shrugged.

I lifted myself back up and took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok. Then, how do I repay this debt that I didn't cause?"

Tamaki smiled and pointed a finger at me. "By being a host like your sister and get at least 100 customers to request you."

"But… a Host club is meant for guys… so, why is my sister… WHAT! YOU'RE MAKING HER CROSS DRESS!" I shouted at them furiously, still shocked.

"See this is the part we have to enforce on you, Haley. As being a host and in debt to us, you must dress up like a guy, act like one, and never let your guard down until you're with us. Therefore, you cannot call yourself 'Miss', you can't dress like a girl unless no one's around except for us. But if you can't keep this secret of your sister, well, we can triple the debt just for you instead," Tamaki explained.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed, still confused.

"Now, change into this. And go off the class. Remember, you can't break your promise with us," he said, smirking as he gave me a male school uniform.

What's going on here! I don't understand and these people are so scary! What did I get myself into?

* * *

"Now class, we have a new student here. I want you all to give a nice welcome to Mr. Haley Fujioka," the teacher announced, shaking nervously.

I walked through the classroom and noticed the twins with death stares and ready to take action in case I called myself a 'girl' in front of the class or if I objected.

Instead, I smiled and introduced myself. "Hello, everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you all and I can't wait to take classes with you all."

And with that, I continued onto my seat and noticed that the person I was sitting by was my sister!

"Wow! Fujioka has a brother? He's so beautiful like Haruhi! Look at that spiky brown hair! It's so long but gorgeous! Kyah!" all the girls screamed and blushed madly.

I rolled my eyes and saw my sister turn around and slowly trying to whisper.

"Did the twins force you to act like a guy?"

I nodded, looking around to make sure they weren't looking. Thank God they weren't.

"Yeah. I'm not having fun with this but all I have to do is get 100 requests as a 'guy' and work beside you as a Host and I'm free from their grasp, right? So, it should be just fine," I winked and laughed at her pouting.

"Haley-sama, are you a part of the Host Club? I mean, you look so beautiful and your brother is in it, so, I just figured," a short girl with long flowing black hair asked, folding her hands together while blushing.

Time to act 'innocent'.

"Why of course, my dear girl! Besides," I smirked at my sister and held her in a captivating hold. "I couldn't live without my big brother! Please, Haruhi, don't ever leave me! It's too hard for me to bear when I'm without you even for a second! Stay by my side!" I begged, pretending to cry.

Haruhi was ready to kill me because a vein in her forehead showed and she tried to control her anger. While in the background, both Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at Haruhi's expression and clapped for my 'act'.

"**Totally going to make her like one of us. That's for sure."** Both of the twins smirked and folded their arms to their sides.

I could tell Haruhi was going to get me after this but just played along for a minute. "Oh, Haley! You know I'd never leave you! I'm **so** sorry for what I did."

All the girls in the classroom started, "Kyah, Kyah" and the boys all looked in awe.

So, that was my first day in school. Well, as a host, I should say.

* * *

Shortly after we finished classes today...

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi growled. "You forced her into being a host and terrified her, right?"

The twins smiled and held out their hands. "**Maybe.**"

"Relax, sis," I said, patting her shoulder; smiling. "Yeah know, being a host is actually kind of fun. I don't know why I was complaining about it so much."

Many hosts have their special talent in the club. Mine? It's quite simple, actually.

_Timid._

The timid type.


	3. Haley Hitachiin?

**A/n: Back with another chapter, guys! I love writing it so far! :3 It's super fun, coming up with funny ideas for Haruhi, Haley and the twins, and of course, Tamaki. –evil smile- Well then, I'll let you guys continue on with the next chapter. Have fun reading, my awesome reviewers! PS: Gonna have a Christmas Special up soon! Probably day before Christmas Eve. **

Chapter 3: Haley Hitachiin?!

"Stupid hair!" I mumbled, trying to pull my hair up into a ponytail. "Haruhi, I need your assistance!"

Putting on a wig is a lot of effort, especially for me. When someone, like me, has long hair, it's extremely difficult to shove all that extra hair into a small wig that barely fits someone with medium cut hair. Therefore, I have to always tie my hair into a ponytail or bun to just get it through the wig. But doing this everyday constantly kills me because I have to pin the wig with clips in order for it to stay on my head. So, in doing this for months, I wouldn't be surprised if my hair fell off one day.

"Haruhi!" I called again, still struggling with my hair. A bunch of strands falling out of my hold and losing its shape. "Damn it!" I hissed, trying to gather the pieces again.

Finally, in the corner of my brown eyes, I saw a short girl with brown hair and periwinkle blazer walk towards me and grimaced. "What now stupid sister of mine?"

I pouted and glared at her, "I'm totally going to ignore that comment. Anyways, could you help me put my hair up? I only got five more minutes before guests come, Haruhi."

Haruhi turned around and walked away by Honey and Takashi, waving a hand to me. "Nah, why don't you get the twins to help you? My hands are full, anyways."

A vein popped on my forehead as I gritted my teeth. I let all my hair fall to my shoulders and started shaking crazily. "Are you… are you kidding me right now? WTF! Haruhi!"

Well, since I got no help from my sister, I tried putting it up by myself until Tamaki and the twins showed up. Tamaki waved and said 'Hello' to everyone and noticed me struggling.

He smiled and thought to himself. 'Maybe if I help her, she won't hate me anymore! Perfect plan!'

"Excuse me, damsel in distress, but would you like some assistance? Because I'd be happy to…" he began, appearing at my side with his 'princely' aroma flaring around him.

I looked at him and glared, "No."

"But are you sure…" he continued.

"No. I said I'm fine!" I yelled at him, beginning to become annoyed from his constant pleading.

"But surely…"

"I SAID NO! STOP PESTERING ME!" I barked viciously at him.

Tamaki ran behind Kyouya, who appeared shortly afterwards, and began crying. "Mama! Haley's being super scary right now!"

Kyouya shrugged and looked down at Tamaki with an 'and-what-should-I-do-about-it' glare. "Not my problem."

"Ugh! So useless, Tamaki-sempai!" I groaned as I continued on, finally getting my hair in one messy ponytail. "Close enough!" I grumbled, sliding the brown spiky wig on and positioning it correctly.

I fixed my black and purple tie and made it look straight. Finally, I finished my entire dressing within the five minutes I only had.

I sighed in relief and smiled. "Finally, I'm done! Now, when are the customers coming, guys?"

Haruhi began laughing hysterically as did everyone else. I was lost in this random wave of laughter, so, I just stood there like an idiot.

"What's going on here..?" I asked, confused, still watching everyone laugh.

Haruhi, still laughing, pointed out, "There isn't any customers today. We're off today, baka!"

"ARE YOU FLIPPING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! HARUHI!" I yelled, gripping her shirt tightly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

Haruhi smirked and pushed my hand off her, "Because it's pay-back from that embarrassment yesterday in class."

"I even went through all that trouble getting my hair up..." I sniffled, beginning to cry. "You're so mean, Haruhi!"

The twins came up behind me and patted my shoulder, both hugging me. "It's going to be okay! Haruhi's too mean to be your sibling. But…"

I turned to look at them, confused. "But?"

Both of them smiled and pointed a finger at me. "Haley Hitachiin!"

"What…." I glared at them stupidly, dangling my arms.

Haruhi, blinked twice, and did the same reaction as mine. "What? So, because I was mean, she's suddenly your sister?"

"That's right!" Kaoru smiled and laughed.

"Well, it makes sense, because she acts mostly like us, especially the other day." Hikaru added, laughing as well.

Honey scurried over and stared at me, then Kaoru and Hikaru. "Well, she kinda does have your guys' personality. Sorry, Haru-chan!"

"I'm not a Hitachiin or related to them! Besides, my personality isn't like there's!" I grumbled, infuriated by their judgments.

"Actually…" a cold voice objected in the background that made me jump. I turned around and noticed Kyouya glaring at me with a smirk.

He has a plan... doesn't he?

"There are quite a few examples that you three could be like each other. Observe," he continued, pulling up a video he secretly created on my first day of school.

**Example 1: Likes to trick others:**

_I laughed at them, "It's simple. From the description Haruhi gave me, she was quite precise. So, I could easily tell that it was you guys. By the way, how'd you guys know my name right away?"_

_The twins stuttered for a minute. Both looking at each other for someone to say something._

_With a rolling of the eyes, Hikaru sighed and was the one to speak up. "Well, it's because you look a lot like Haruhi, with the brown eyes and hair, so, we just figured that you two were related…" he said, blushing slightly, "Except, you have longer hair."_

_"Oh, well that makes some sense. But…" I smirked evilly, "What if we weren't related and you said it to some random person? Yeah know, that would ruin some of your Hosts, right? Being creepy to other students is against the school, isn't it?"_

**Example 2: Is a "little devil" as stated by Haruhi:**

"_I mean, she likes to goof off and prank people"_

**Example 3: Mischievous and Sneaky, as stated by Haruhi:**

"_She's exactly how you guys act. Mischievous, devilish, and sneaky."_

**Example 4: Feisty:**

_Oh… it's the pervert that my father keeps telling me about. Listen, you do anything 'untowards' my sister and I'll be sure…" I smirked deviously at him, "To take action."_

**Example 5: Prefers seeing the twins more than anyone else, according to letter:**

_I seriously can't wait to meet those Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, hopefully spelled their name right. They sound like so fun._

**Example 6: Acts like the twins in own 'act': **

_"Why of course, my dear girl! Besides," I smirked at my sister and held her in a captivating hold. "I couldn't live without my big brother! Please, Haruhi, don't ever leave me! It's too hard for me to bear when I'm without you even for a second! Stay by my side!" I begged, pretending to cry._

_. . ._

"Hey! Stop with giving examples! Ok, ok, ok! I understand! I might slightly act like them, but only just a little bit!" I pleaded, grimacing.

The twins smirked at my expression and put a hand on my shoulders. "But that's why you're totally going to be our 'adoptive Hitachiin' sister. Don't worry…" they glared evilly at me, "We'll teach you the best we can to being a full out Hitachiin sibling."

And with that, they dragged out of the Music Room.

"Ah! What does that mean? I told you guys I'm not related to you! AHHHH! HARUHI, HELP ME!" I shouted as loud as possible but when they shut the doors, I was a goner.

"Haruhi, you going to help her?" Kyouya questioned, raising his glasses.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head. "Nope. I want to see how this turns out."

Honey, Takashi, Haruhi, and Kyouya smiled and started laughing; imaging how things would turn out.

**Tamaki in his depressing corner…**

"No… no… this is a nightmare! Having two devils is enough but now that Haley is a part of their group, I'm not sure I handle anymore torture from those two!"

**A/N: Things are going to get more interesting around the Host Club, now that Hikaru and Kaoru got their hands on Haruhi's sister, Haley. Now, they consider her a 'sister' or aka: Haley Hitachiin. What will become of poor Haley? Found out in the Christmas Special next chapter! **


	4. Snow Ball Fights, Secret Santas, Oh my!

**A/N: Well, like I promised, the Christmas Special! :3 Hope you enjoy it! It's actually quite funnier than the other chapters, in my opinion, because it's a lot longer. Also, I'm occasionally going to switch POV's between Haruhi and Haley, and maybe some of Hikaru/Kaoru. I'll always title it when it switches so you guys know. Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas! **

**PS: I apologize guys! This chapter is quite long, about 3000+ words! Sorry! **

Chapter 4: Snow Ball Fights, Secret Santas, Oh my!

Switched POV (Haruhi)

Yesterday, I didn't show that I was concerned about Haley being with the twins. But now, after re-thinking the situation, I'll admit. I am worried for her. I'm going to kill those two if they do anything, anything at all to my sister!

Once the twins have someone in their clutches, it's hard to break away and their influence is hard to resist. Therefore, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned into a 'Hitachiin.' Although, I know Tamaki-sempai isn't too thrilled about the idea, however.

"Oh well," I sighed, placing my hand on the golden handle of the door before me. "I guess I'll just find out how things went. Although, how bad can it be? I mean, Haley's pretty tough against others. So, I doubt anything will change about her."

Since when did I start caring about how my sister? I wasn't like this in the beginning. Maybe because my older sister protectiveness is kicking in? Hmm…

I shrugged at my thought and pushed the tall wooden door open to the Host club. Roses spiraled out and a bright light blinding me for a second.

I covered my eyes with my elbow and saw five figures posing in the center of the elegant room. Once I dropped my arm, I could see again clearly.

Tamaki dressed as a rather 'skinny' Santa. He had a long red velvet hat with white fuzz on the end. He also had long black strapped up boots to about an inch below his knees.

Mori and Honey both dressed up as reindeer. Both having their own red light up nose.

Kyouya, like how he usually is, was simple and just had a Santa hat on. Although, his hat wasn't as long as Tamaki's.

Then, did I dear to look? It was the twins… and Haley. Side by side.

Hikaru and Kaoru both dressed similar to Tamaki. Having long black boots, a Santa hat, and red/white coat covering them. Haley, on the other hand, dressed up as an elf.

She wore pointed ears with a red and green hat, like everyone else's, with a candy cane in hand. Haley had a long fitting red and green dress, fitting exactly at her knees. She had long striped stockings, red and white, and had curved like slippers that were also green. Bells attached to her hat and shoes, so, every time she walked or moved, she jingled. Her neckline was a V-neck, not as low as I would've thought. But I still would never wear it.

All that came to my mouth was, "Why?"

Haley pouted as she scurried over to me, tapping my face with the candy cane. "What? Did you want an outfit like this, too?"

I looked away in disgust. "Never in a million years."

"Haruhi! So, do you like our design?" the twins questioned, smiling as they pointed to the posing Haley on each side.

I turned around and stared blankly at the two idiots. "So, this is the design for the first club activity you wanted her to wear?"

Both of them nodded, still smiling. "Yup!"

"Isn't splendid, Haruhi?" Tamaki, lifting one hand in the air; as if reaching for something and the other on his chest.

"No. And you do realize… that girls are going to wonder why my sister or in this case, my brother is wearing girl outfits," I replied, with a bitter tone.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged at my comment. It didn't seem to phase them in any way.

"Not a problem. That's why," Hikaru began as his brother finished the last of the sentence.

"We got this male version made as well," Kaoru finished as both of them pulled out an identical version of Haley's design.

My eyes widened in horror. "This is even worse than the female version! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Hey, it's not our fault. Besides, Boss designed this one. So, blame him," the twins waved their hands in front of me, shaking nervously with a sweat drop.

I whipped my head around, giving a devil glare at Tamaki. "Seeemmmpppai…"

"Eeek! I'm sorry Haruhi! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Ah!" he began crying, running as far away from me as possible.

Kyouya walked over by me and patted my shoulder. "Relax, Haruhi. Today's Christmas Eve, anyways, so, there are no customers until tomorrow (Christmas). And if they're any, there isn't a lot. Many of our customers are busy and don't usually attend school today."

"Then… why are we even here then?" I questioned angrily, clutching my fists.

Honey ran over in front of me and started jumping excitingly with his usual bubbly personality, his red nose flashing. "Because we're going to have our annual Christmas Eve Party, without worrying about any guests! And there's going to be a lot of cake!"

"That's right, Honey! And, Haruhi, please wear this and enjoy the festive with your sister!" Tamaki's eyes were glistening brightly, a bright and joyful smile appearing on his face as he held up an exact copy of my sister's female version of the elf costume.

My eyebrows twitched and I stared bluntly at him. "I don't want to."

"Oooo come on, Haru-chan!" my sister, Haley, ran over to me. She winked at me and placed the elf hat on my head. "It'll be a lot of fun! We can be twins!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and high fives each other. "Twins! Yes!"

"Speaking of twins," I said, ignoring her cheerfulness, "What on earth did they do to you? You're not your usual bicker self. You're not even yelling at Tamaki, strangely. You usually do."

She shrugged and held her candy cane close to her; smiling. "It's Christmas! Why should I even be grumpy on such a fun day? Besides, Tamaki didn't do any 'weird' things just yet."

For the first time, I smiled at my crazy sister. Even though I find her annoying, she really does have a bubbly side. And that's enough to even get a person, like me, all excited for a holiday for once.

I laughed as I took the costume from Tamaki's hands and stared at her. "Oh, alright! Just this once."

"That's the spirit!" she laughed at me, patting my shoulder while chewing at the candy cane. "Let's all have a Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Switched POV (Haley)

"Woo! LOOK AT THE SNOW!" I gawked in amazement, letting snow fall onto my hand, my long hair covering my face from the wind. "So pretty!"

Haruhi laughed at my expression and asked, "America not having enough snow?"

I nodded, watching the snow fall, smiling as it fell onto my pale face. "Yeah. It's kind of a disappointment. But, I'm glad I can spend my time here in Japan. Because it's just not the same at home."

"Yo, sis! Haruhi! C'mere!" the twins called out, waving their hand towards us.

"They're still calling you their 'sister,' Haley?" Haruhi asked, as we walked over to the group.

I laughed. "Yeah. It's kinda fun, though."

The snow was just so beautiful. Back home, I didn't get to see a lot of it. Well, in certain states, we didn't have a lot of this. Maybe an inch or two but that's it. But here, it's different. It's continuous and I love it! It's rare to ever see this much, if you don't live in northern states.

"So, what we're going to do is a snowball fight. We need to break into teams of four," Tamaki commanded, and smiled at Haruhi, grabbing her. "I call Haruhi!"

I gripped my fists to my side and started becoming infuriated, "Hey now! What do you think you're doing? Claiming my sister!"

"I wanna be on Haru-chan's side!" Honey exclaimed cheerfully, clinging to my sister's other arm. "Takashi, you should join this side, too!"

Takashi, without question walked over to Tamaki's side.

"We call Haley-neechan and Kyouya then," the twins grabbed my arms and tugged me to their side.

Kyouya turned his head in our direction and shook his head. "Nah. I'll just sit back and watch from afar. See who wins."

"WHAT!" all three of us: Hikaru, Kaoru, and I yelled in unison.

"B-but, then, its 4vs3. That's not even!" Kaoru exclaimed furiously.

"We're gonna die!" Hikaru and Kaoru began whimpering, hugging each other.

A vein popped in my forehead in frustration. These two… I swear. They act like little kids. Sheesh! So what if we're one short? It's doesn't really matter!

"Fine, Kyouya! So, it's four against three, huh?" I grinned viciously. "Ok. Who cares if we're one short? You guys do realize you're against Ouran's sneakiest students, right? So, we know how to outsmart you guys."

"Oh… you think that, Haley?" Tamaki smirked standing face to face against me. "We'll it's the little devils against us. We'll win most definitely. Considering how hot-headed you are, Haley, seem we have an easy win."

"Really now?" I barked at him, banging my head against his. "We'll see! I mean, you're as slow as a turtle when it comes to strategy! Therefore, we'll win. Hitachiin power!" I smirked, crossing my arms.

The twins appeared on both of my sides, grinning evilly at Tamaki. "Did you hear that, Boss? Hitachiin power? We've taught her well…"

Tamaki started shaking in fear at my rebellious act. "Well… good luck… then..." he said, wobbling over to his spot.

"Snow ball," I said automatically to Hikaru. As if a chain response, Kaoru made one and handed it to Hikaru, who then handed it to me.

I aimed straight at Tamaki and when I was positioned right, I used full force and let go.

The powdery white ball of snow hit exactly on Tamaki's back. He collapsed in front of his team, falling right on the clump of snow.

When he clumsily got back up, he wiped off a huge mess of snow off his face. Anger was consuming his face and turned at me, yelling like crazy.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WE DIDN'T EVEN START YET! CHEATER! CHEATER!"

I shrugged, brushing some snow out of my long brown hair. "Sorry. I was just testing my throwing arm."

The twins high fived each other and gave me a thumbs up in the background while Tamaki went on with his rant to Kyouya.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID TO ME KYOUYA? THAT SHOULD BE A FOUL! A FOUL! A FOUL I SAY!" he yelled again, pointing angrily at me and the twins.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up and smirked.

"Seems that the Snow Ball War has begun…"

And so it did…

* * *

"YOU GUYS CHEATED!" Tamaki yelled at Hikaru, Kaoru and I, rubbing his reddened face from all the impact of snow balls. "I SAID YOU COULDN'T THROW AT MY FACE!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other in surprise and back at him. "Oooo we didn't know that. You should've been more specific about rules, Boss. That's just a lack on your part."

"WHY I OUGHTA…!" he gritted his teeth, holding the twins by their red and white jackets.

I smacked Tamaki in the back of the head, and smiled at him. Although, I shouldn't say I smiled cheerfully to him; considering the dark aura coming from my being. "Why… I'm sorry, Sempai! I just saw you touching my sister inappropriately. It's only natural that I attack perverts that try to do anything to my beloved sister."

"I'm sorry, Haley-chan! Forgive me! And I'm not a pervert!" he cried, trying to get up but I pushed him back down with my foot. **(A/N: Ranka reference lol)**

My face was burning with hatred and revenge. "I want you to BEG. Beg on your life, Sempai!"

"OK, OK! I'M SORRY! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!"

I hugged him for a short minute and smiled again, letting my hold off of him. "You're forgiven."

Tamaki blushed slightly after my hug but quickly, shielded his face before anyone saw that. It would be his luck to be teased about it, especially with the twins.

I sat on the puffy couch in the center of the Music Room, crossing my legs; smiling happily. "See, I told you two that we'd win!" I said to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Both of them smiled too and hugged me tightly, "Yeah! But it was you that made us have the victory, Haley-neechan! Hitting Tamaki in the face to get our last point. Brilliant!"

I blushed lightly and stuttered. "I-it was nothing…"

"Yes, congratulations, indeed, Hitachiin team," Kyouya smiled, carrying a bin in his right hand.

"What's that?" I asked, struggling to point my finger at the bin, from the twins hugging me still.

"It's a bin full of all of our names. It's our annual 'Secret Santa' activity we do. You pick a name, and think about what to get your person. Then, the next day, on Christmas, we do the exchange. Then, and only then, you tell that person that you're their Secret Santa," he explained bringing the bucket closer to me, "And sense you three won, you get to pick first."

I reached out to grab a white half sheet of paper and felt one. I picked it up and once the twins let go of me, I opened eagerly to see who it was.

The sheet read:

_Tamaki._

My eyes widened in shock. My body was unmoving.

How in the hell am I supposed to do this? I don't even know what Tamaki likes! Argh! I don't want to have to get something for someone I despise entirely.

I sat there; unmoving and speechless as others got up to get theirs.

Hikaru and Kaoru winked at each other and decided on being a Secret Santa to one person together. Once they lifted a piece of paper, they unfolded it and smirked deviously.

"Yes! This is perfect!"

While the rest of the group got up to get theirs, I sat there speechless.

I have no flipping idea of what to do for Tamaki! What the hell am I supposed to…?

Then, an idea popped in my head. I looked around to find Kyouya and when I did, I ran over to him; giving the puppy dog eyes to him.

"Can I burrow your tablet, Kyouya? Pretty please?" I begged over and over.

"What do you need it for?" he asked, glaring down at me.

I stared at him and smiled. "I have the perfect gift for the person I'm getting for."

"It depends. Who is it for?"

I told him quietly for who it was for. "Tamaki," and whispered my plan to him.

Kyouya smirked and handed me the tablet. "If it's that, then, make sure it's classy. And remember, that's an extra thousand yen on your debt, however."

I shrugged in his response. "Oh well. But it's worth it to see my sister reaction and Tamaki's. And plus, I'll just have to work ten times harder. That's all. No problem."

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here a second," Haruhi called out to the twins.

"What's up?" they asked, standing side by side.

Haruhi started sweating nervously, watching intently on her sister and Kyouya talking. "I have a bad feeling about what those two are talking about. I think my sister wants to get back at me and surely, she's probably my Secret Santa. I'm really scared!"

The twins broke out laughing at Haruhi's concernment. "Relax. I doubt that she has your name. Don't stress out about just one gift, anyways!"

"But she never gets all friendly with Kyouya!" she whimpered but eyed the piece of white paper in Hikaru's hands. "Who do you guys have?"

Kaoru pushed Haruhi gently back and glared. "It's supposed to be a secret, missy!"

Hikaru slid the paper into his pocket and grinned. "What? Is the suspense going to kill you before tomorrow?"

"No. I'm just wondering. Besides, it's not like I'm going to tell."

"Well…" the twins smirked, "If it's bugging you so badly, it's your sister. Go figure, right? Our plan is…" they whispered quietly to Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed softly and smiled deviously. "Then, make sure you have your mom design all of her clothes. Because her choices of… clothing, aren't the greatest."

* * *

**Next Day (Christmas)…**

"Let the gift exchange begin. Now remember, we must finish before the customers come in twenty minutes," Kyouya instructed, watching everyone bringing their gifts.

Only Honey, Takashi, Tamaki, and Haruhi brought gifts. The rest: Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were empty handed.

Honey was the first to go. He announced that he was Haruhi's Secret Santa and smiled, handing her gift to her. It was a pink box and inside it was circular, double-layered, white cake with strawberries covering the entire cake.

Haruhi's eyes went wide and had no idea what to say. "Ah… thank you… Honey."

"You're welcome!" he replied joyfully.

Next was Takashi who walked over to Honey and gave him the same thing. A HUGE box of cake, with, of course, a gigantic strawberry on top.

"Wow! Thank you, Takashi!" Honey ran over to Takashi, hugging him.

Replying as a thank you, he patted Honey's head, holding onto him.

Then, everyone else continued giving their stuff. Tamaki gave candy canes to the twins, too much of their dislike of Tamaki being their Secret Santa. Haruhi gave holiday chocolates to Takashi, wrapped with a red ribbon and white bow on top. In which, angered Tamaki that she wasn't HIS Secret Santa.

Finally, my dreadful moment came. I had to give Tamaki's gift, in which were just in a small red card.

I walked over to Tamaki and scratched my head nervously. "So, it's hard to think of stuff for a pervert. But I managed and thought of something I think you'll really like."

I gave the card to Tamaki and watched his expression turn from fury to surprise.

"Tickets?" he questioned, gawking at them and noticing there were two in his hands.

"Yup!" I smiled and pointed to them, "I got those for you and Haruhi. Its two tickets for the Ski Lounge around here. So, I figured that you always want to spend time with my sister, that I'd be the good child and buy, with Kyouya's help, tickets for that certain reason. This is a gift from both Kyouya and I, just saying, because it's actually a Ski Lounge his family owns."

Tamaki welted tears up in his blue eyes and ran over to hug me. "Awwww! You're so sweet, Haley-chan!"

I watched Haruhi in the background as Tamaki smothered me with hugs and praise. Her brown bangs fell to her face. She began gritting her teeth in fury, clenching her fists to her sides.

Bingo! I grinned sinisterly as Tamaki let go of me.

"Haley… I'm so going to…" Haruhi's cold eyes glaring at me, her tone becoming bitter, but was cut off by the twins.

"Haley-neechan! We got your gift! Saved the best for last!"

I looked up and sighed. "Let me guess, you guys both wanted to by my Secret Santa. How'd I know that would happen?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at me, hyped up to say my gift.

"I think you'll like our gift!" Kaoru jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yeah! It's so big that it can't be fit in a box. Call that unique!" Hikaru added, jumping as well.

"What is it then?"

The twins stared at each other and a random curtain appeared out of nowhere.

Where did that come from? I thought; sweat dropping.

The twins appeared on both ends of the curtain and pulled it down. Posing on both sides, they shook their hands and announced it.

"New York!"

My eyes widened in shock. I've never been there before! Woo!

"Wow… really?" I gawked in amazement, staring at the picture of the Statue of Liberty picture before me.

Hikaru appeared on my right side and smiled. "Yup! We were planning on going and then, both Kaoru and I pondered what to get you. Then, we remembered that we were going to New York for New Year's week."

Kaoru came on my left side and smiled as well. "So, Hikaru, you, and I all get to spend New Year's together in New York! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Plus, our mother is making you custom designs for you to where over the week!" they both announced, still hyped up.

I looked at both of them, confused. "She doesn't have to. I got my own clothes with me." **(A/N: Totally unaware that their mother is a famous fashion designer.) **

"But Haruhi told us your clothing isn't the greatest. Therefore, you're not allowed to bring them with," they smirked, wiggling a finger in front of me.

I turned around, having the same expression Haruhi did to me. A dark aura coming from myself. "Haruhi…"

Haruhi just shrugged. "Eh, it's true though. Now, shouldn't we be getting ready to serve customers, Kyouya?"

THAT SISTER! I SWEAR! I GUESS SHE'LL SUFFER TOO THEN ON THE SAME WEEK! DAMN YOU, HARUHI!

* * *

"Um… a statue?" one of Tamaki's customers asked, sipping a cup of commoner's hot chocolate.

Tamaki sweat dropped and waved his hands. "That's just a very, very long story, my dear. Forget about it."

_**Merry Christmas everyone! Happy New Year, also! **_


	5. We have to WHAT!

**A/N: Back with more of my epic fanfic and there's a surprise coming in a few chapters…! :3 **

**Tamaki: And that surprise is me marrying Haruhi!**

**Me: No! Not even close, pervert! *_***

**Tamaki: T_T –goes to depressed corner-**

***Haruhi walks in***

**Haruhi: What's going on here, Alley? **

**Me: -shrugs- I was just saying there's a surprise in later chapters soon…**

**Haruhi: -eyes go wide and smiles- I bet I know what it is~~! **

***Hikaru and Kaoru come in* What? **

**Me: -covers Haruhi's mouth and laughs nervously- Nothinnnggg...~~ ^_^**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -stare at each other confused-**

***Haley comes in***

**Haley: The hell is going on here? O_o **

**Me: -smirks and Haruhi and I start giggling- Nothing but all I can say is the surprise is super awesome and funny! **

**Haley: You're creeping me out, Alley….**

**Me and Haruhi: -keeps staring at Hikaru and Haley and smirks- -I whisper to Haruhi- This is gonna be soooo epic~~~! **

**Hikaru and Haley: I still don't get it! **

**Me: Ok… too much talk for one day. On to the story!**

Chapter 5: We have to WHAT?!

**Haley POV**

"Yo, dad! Where's Haruhi at? Were supposed to meet up with the Host Club today for some outing," I asked, putting my brown hair up in a ponytail.

Usually when Haruhi goes somewhere she at least tells our father. Or sometimes, she leaves a note saying she's somewhere and she'll be back soon.

My father just sipped his tea like normal, brushing some of his long, wavy brown hair behind his ear. "She's going out with a couple of her girlfriends today."

I titled my head in shock. "Reeaally?"

He nodded, putting his cup down. "I believe…"

But he was cut off by a sudden knocking on the door. Visitors? On a week day? How unusual…

"I'll get it!" I ran over to the wooden door before me and opened it.

And when I did, it was none other but the entire Host Club before me. I nearly jumped out of my spot and backed up in shock at their grand entrance.

"H-how do you know where Haruhi and I live?" I stuttered, covering my mouth in surprise.

Cre-epy…! I thought.

"We've came here before, Haley. When you were still in America, we were curious in where your sister lived. Well, I wouldn't say 'we,' when only a certain someone wanted to…" Kyouya answered simply, pointing over to the tall blond figure walking over to me.

"Yes! And might I say," he spoke, his blue eyes glistening at me.

I'll be honest here and say his eyes are beautiful. But it's true! Don't get me wrong and think that I like him! Eww! That would be the last thing on Earth I'd ever do! I'd rather fall for Kyouya, in which, I don't like either.

"You should wear your hair like that more," he finished, stroking my hair.

I pulled his hand away from my precious hair and grimaced. "It's just a simple hair-do, pervert. And don't touch my hair! It'll be infested with pervert germs!"

Hikaru and Kaoru gasped at what Tamaki did and did 'tsk, tsk' to him. "Eww! Boss, you're being a gross pervert!"

Tamaki, began freaking out and turned beet red; waving his hands frantically. "No, no! You got it all wrong guys! My hand just moved on its own…!"

A rather large foot slammed Tamaki's head to the polished wooden floor before him. It turns out it was the usual person to take down Suoh.

Ranka.

A demon glare twisted onto Ranka's face, a dark aura coming from him. "Well, well, seems you're trying to mess with my OTHER daughter! I really hate when guys like you play with girls! It just makes me angry, especially with my beloved daughters!"

"No, no! I don't play with girls! Please stop! You're misunderstanding!" Tamaki cried repeating over and over, trying to get up.

The twins just laughed hysterically in the background at Tamaki's pain. They just love seeing him being tricked like usual. Especially when I'm somehow involved.

"So, Haley-chan, is Haruhi here?" Honey, who ran over to me, smiled all bubbly like usual.

I scratched my head and sighed. "Apparently, she's out with her girlfriends right now. I didn't know she had any but, eh, why do I care?"

"She has other friends?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, in shock, holding their hands to their faces.

I nodded and laughed at their reaction. "You guys reacted like how I did. I know. It's stunning news."

"Oh!" Ranka outburst to silence all of us. He got his foot off Tamaki's head and walked over by me. "That reminds me, Haley. She was with her friends. I think it was three girls. They took her a rather large black car and left."

"Black car? Isn't that a little… shady?" I grimaced, staring at him.

"I guess it is. But they wore Lobelia uniforms… so, I figured that they were close friends to..." he stated simply but Tamaki gripped his shirt and shook him.

"Lobelia!? THEY KIDNAPPED HER! WE MUST SAVE HER!" he yelled frantically.

"What's so bad about Lobelia? Isn't it just some all-girls academy?" I asked, pushing Tamaki away from my father.

This time, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me and shook me like crazy. "Are you nuts?! Those girls have been after your sister for a while now! They want her to go to their school and shut down the Host Club!"

My brown eyes widened in fear. I was imagining what the outcome would be if she were to be at Lobelia.

**Inside Haley's Mind #1:**

"**Hey, Haley! Want to have some tea later tonight?" Haruhi called out to me, running in her Lobelia outfit; all cheeky and bubbly. **

"**Eh?" I pushed her off of me, while she tried to hug me with a big smile. **

"**Yeah! And we can watch the Lobelia musical tonight, too! Then we can eat cookies! Oh, we can bake also, if you want to!" **

**I glared at her and replied coldly. "No. I'm not a girly girl!"**

"**Well then, want to go garden roses in the backyard?" she kept whipping questions at me, to the extent of my head overwhelming in the process. **

"**Haruhi!" I shook her violently. "Go back to the old Haruhi! The one who gets so easily irriated by me and my rude comments! Haruhi!" **

**-End of Haley's Mind-**

Everyone stared at me in confusion as I held my head, shaking. "Oh, God! No, she can't go to Lobelia! I don't want to picture that! It's such a horrible nightmare!"

Hikaru and Kaoru patted my shoulder. "Relax! It's not going to happen. However, if we're going to get her back, Haley. We need to get into the school."

When I looked up, they grinned down at me, which made my entire body shiver a second. That grin is never a good thing! Dammit!

They're planning on doing something involving me! Ahhh!

Tamaki, pointed at me with a bright smile. "You'll be dressed a Lobelia girl and get in there."

"Am I the only one going in then? So, I have to do this by myself?" I screamed, infuriated with Tamaki's words, withholding my anger at a bare minimum.

Tamaki's smile got wider as he pointed to the twins, who only gawked at him. "Don't worry, Haley. These two are going to be accompanying you."

"What? Boss!" the twins protested but Tamaki shook his head.

"It's payback from before! Therefore, the three of you will dress as GIRLS and save Haruhi. If you need any help, we'll be close."

I sweat dropped and dangled my arms. "So, you ARE serious about this!"

"Why can't YOU do it, Boss?" the twins gritted their teeth in anger, rolling their hands into fists. "Why are you making US dress as girls?!"

"Haley, go with Honey and Mori. They'll get you dressed and ready to go with the twins," Tamaki, totally ignoring the twins, lightly pushed me out the doors.

HE'S IGNORING US! TOTALLY IGNORING US! HOW DARE HE?! The twins shouted in their heads, infuriated. **(A/N: Insert your own angry chibi face for them. Lol) **

Ranka, leaning against the white counters, put a hand on his head as everyone else left. "I'm not sure if I should be against this or not…."

**A/N: Hehe! I know that in the anime and manga they don't do that but since my fanfic IS humor, there's no rule saying I have to follow the script~~~. ^_^ And now, OPERATION: DRESS HALEY AND THE TWINS AS GIRLS AND SAVE HARUHI is underway! Until next time my fellow hosties~~~!**


	6. Found but Kidnapped Again!

**A/N: And now, the cross-dressing twins and Haley's mission begins!~**

Chapter 6: Found but Kidnapped Again!

I can't believe that the twins have to go through this. I can tell easily with their facial expressions that they're totally going to beat the crap out of Tamaki after all of this. Or, they'll most likely trick him ten times more than usual for this entire week.

Well, what's left of this week, considering today is Friday. And knowing the twins, on the weekend, they'll expect me to pack what I'm ALLOWED to for our trip. Apparently, they want to leave tomorrow night, so, should be fun, right?

"I feel bad for you two," I spoke as the black limo continued to its destination.

I bet you guys can guess who let us use a limo. Yup. That's right. Kyouya and Tamaki. Two peas in a pod, right?

"Yeah, well, it's okay," Hikaru sighed, crossing his legs.

"Besides, we'll get him for this," Kaoru added, both of them glaring with a dark aura floating around them.

Hikaru had long curly orange hair. His orange bangs, like usual, were parted to the right side. He wore one of the Lobelia girl uniforms, with even a skirt!

The same went for Kaoru, except for his part, which was to the left. He wore a skirt as well, to my shock.

Man, I really feel bad for them. They even had to wear the skirts! Talk about embarrassing for a boy!

As for me, I had my long brown hair still up in a ponytail. The guys all insisted I had mascara and lip gloss on, so, of course, Tamaki was the one to do that. Hopefully it wasn't hideous or I'll beat him for it. I also wore the same outfit as Hikaru and Kaoru. With the white shirt and a plum colored ruffle skirt that was pretty long, in my opinion.

I'm pretty sure we all want to kill Tamaki as of now. Mostly the twins for making them cross dress as girls.

"I wonder how Kyouya was able to manage three Lobelia outfits within a few minutes," I wondered, puzzled at how much connections he has to certain places.

Hikaru shrugged. "He's got a variety of connections around Japan. Even some of America. But putting that aside," both Hikaru and Kaoru stared intently on me, putting a hand on their chins. "You never really told us about you. Besides the fact you're Haruhi's younger sister, your blood type is AB and that's practically about it."

My body twitched slightly at their sudden statement. I looked at them in surprise. "I didn't know you guys were interested in that type of stuff. But anyways, I guess I can tell a few more things. Like how Haruhi and I are twins."

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened and almost fell off their seats after hearing this. "WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE TWINS!"

I nodded and laughed at them. "Yeah. But not the twins you guys are. Hikaru, Kaoru, you're identical twins. Haruhi and I are fraternal twins. What that means is that we're born at the same time but don't look the same. And in other words, Haruhi is older because she was born first. Like about a minute before me. But it's funny," I said, playing with my fingers, looking down at the ground.

"You would think that the older sibling looks out for you but I was really fond of my sister, Haruhi. We would always look out for each other but I felt like I was the protective one. I didn't want anything to happen to my sister. When we were little, our mother died. It was hard to see how Haruhi looked after that. It got worse for her that I found out, when I was only five, my aunt was taking me away with her to America.

"She said that my father wouldn't be able to raise a good child like me. But what about Haruhi? What was she to my aunt? I still wonder about that. Even now.

"You guys were lucky, from what everyone told me. You guys lived with each other and grew up together. Haruhi and I never had that luxury. Being separated really tore me apart. I felt like I lost something very important in my life. My own sibling to experience the world with me."

I smiled at the twins and noticed that I was crying. "But it's okay now. Because I can see her now. That's why I was so excited to meet her for the first time after that long separation. So, I'm happy now. I'm happy I can see her. And even now, it may look like we don't get along, we truly do. We acknowledge each other like that. And even seeing my father for the first time in ten years makes me happy , too. I'm just glad I could see Haruhi after that."

I began wiping my eyes from the tears it created. Each individual tear sliding off my face and onto the floor.

When I was wiping my face with my hand, I noticed the twins hugging me. Both of them were extremely touched by my words and story. Because they could relate, easily.

"You're right, Haley. Kaoru and I never had to worry about being separated but we were also scared about letting other people into our world. We worried that our bond as siblings would disappear. We didn't want to risk that. So, I guess you could say we were selfish. But…" Hikaru spoke softly, as they sat back in their seats.

"But ever since we made Tamaki and everyone in the Host Club a few years ago, our lives changed and we were able to accept others into our world as well. Even though we trick and mess around with Tamaki a lot, it's not to be mean. It's just who we are and whatever we do, we do together. Like how's it's always been, back then," Kaoru explained, smiling at me. "Much like your case."

The two of them sat next to me and smiled.

"Hikaru… Kaoru…" I was speechless that this was their background. They never seemed to really talk about nor did I. But it seems like we can relate somehow. It's weird but somewhat true. And what they do is to be together.

Together.

Something I learned a while ago from missing my sister and when we grew up for that short time, I finally could say I understand that meaning.

Together is a meaning that only one can understand if they experienced it themselves. And that's what I figured out during this whole mess.

"Th-…" I tried to thank them but the car came to a stop and the driver opened the car. A bright light blinded all three of us.

"**Madams**, we've arrived," the driver announced as all three of us: Hikaru, Kaoru, and I got out.

I gulped nervously and looked at the enormous school.

"Ok, now that were here… Hikaru, Kaoru, this is a battle we can't afford to lose! Now don't blow you're guys' cover, got it men? I mean girls?," I looked back at them and saw them saluting me.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I slapped my forehead as we began walking through the gates.

Oh brother! They're totally going to ruin our cover!

* * *

Seems everything went well as we entered. Now the problem was entering the CORRECT classroom. Hikaru happened to go in a 3A classroom by mistake and almost cried half to death because they all wanted to beat him up. Kaoru went into a class 2A, in which had girls, literally, on top of him. Seems 2A girls love newbies.

But finally, I seemed to be the only one who entered the right classroom. 1A.

"Ah! Excuse me, miss! Who are you?" one of the students asked.

"I'm Haley Fu-…" I announced but stopped mid-sentence.

Wait! I can't use my last name! They'll get suspicious! What am I supposed to do?

"I'm Haley Hitachiin! Nice to meet you all! I'm a new student here starting today in class 1A," I smiled at them as I walked over to a couple of empty seats in the classroom.

Did I seriously just use Hikaru and Kaoru's last name? Seriously, Haley! Get it together! What if they know the twins names as well as last name? Argh! I'm such a screw up! Dammit!

"Hey, you," a girl called out who towered over me, sitting.

Shit! Shit! This girl knows! Ahhhh! Hikaru, Kaoru, where are you when I need you two?!

"That last name seems awfully familiar… are you related to some pair of twins?" the girl continued interrogating me, slapping her hands on my desk.

I felt my own hand shake nervously in front of me as the girl continued glaring at me. "Uh… well… you see… my family is pretty big. So, it's understandable if you mixed me up with someone else."

"No… I'm quite observant and familiar with names…" she said, holding her chin.

Just in that instant, I thought I was saved but not like how I wanted it to turn out.

Hikaru and Kaoru came barging in, nearly out of breath. When they spotted me, their eyes lit up in relief and raced over to me; hugging.

"Haley! Thank God we found you!" they both said at the same time.

"Just now who are you two?" the girl questioned Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Um… we're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin… UH OH!" Kaoru began but clapped his hands on his mouth.

Wrong thing to say at the wrong time, Kaoru! I thought, slapping my head again; sweating profusely.

The girl squinted her eyes at Hikaru, Kaoru and I and became very, very suspicious. "Are you two from that one Host Club? You seem very familiar to me."

Both the twins went pale in front of me.

It's that Hinako Tsuwabuki from the Zuka Club! Of course she'd realize us! Crap!

I got up as soon as I saw the two frozen for more than a minute and stood in front of the girl, laughing nervously. "Haha! See, these are my friends! They're quite new here as well. Eehehehe…"

"Friends? But they have the same last name as you, Haley?" she titled her head, glaring at me but gasped out loud for the whole class to watch.

"You guys are the twincest boys from the Host Club in Ouran, aren't you?" she gasped pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru.

All three of our jaws dropped before her, sweating still.

Crap, guys! She totally found out! What do you want to do now? Hikaru, Kaoru, you damn idiots!

"Twincest? Incest? Doesn't that mean…? Eww! They love each other and they're siblings?" the class was in an entire outburst when they found out about this huge 'secret.'

Right then, an idea appeared in Hikaru's mind and grinned.

I looked at him and noticed that smile. Crap! I know that smile! It's the one called I'm-going-to-involve-you-in-this-situation-Haley.

I glared at him with a no-thanks-Hikaru stare.

"I'm sorry! You've caught us! Oh dear! It's true, that I love my sister, Kaoru! But we just wanted to see our beloved sister!" he began faking his cry as he held onto his brother.

"Eh?!" the girl exclaimed in confusion.

"Alas! It's true we love each other. But I'm conflicted with my great love for my sister, Haley, as well," he said, caressing my hand.

I'm going to be quite honest here but the way he acts seems like everything's real. I blushed lightly as he continued on.

"I love my brother so much but it's conflicted me that I love my sister as well!"

"Hikaru! I don't want you to feel so conflicted about this! You know I love you so much but I don't want you to leave me!" Kaoru, faking as well, began pleading for his brother cupping his face.

"Kaoru, I could never! I love Haley as well but I'll continue to love you as well," he said, caressing his brother's face and holding onto me as well.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's golden eyes glistened to Hikaru's and blushed.

The girl before us, whose name was Hinako apparently, just stood there in disgust. "This is totally twincest, incest, and even, lesbian! I can't bear to see this!"

I can't believe I put myself in this situation! Soooo embarrassing! Ugh!

As much as I hate playing along with this type of stuff, I rolled my eyes and sighed before attempting the greatest sin ever in my life.

"My beloved sisters, Hikaru, Kaoru, don't you think it's about time we take our leave? We have to go a **find **something still in this school, right?"

The two of them blinked and stared for a minute, until a light bulb went off in their heads.

"Of course! We must leave!" they exclaimed, dragging me with them.

* * *

"Benibara? Yes, it's me Hinako. I found the twins from Ouran Academy's Host Club. They're with another girl named Haley. Should we proceed with the mission?"

**"Yes, Hinako. Meet us in the South Hallway where we will take our lovely prey and make it our own." **

* * *

Once we left the classroom, the three of us settled into the courtyard where we met, none other, Tamaki and the gang.

"So, how are things going, guys?" he asked and laughed at the angered twins behind me.

I ran over to him and gripped his shirt, snarling at him.

"HORRIBLE! APPARENTLY, I'M SOME TWINCEST SISTER OF THE TWINS AND WE ALL HAVE A FORBIDDEN LOVE FOR EACH OTHER! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW FOR PLACING ME IN THIS SITUATION, TAMAKI-SENPAI!"

Tamaki shrugged and grinned, pushing me off. "That's nothing new."

"Oh, did I mention…" he said, smiling happily. "We found Haruhi!"

"WHAT!" the twins and I exclaimed furiously.

"Yup! Turns out she left here with now problem! The girls were too busy with their classes so, Haruhi escaped from them and we found her in the courtyard here. See?" he announced, pointing his hands to the short brown haired girl who glared at us.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru, Kaoru and I and laughed so hard she fell to the ground. "What is this? The twins cross-dressing? Priceless moment!"

"TAMAKI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AND SO ARE WE!" the twins snarled at him as they chased after them.

* * *

"Hey, Haley are you coming with us back home?" Haruhi asked as everyone got into the limo, waiting patiently.

"Yeah, one minute, I think I left something in the classroom. Be right back!" I promised, smiling as I ran off back into the school.

I thought it was going to be no problem getting my bag in the class but it turns out, it wasn't.

When ran back through the hallway, I noticed three girls stand in front of me. Both glaring at me and grinned sinisterly.

"If we can't have Haruhi as our club member, then, we'll take you instead!" one of the females shouted and ran at me.

I was being… kidnapped? But I thought Haruhi was the one to be?

Oh dear! One thing after another! Ugh!

I'll just call the twins and come and…

My eyes widened in fear as I noticed my pockets in my skirt were both empty.

No cell phone found.

**A/N: UH-OH! Seems the Zuka Club got ahold of Haruhi's sister! Right after they found her, too! Was this a mere trap set by the Zuka Club? Did they found out from Haruhi that she had a sister? What's to become of poor Haley and without a cell phone handy? And what will the twins do when they find out their precious 'sister' is the next victim on the Zuka Club's list? Find out in the next chapter of 'Not Another!'**


	7. Thank You, Hikaru

**A/N: Now let's see if Haley can escape the Zuka Club's clutches! O:**

Chapter 7: Thank you… thank you… Hikaru

Wonderful! Just flipping wonderful! No phone means I can't get any help! Damn it! Now what am I going to do?

Then again, maybe I can wait it out and when they notice I haven't returned for several minutes, they'll realize it. I hope. Hopefully the twins will realize it. Knowing Tamaki, he'll be really slow about the situation and Haruhi probably will worry but not say anything.

So, I crossed my fingers, hoping at least Hikaru or Kaoru would realize it.

"Poor girl. You've been dragged into the Host Club's prison, disguising yourself as a disgusting boy. Hiding that precious face of yours, maiden," the taller girl walked over by me, who touched my face.

She had short brown hair and her face almost had a masculine kind of structure. But she obviously wasn't a boy.

Disgusting boy? Seriously!

"You say I'm being imprisoned? Not at all, crazy woman!" I spat at her angrily, trying to remove the rope around me. It connected me to the wooden char I was stuck to.

Damn! They tied the rope pretty tight!

"You've been brainwashed by those boys, haven't you? We cannot allow this to happen! Not to Haruhi's sister as well!" she yelled frustrated at what she 'claimed' the Host Club members did. "Inexcusable! Unforgivable! To do such a thing to our beloved maidens!"

"Who the hell are you trying to say 'beloved maidens' to?" I hissed at her, still struggling to break free. "I'm not anything to you weird girls. And…! Wait a minute… how do you know I'm Haruhi's sister…?"

Benibara smirked and touched my face with one finger. "It's quite simple. We have our sources. Besides, we will not let the Host Club continue to tricking young girls into dressing as boys. As of now, I hereby promise to shut down the Host Club and free the many girls from being tricked any further!"

I grinned evilly at her and whispered coldly. "And what if I stop you from even accomplishing that goal? Then what will you do? When your plans are ruined?"

"Then it's quite simple, we'll have the secret come out at your school Then, the entire school will realize what's been truly happening in that disgusting filthy trap of a club. Not only that but you and Haruhi would be expelled, right? Therefore, you two can both join our school like how it should be," she let her finger off of my face and crossed her arms; all three of the girls were grinning in the background like demons.

My brown eyes widened in fear of what she was doing. She was trying to blackmail me! If I don't cooperate, then the entire Host Club goes up in flames. If I do, Haruhi and I are forced to go here!

Either option didn't appeal to me at all. I didn't want to risk the Host Club and the members but I surely didn't want to attend school here! At an all girls' academy with crazy chicks like this!

"Then why am I tied to a chair! How has this have anything to do with what you girls are planning?!" I shouted furiously.

Hinako, the next girl to speak, just smiled coldly at my outburst. "To put it simple, we're going get prove that they ARE girls who are forced to dress like boys in the club."

"But I'm not forced!" (Complete lie!)

Benibara slapped my face and glared evilly at me. "Not even close, maiden! You are forced and even if you don't agree to go to our school and join our club, we'll be sure that your secret gets out and the Host Club ends!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, I could really use your help right now! Even Honey and Mori! Hurry up, guys!

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"Hey, guys, it's been twenty minutes since Haley went in the school to get her stuff. I have a bad feeling something's wrong," I said worriedly, staring at everyone with nervous brown eyes and back at the Lobelia school.

Hikaru nodded as well and placed a hand on his chin, wiping off the makeup and taking his long wig off. "Yeah. She did say she'd be back in a few minutes. Something definitely right…"

I have a really bad feeling. My sister, being the thug kind of girl she is, she'd never take this long to get something. Even if she ran into someone or fought somebody, it wouldn't take long. She usually wins her battles anyways. But why is she taking this long? I don't get it. Unless…!

Hikaru and Haruhi realized something that occurred to them, pointing at each other. "You don't suppose…!"

Tamaki gasped in fear as he pressed his hand on the tinted window of the car. "THE ZUKA CLUB MUST HAVE HER! BUT WHY? WHY WOULD THEY WANT HER? WASN'T HARUHI THE TARGET?"

Hikaru and Kaoru were having a panic attack, worse than anyone else in the car. Even worse than Tamaki, which is super abnormal for these two? They never really cared about anyone besides themselves and sometimes for me.

Both of them began shaking Tamaki like crazy, screaming frantically. "BOSS! THERE'S NO DOUBT THEY HAVE HER! WE NEED TO RESCUE HER! BOSS! COME ON!"

Tamaki, frustrated in what to do, only shook his head. "We can't, Hikaru, Kaoru. If we do, it might be a trap. They probably kidnapped her for that reason. They always did want to crash the Host Club down to the ground. So, we must wait and hope Haley can get out herself."

Hikaru, losing his temper, started yelling harsher and louder at Tamaki. "HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE HER IN THERE BY HERSELF?! USUALLY YOU'RE ONE TO DO SOMETHING, BOSS! AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP HER! AND IF IT'S A TRAP, WHO CARES! WOULD YOU QUIT WORRYING ABOUT YOUR OWN SAFETY AND HELP OTHERS FOR A CHANGE?!"

Kyouya pushed his oval glasses up and glared at Hikaru. "Aren't those lines usually for you? It seems you only care about YOUR own safety and self but somehow it's changed."

Hikaru glared at him and started shaking. He was confused at Kyouya's words but somehow understood them. In frustration, he yelled as he got out of the car. "FINE! IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND WAIT HERE LIKE A GROUP OF COWARDS, THEN I'LL GO!"

"Wait, Hikaru! Wait for me!" Kaoru yelled back at him, racing back for his brother behind him.

Honey sat quietly and hugged his Usa-chan tighter. He looked up with his big brown eyes. "I wonder if Hika-chan is starting to actually accept more people into his life. I really wonder if he's trying hard to accept those into his life and become more caring to others."

Tamaki and I both stared at Honey.

"I mean, he doesn't normally go out of his way to save someone he cares about. He would for his brother but for others, he wouldn't. I wonder if something changed. Something. I just don't know what," Honey had a small smile on his face. "I wonder."

Kyouya smiled too as he continued to write more stuff in his black folder.

"You know, their world has been very small but it's gotten wider from Haruhi entering it. But I feel that Haley has as well. I really think she truly expanded their world greatly than anyone else has. Maybe those two can start to learn how to love others and care for them," Tamaki explained, his face during into a warm filled smile and looked at the bright sky before him.

Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I began pouting at the thought of someone coming to save me. My chances of getting out of this dark room were slim to none.

Not that I mind dark places but it was quite creepy for me. Being tied up in a chair while the other girls left and locked the door. I'm scared something might jump out at me or something.

"Well, at least those weird girls are gone for a little. They're not the brightest of people, though. Leaving their hostage in a room that's locked isn't smart. I mean, I can try my best to untie myself," I mumbled to myself as I tried to untie myself again.

I kept fiddling with the tight rope until I made it somewhat looser than before. But, however, it was still tight at the point I couldn't slid my hands through just yet. Go figure!

Ugh! This is going to take forever! If only those guys were here to help me, I'd be out by now. But apparently, they didn't show up and I'm alone now.

What if they left me? Or what if the Zuka Club ran to get them, too?

I sighed as I gave up freeing myself. I guess I'm just screwed until somebody, which might take days to realize since their slow, to help me.

Sorry Hikaru and Kaoru but I never thought you guys were THIS stupid when it came to situations like these. Normally, even Haruhi, would surely notice by now, considering twenty five minutes went past. Probably even Tamaki, after some long thinking, would figure it out that I've gone missing. Apparently, the twins didn't have that mind capability, sadly.

There was a sudden pounding the door, where it was in this pitch black environment, and frantic screaming behind it that broke me away from my thinking.

"HALEY! HALEY! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" the voice called out, still banging on the door.

My eyes widened as I realized that voice anywhere. It was Hikaru's.

He actually did come to help me! I thought, feeling my eyes water up. Somebody actually realized I was gone!

"Yeah! I'm in here!" I hollered back to him, my voice cracking from my quiet sobbing.

"OK! I'll get you out of there! Hold on!" he responded as his banging on the door got louder and louder until I heard the door break in half.

I noticed a bright light blinding me in front of myself. I saw a dark figure in the light and almost cried myself to death at who it was.

The figure ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I heard his tone of voice was shaking and so were his arms. He was truly worried about me.

"Haley… thank God you're alright!" he said, out of breath as he tried to untie me from the chair.

Hikaru...

When he finished taking the rope off me, I nearly jumped out at him. We both fell to the ground and I hugged him tightly, shaking from fear.

Hikaru blushed slightly as I held onto him still. His golden eyes widened as he heard words he'd never thought he would from me.

"Thank you, Hikaru!" I continued crying as hard as I could, "I never thought anyone was going to come for me… Thank you!"

I thought no one would come for me. I thought they all left and left me here by myself. But I was wrong. Hikaru came to my rescue. I couldn't believe it.

I kept holding onto him until my nerves settle down and noticed Kaoru in the background.

He was… smiling?

"C'mon, Haley!" Kaoru continued smiling, lending his hand out. "Let's all go back home."

Hikaru whipped his head around and noticed his brother smiling at him as well with a wink.

"Kaoru! When did you walk in?" he questioned in shock, turning red madly.

He shrugged and laughed as they walked back to the limo together. "Long enough to see you frantically hugging Haley."

I stopped when I reached the car with the twins and called out to them, looking up and smiling. "Hikaru, Kaoru, thank you!"

Hikaru started blushing yet again and Kaoru smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Haley," they both said, as Hikaru hid his face away from everyone.

And that day, I kept remembering over and over. For the rest of my life, I'll remember that great act of kindness Hikaru gave me as he saved me.

I'm happy I can have someone on my side who will come to my rescue. No matter the situation.

* * *

"Benibara, seems she's escaped!" Hinako exclaimed, lifting up the rope in her hand.

Benibara just laughed evilly. "No matter. We still have proof that we can use against the Host Club. Ladies, it's time we go meet with our '**sources.**'"

**A/N: Aww! So kawaii! Hikaru to the rescue! And here on out, things will start changing and you'll see gradually what I mean. Until next time my friends!**


	8. EEK! A PERVERT!

**A/N: Lalaala! This is dbzluver154 (aka: Alley) here with another chapter to this epic fanfic ever! I got my yummy low pulp orange juice and Nature Valley granola bar and I'm ready to write at 8:00am in the morning! Woot! Which is odd because I'm not really a morning person at all. NOT EVEN CLOSE!**

**PS: The New Year's vacation the twins are taking Haley on won't be one chapter. It will go like 'Day 1, Day2, etc.' And since they leave tonight, it'll be seven days, due to them coming back Friday night. :3 **

* * *

Chapter 8: EEK! A PERVERT!

To: Haley Fujioka "**Hitachiin"**

From: The twins

** Hey , little sis of ours! Bet you're excited for our New Year's trip! Cause we are! Just wanted to remind you that you don't need to pack anything involving clothing. Our mother just finished it all for you! ^_^ So, just pack anything besides that. We'll be leaving tonight and come back Friday night, so about seven days we'll be up in New York. Also, our plane will leave at 6:00pm. So, come at our place about 5:15pm. ^_^**

**Sent at 4:40pm**

* * *

To: The twins

From: Haley Fujioka "**Hitachiin**"

**And what if I don't arrive at your house at that time? Haruhi already left with Tamaki to their trip and my father's out right now… so, I have no ride there. Unless I walk… and I didn't pack yet! T_T**

**Sent at 4:45pm**

* * *

To: Haley Fujioka** "Hitachiin"**

From: The twins

** You really are a blunt girl… . And if you didn't have ride, why did you wait last minute to tell us?! Ugh! Haley, you really procrastinate with things. But oh well! We'll have a car come and get you. **

**PS: Side note from Hikaru- Make sure to get into the RIGHT car. I won't be able to help you if you get kidnapped for the second time! Ok?! It's a long black limo. You can't possibly get that screwed up with another car. I hope not… O_o**

**Sent at 4:46pm**

* * *

Yes, Hikaru. I'm sure I won't get the cars freaking mixed up! Ugh! Besides, that kidnapping wasn't even my fault. AND, I wasn't in a car. It was a dark classroom with no lights. With me tied to the chair.

Sheesh!

And a limo? Really! I'm totally going to get weird stares when I go out there. They'll think it's some rich people from Hollywood or whatever coming. Or worse yet, yakuza.

I shook my head and grabbed my bangs. "That's even worse than the first thought for heck's sake, Haley!"

I skimmed over they're message again and made sure to re-read Hikaru's note. God forbidden if I didn't, I probably would, somehow, get in the wrong car! Then, I looked at the time in the upper right hand side of my dark blue phone.

4:50pm.

"Well, I better be getting my stuff ready then," I sighed as I gathered a bunch of stuff from the bathroom.

Things like a toothbrush, shampoo/conditioner, and all that I put in my tan back pack. I ran over into 'my' room, which is also Haruhi's room, and scanned the area of necessities I needed. I grabbed my Ipod, of course to keep from boredom on the plane and opened up my drawers.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to bring 'undergarments' with me, since I have no idea if their mother is making THAT as well. So, I just shrugged and brought those into my bag as well. I took a few short sleeve shirts, hoodies, jeans, and a couple shorts with me, in case.

I have no idea what all my 'clothes' are going to look like. I just hope they're not too bad, as in well… just never mind! Forget I said anything of that depraved reference!

Totally not going to wear any of that stuff if it's like that! Even if the twins threaten me to! I'll refuse!

Then again, I might go on a guilt trip. With their mother going through all the trouble in making seven days' worth of stuff. Yeah, I know. Stupid to get sad about. But hey! I'm a sucker into one of those situations and knowing how mischievous those dang twins are, they probably will pull something like that on me.

Checking to make sure I got everything, I headed off into the kitchen.

Do I need anything here? Well, they'll be food down there anyways, Haley. So, I doubt I need anything…

_Yeah. Those two are literally addicted to commoner's coffee. They love it. _

I smirked deviously and grabbed a few packets of coffee with me. Thank you Haruhi for mentioning those words. Usually hotel rooms have coffee makers in each, so, I can just bribe those two if they force me into some weird situation, like the clothing.

Perfect!

But is it ok to take this stuff on the plane? I thought, as I stopped in dead tracks. Errr…

"Oh well!" I laughed as I zipped up my bag. I placed my cellphone CAREFULLY into my backpack's smallest pouch and slid it in there. So, with my luck, I won't lose it like last time.

Now, I must find the correct car and don't hop in the wrong one, according to Hikaru's wise words.

When I finally found the stretched limo parked at my house, I sighed in relief as I walked down the stairs and met up with the driver.

"May I take your bags?" he asked politely, bowing to me like I was some rich girl. WHICH I'M NOT CONSIDERING THAT STUPID DEBT KYOUYA KEEPs PESTERING ME ABOUT!

"It's alright. I got it, sir," I smiled back as he nodded and opened the side door for me to enter through. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," another pair of voices called out when the door shut.

Colorful lights streamed throughout the entire car and brighter lights lit up from the top. Then, that's when I recognized who was in the limo with me.

Those two idiots…

"Are you excited?" Kaoru shouted excitingly, throwing his hands in the air.

"It's gonna be so awesome!" Hikaru high fived his brother, smiling like usual.

"So, you guys randomly decide to go in this car with me to your place? You didn't say this in your text..." I said a bit annoyed.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. Kaoru placed on arm on his brother, both smiling. "You don't have to mention EVERYTHING in one text. Besides, it would've been too long, since we… I mean I had to include Hikaru's urgent message…"

"Besides, we lied! We're already going to airport anyways!" Hikaru laughed at my confused expression and pinched my cheek.

"Ow! Hey! Wait a minute then! Then…" I gritted my teeth and then slid back into my seat, placing a hand on my forehead; sighing. "You lied about the time, too!"

"DING, DING, and WE HAVE A WINNER!" they announced high fiving each other again and just laughed at me.

Ah… this is going to be horrible! Is it too late to jump out of the car when it's in motion? I was only a few blocks away from my house. Seriously, can I? Please? PLEASE! HARUHI! FATHER! AHHHH!

* * *

_**At the airport…**_

I can't believe that I accept in going with these tricksters! What was going through my mind at the time to make me go through with such a plan?!

"Yo! C'mon, Haley! You're not allowed to drag your feet, idiot!" Hikaru hollered back at me as he took my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Hikaru, they're giving us weird stares… Hikaru… DAMMIT! LISTEN TO ME!" I whispered nervously as a bunch of people staring us down with awe and confusion at my outburst.

Hikaru rolled his gold eyes and kept tugging me along. "That's because of two reasons, Haley. One, we're gorgeous looking men. And two, they know what family we're from. The Hitachiin family is a very well-known group to Japan."

Kaoru walked beside him and smiled back at me. "Yup. And they see a pretty girl with us that haven't seen before. So, you kinda need to act the part of being our sister in this situation. Just to easy up your life, 'kay?"

Easy up my life? What? Is it going to be nuts when we actually get to New York?

"Is it even legal for you guys to go on a plane without an adult?" I muttered to myself quietly but they somehow were able to hear it and snickered at my comment.

"Of course we can! We may only be fifteen but since we're rich, we can do whatever we want!" they both said, sneaking a smirk under they're devious little faces.

Totally ignoring their ignorant comment, I nearly gasped as I realize something. "Uh… what if they're some Host Club customers here? And they see me as a girl."

Hikaru shrugged, putting one hand in his pocket. "Simple. Then, you'll act like our cousin."

Cousin? So now I'm supposed to be their cousin?! Man, they're really determined to have me into their family! Geez! Shifting from being a sister to them in public to cousin when Host Club people randomly show up. Fun!

* * *

_**In the airplane… **__**(You're about to see pissed off Hitachiin brothers… be warned)**_

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise when we got on our plane finally.

We were First Class!

There were only a few seats up here. Maybe about six total with red velvet texture on each. The floor had like a red carpet design and fancy lights were on each side. A large HD TV was also another feature that was simply amazing to me. I was completely awe struck.

Was this even a plane? What is this?

"Well? Isn't it amazing? First Class experience for a commoner must be overwhelming." They put a hand on each my shoulders, smiling as they noticed my entire face lit up.

I nodded my head slowly, trying to take it all in at once.

"Well, while your busy trying to comprehend all this. We'll put our bags up," they took all three of our luggage and walked over to our seats. They unlocked the top hatch of the storage units and started, one by one; putting all the stuff we had in it.

So much beauty. I can't even describe this! And we're even the first three seats in First Class!? Oh… my…God… THIS IS FREAKING EPIC! THANK YOU LORD FOR LETTING ME COME ON THIS TRIP! **(A/N: Oh, Haley, so now we're thankful for coming along? You make no sense.)**

"Hey, little missy. Wow, First Class? You must be rich. Wanna come and sit by me?" a tall blond haired boy asked behind me.

I turned around and glared at him, my brown eyes getting infuriated. "Please. I know you tricks. And if I were you, I'd leave."

The boy reached out and grabbed my arm. "Oh, c'mon! You'll have more fun with me."

"I'm seriously warning you, kid."

"What? I'm a kid to you? You ain't better yourself, midget," he continued, still pestering me.

"Let me go, you damn weirdo!" I hissed angrily at him, trying to push him away.

But I felt someone come up behind me and lifted me out of his reach. I could sense a very, very unfriendly aura coming from behind and I think I had a clue of who it was.

"Hey! Better watch it where you're putting those dirty hands on, bastard!" Hikaru glared coldly at him, dropping me back down on my feet.

"Disgusting! To believe men like you sink so low into hitting on a girl that's a part of the Hitachiin family! You have some death wish or what?" Kaoru gripped his white shirt. "You realize she's our sister right?"

Hikaru cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly. "I hope you realize we don't let anyone touch our sister so carefree like that and let them get away without punishment."

"I-I'm sorry! Terribly sorry! I didn't realize!" the boy stuttered fearfully, unsure of what to do.

Hey! I warned the guy, didn't I? But he didn't take the hint and kept going. And see? This is what happens when you don't listen to the beautiful brown haired fifteen year old girl named Haley when she tells to stop. It's not my fault if Hikaru and Kaoru go off on him. He deserved it.

But… I thought again, sighing. I don't want them to make a scene, sense the plane didn't take off yet and the red curtains weren't shut. So, people can watch the fighting.

I can't believe I'm going save this damn guy!

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, give it a break. Don't go making a scene just because of this perverted guy," I said, pushing the two away from him. "Seriously, I don't want have to deal with police interrogations and everything on vacation. That's the last thing I want to do! Save you guys from being in jail!"

Both of them still weren't letting up. Not one bit. They were still pretty pissed at this guy.

The boy behind me tried to run but I gripped his collar, having a demon-like face on. "_And where do you think you're going, __**sir**_? _You think that I'm going to forgive you and let you walk away with no harm! I may have let Hikaru and Kaoru be pushed off to the side. But, no girl would ever let that slide!"_

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed at my attempts of slapping the pervert back and forth. "So she doesn't want **US** to do anything, and **WERE** supposed to be the manly protectors. And she doesn't want to deal with the police but she continues anyways. THAT'S NOT FAIR! HALEY! WE WANT TO BE IN ON THE FUN! AFTERALL, HE PISSED US OFF AS WELL! MOVE!"

"No!" I shouted angrily, trying to push them away again. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW CREEPY THAT IS FOR A PERVERT TO HIT ON A GIRL?! WHAT IF **YOU** GUYS WERE A GIRL AND HAD THAT HAPPEN!"

"But that's why we got pissed at him and wanted to **AVENGE** you, BAKA!" they complained, trying break my frantic pushing.

I felt someone's hand touch my leg and jumped in surprise. "Eek! He did it again! **PERVERT**!" I nearly cried out, holding myself and keeping a far distance from him.

"THAT'S IT! BASTARD, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET TOUCHING HER!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled furiously as they closed the curtain and jumped on top of him.

And so, that's how my trip to New York began.

With a pervert.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love the Hitachiin brothers! I wonder how the trip is going to go down! –thinks- Muahaha! I got it all planned out but none of you will find out until I start writing it. Muahaha! Until next time… :3**


	9. The First Night

**A/N: Before I start, I want to say thank you for all the funny and nice reviews you've been giving me. That's where I get my inspiration from. So, I want to thank you all! And on a side note for this next chapter, Haley's going to be a mess and quite the handful for the twins. I wonder if they can handle her. Oh dear… guess you're going to have to read and find out XD**

Chapter 9: The First Night

Well, we finally made it to New York in one piece after that hair rising experience for me. See, I'm not too much an airplane rider and let's just say I get very panicky when we hit a small bump or something. And considering I was the one sitting in the middle of Hikaru and Kaoru, they were so close to killing me. Not literally of course! It's just I was moving so much and freaking out. They got all pissed off with me and kept on trying to relax myself. But it didn't work.

Anyways, aside from that, you're probably wondering what happened to that perverted guy. Well…uh… let's just say Hikaru and Kaoru put him in his place. And when I mean that, they somehow got grey duct tape and wrapped it around the guy and his seat. It was so embarrassing! Having all the people watch them doing that! Ugh!

Shortly after arriving at like 8:00pm at night, we finally arrived to our hotel we're going to stay at.

I looked up and notice it like a skyscraper. Noticing a sign, I grimaced and sighed, still walking with them. "Hitachiin Inn?"

Both them nodded as we continued walking to the check in desk. "Yup! Our family owns it!"

"Why! You two are the sons of the Hitachiin family, aren't you?" the check-in desk lady squealed. She was easily swooned by their handsomeness and nearly collapsed on spot from it.

Wow… does every flipping girl do this except for me? Even Haruhi doesn't… then again; she IS my sister after all. So maybe, appeal of guys doesn't really work on us. Family genes maybe? Hmm…

"Oh! What a pretty girl! You're so lucky to travel with the Hitachiin brothers!" she trilled excitingly, clasping her hands together.

"Actually, I'm their sister… so… we do this all the time," I lied casually, re-positioning my backpack straps.

The girl blinked before speaking. She titled her head to the side. "Really? You look nothing like them."

WHY I OUGHT TO! WHAT IS SHE IMPLYING?! I'M FREAKING UGLY!? I'M GONNA FREAKING BEAT HER ASS FOR THAT! COME AT ME! WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN TO ME!?

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the steam coming off my head and grabbed both of my hands. They started laughing nervously as they saw that I'm going to tick any minute now. "Heh… so, we need our key to our room please! Our sister is getting impatient…"

"U-um… sure thing. You're room number is 300. Take a left down that hallway and there should be an elevator on the right hand side. It's pretty easy to get to afterwards. Enjoy your stay! And if you need anything, anything at all, just call the front desk! ~" she pointed out the direction we were to take and then, we were off.

* * *

At first, I thought this was going to be just a regular hotel. You know… with two beds, a plain bathroom, a bulky TV, and such. But when I opened the door, it was totally a shocker to me!

It was a gigantic room! The room had four tall glass windows with white curtains. A large white sofa that could fit eight people easily. The bathroom had two golden sinks that were attached to black and white marble countertops. Beautiful red and white roses were placed in a glass face on both sides of the sinks. Two showers that were marble as well! A large HD TV was hooked up in front of the large couch. A fireplace was under the TV with white bricks.

I moved over to the kitchen. Yes, there was even that! The counters were all dark blue with specks of white marble. A tall white fridge with various compartments towered over me. The stove was like a dark blue/ivory color. The sink in this part of the room was hard to believe. It was definitely real gold! EVEN A COFFEE MAKER! YES!

"Is this even a hotel…?" I said, speechless in the center of the room.

"Yup. Too much for a commoner to take in?" Hikaru answered, plopping his stuff on the ground.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. A tad too much…"

"You'll get used to it, Haley," Kaoru smiled as he walked over to the sofa and relaxed, putting his arms behind.

"I doubt that." I mumbled quietly as I walked over and PLANNED on putting my bag on one of the beds. But that's when my eyes widened in shock.

There was only ONE bed!

It was a king sized regular white bed with a satin like texture to it. A rose like design was noticeable on the top part of it. All the sheets on it were silk.

I didn't mind if I had to sleep in this gigantic bed. It wouldn't bother me. IF I WAS WITH HARUHI OR MY FRIENDS THAT WERE FREAKING GIRLS! But it's not that situation, now is it?

I was spending vacation with two boys that are known for being mischievous and little devils, even with ME! I met them about four days ago and was still somewhat unsure of them. I told them about my life, for the most part, I know theirs. Still, I'm concerned about this little problem.

I mean, boys will be boys, no matter who they are. This implies about Tamaki, Kyouya, and even Honey! Well, no. I take Honey off that list and maybe Kyouya but Tamaki… NO WAY! In other words, what I'm trying to say is that these boys will have they're weird 'perverted' moments. Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru saved me from a pervert but that doesn't mean they might be like that. Especially them being twins… Haruhi told me they like the same things…

Good Lord! That'll be bad!

"I don't think I'm going to sleep on this bed. Just saying," I finally had the guts to say.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at me, confused at what I was getting at. "And why is that?"

I blushed slightly, keeping my head turned away from them. "Well… consider the problem here. One girl and two boys. It's a pretty self-explanatory thing."

* * *

**Three minutes go by…**

"Oooohhhhh! I see…" they both said, after thinking long and hard about what I meant.

"Yeah. Therefore, I'm going to go sleep out in the hallway!" I ran over to the door to unlock it until Hikaru gripped my pink shirt from behind.

He sighed and shook his head, infuriated. "You risk having perverts come at you like that than with us. Even if this hotel has rich people, doesn't mean some aren't perverts."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT STATEMENT TO YOURSELF?!" I yelled at him, embarrassed at this situation, taking his hand off my shirt.

He started blushing as well and yelled back at me, still furious. "NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY I'M A PERVERT!? I'M NOT!"

"YOU JUST FREAKING GRABBED THE BACK OF MY SHIRT! YOU DON'T CALL THAT SEXUAL HARASSMENT!?"

"IT'S NOT! AND I WAS PULLING YOU BACK! DAMN IT!"

Kaoru started laughing in the background at our heated argument about perverts and sexual harassment. He tried to keep a quiet giggle to himself. He was finding it very amusing.

"UGH! I'M SLEEPING OUT THERE, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I TOLD YOU NO!" he shouted loudly at me, grabbing my left leg, and causing me to fall on the ground.

I whipped my head back at him; my brown hair was a mess in front of my face. "GOD DAMN IT, HIKARU! QUIT TOUCHING ME!"

"QUIT INTERPRETING THIS THE WRONG WAY, PERVERTED GIRL!" he glared at me, his gold eyes fuming with anger.

"PERVERTED GIRL?! THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING THAT TO, VULGAR BOY!"

Hikaru cracked his knuckles in front of me and both us banged our heads against each other's. Orange hair collided with brown. Enraged gold eyes striking with pissed off brown ones.

"I'M A VULGAR BOY NOW?! THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! I THINK THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT GAVE YOU TOO MANY RELAXING MEDS FOR YOU!" he hissed angrily, still staring me down furiously.

"BULLSHIT! I'M NOT SOME DRUG ADDICT!" I yelled at him pushing him away forcefully.

Kaoru sighed as he was going to have to give up his amusement for today. It was getting a little too heated.

He got up from his seat and came up behind both us. Slamming his fists on both of our heads.

"Owww! Kaoru!" both Hikaru and I exclaimed in pain, holding the top of our heads.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "You two had enough fighting for today. Now, let's figure this out like proper ladies and gentlemen, alright?"

"Fine!" Hikaru and I grumbled, turning away from each other.

A vein popped in Kaoru's forehead and he struck us again. But his blow was a lot harder.

"I SAID LIKE PROPER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes, sir!" Hikaru and I began crying in pain. "Sure thing, boss! We'll listen! Tell us what to do! We'll listen! We promise to stop fighting just don't hurt us again! Please!"

He smirked at our begging. It was rare for Hikaru to beg. It really was. And even more shocking to hear both of us begging exactly in unison.

"Ok. Well… since Haley doesn't want to sleep with the two of us, Hikaru, you could try the sofa. Or, it could switch. We can have the two of us sleep on the sofa and you on the bed. Whichever you prefer is alright with us, Haley," Kaoru explained.

"But… I don't want to sleep on the sofa!" Hikaru whined but shut up right after when he saw his brother's fist slowly rise above his head. "Never mind! Whichever you prefer!"

"Then, I'll choose the sofa," I smiled as I gathered my stuff and put by the couch's side.

"Are you sure, Haley?" Kaoru asked. He wanted to be considerate towards her and felt that it wasn't right for a girl to have to sleep on a sofa instead of a bed.

I nodded in reassure him it was alright. I didn't want to bug those two. Besides, having them sleep on a sofa would be awfully hard for two brothers.

Especially Hikaru.

I didn't want to wake up an hour later and hear him complaining, not that he would since his brother will keep threatening him. Plus, it only makes since if the petite sized girl slept on it. I was way tinier than these two boys.

* * *

So, I got to claim the bathroom first to change into my PJs. How considerate were they? Or maybe they just want to see what the heck I'm wearing… Perverted!

My eyebrows twitched and my mouth was open but nothing came out. I was speechless. I lifted up the clothing in front of me.

Lingerie. ARE YOU FLIPPING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?

At least it was in a one piece gown but it still was very sleazy looking. And considering the fact I got two boys on the other side of the door waiting for me to come out and change.

The gown had a solid black color but had white designs like roses and such circling around it. On the top part of it, it had a white lacy bow in the center and wrapped around to the back side, which made me freak out even more.

All laced in the back! That's it! No extra cloth behind that! I CAN'T GO OUT WEARING THAT, ESPECIALLY IN FRONT THOSE TWO!

I scurried through the back frantically to look for something 'decent' looking to wear to bed. But it seems, it was all lingerie. ALL OF IT!

And may I add here, they seem to be getting more revealing one after another.

"Damn… it!" I cursed under my breath.

I had no idea what to do and being the stupid girl that's blonde at heart; I left my bag out by the sofa. So, I can't go can't my regular clothes to wear over this! And, surely, I'm not walking out in front of those mischievous boys, either!

What in the hell am I supposed to do?!

**Hikaru POV**

What the hell was taking so long? I thought, waiting ever so patiently on the white bed, crossing my legs. It's already 10:30pm!

"Oooo, somebody's impatient over there," my idiotic brother started teasing me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Shut up, would yeah? I'm tired!" I replied back to him, slightly grouchy.

"Guys… I'm not going to come out," Haley's voice both brought us away from our fighting and got up, standing by the door.

"What's going on now?" I mumbled, irritated.

I was about sick of putting up with Haley as of now. Always complaining about something going wrong so far. It's driving me crazy! I'm not sure I can handle her anymore! Especially when I'm tired like this from fighting!

"I'm not going to wear this. Not in front of you guys, either!" her shout stung through me. I think that response was meant for me to be like this.

Damn her! She's still pissed with me!

Kaoru tried this time to convince her to come out and calm her down. "Relax. Is it really that bad, Haley?"

A minute went passed with silence and then, she spoke again. "Yeah. I'd rather not come out at all."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "C'mon. It can't be that bad… you're over exaggerating it."

"YOU WANNA BET, HIKARU!?" she roared heatedly behind the door.

I smirked and laughed. "Sure. Now come out!"

Please! She's so dramatic about everything! Surely, she's making worse than what it really is. It can't be that bad.

Well, I was mistaken when she actually walked out.

**Haley POV**

Why did I walk out!? Why?! I want to go back in side and lock myself in the bathroom for the night. I'm so freaking embarrassed! And having two boys just stare you down in front of you and don't say anything for the longest time doesn't help my situation either!

Quit staring at me! Quit staring at me! Quit staring at me! I kept saying quietly in my head.

Hikaru was so confident that it wasn't that bad but I see that wiped from his face in just a second after I came out. And he thought that I was over-dramatizing it. Yeah right!

"OK! MISSION LOCK HALEY FUJIOKA IN BATHROOM FOR THE REST OF THE TRIP IS STARTING!" I retreated back into the bathroom but came back out with a towel wrapped on my back. "But first I should probably switch out of this. Where's my bag at?"

"I-idiot!" Hikaru finally spoke, his face beet red. "DON'T WALK AROUND LIKE THAT!"

I turned around and glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I making YOU uncomfortable? WHY DON'T YOU SWITCH PLACES WITH ME?! I'M THE ONE THAT IS THE MOST EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW!"

"LOOK! JUST STAY IN THE BATHROOM AND KAORU AND I WILL BRING YOUR STUFF TO YOU!" he yelled, looking down as he tugged me over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Kaoru looked at his brother and spoke quietly. "Wasn't that a little harsh? Just throwing her in the bathroom like… that…Hikaru?"

"Shut up!" he said, covering his nose.

Kaoru got closer and noticed. HIKARU'S HAVING A NOSEBLEED FROM THAT!

Eww! Kaoru laughed in his head as he came back with a box of tissues.

"Never thought you'd get a simple nosebleed from that, Hikaru," his brother smirked, handing him a white tissue.

After that entire mess, I finally got to switch out of this sleazy looking nightgown and into just a white t-shirt and black shorts.

I kind of felt bad for those two. Hikaru and Kaoru. I caused a lot of problems today for them. Like… A LOT of problems. The pervert on the way here. The bed problem. My nightgown issue. Calling Hikaru a pervert. And everything else today. I wish I could tell them sorry. But… it's already midnight. They're sleeping already.

And so was I… well… not for long after a nightmare.

I had this nightmare. This nightmare that I was forced to go back to America and my aunt finding out I left without her permission.

. . .

_One day, I was late for showing up at the Host Club. I was running as fast as I could to make up my lateness. But when I opened the door, no one was there. Except for someone I despised. _

_My aunt. _

_I froze in my spot as I watched her turn around to face me. A face twisting in disgust at my mere presence. _

"_Unforgiveable! You decide to take off on your own to Japan to see your father and sister! And you decide to follow in your father's example! Inexcusable! Who do you think you are, Haley! You have absolutely no power in this fight! You're just fifteen!" she yelled at me, slapping my face harshly; causing me to fall on the cold floor._

"_What gives you the right to run off by yourself?!" she snarled slapping me again. _

_I wanted to cry. I wanted her to leave. I hated having to follow her orders all the time. She was controlling my life. I hated it how I couldn't do anything about it! I couldn't defy her myself. I learned that the hard way. _

"_I hope you realize I will do everything my power to protect you from these people!" she pointed to the entire Host Club, including my sister in the center. "And I'll be sure to shut it down… permanently!" _

_I felt myself crying as I ran over to the group pleading over and over. "No! You can't! Please don't! They didn't do anything wrong!" _

"_No!" I kept pleading as they faded away from my vision and so did my aunt with that wicked smile on her face. _

"_Please… don't go…" I whispered silently as I kneeled on the floor. My tears dropping onto the ground quietly as I sat alone and the lights disappeared. _

. . .

I found myself wide awake after that nightmare. My face was soaked with tears and my hands gripping my fleece blanket closely.

Thank God it's only a dream! It felt so real…

I sat up straight in my sofa and turned my head to the two sleeping twins. They're so funny when they sleep together. I smiled at them.

They really do stay together. That's just really sweet. It's rare to see them like this. I guess only when they sleep is the only they do.

I sighed as I looked down at my blanket. After that nightmare, I doubt I can sleep for another hour. What in the world am I going to do now?

Turning slowly again to see the twins and sighed again. I was so admin about not joining them because I was concerned they were going to do weird things to me. But, however you look at it, those two look peaceful.

I slowly got up and walked over by them.

I whispered softly to the one on the right, unsure of who was who, since their bangs were both facing towards each other.

"Hey… hey… wake up for a minute, please."

The one I was talking to started moving and turned around so I could face him. "What so early in the morning now, Haley?" he replied, groggily.

"Hey, Hikaru, can I sleep with you guys? Just for tonight," I asked, trying to keep my voice down so I don't wake up Kaoru.

Hikaru started lightly laughing, putting a hand on his face. "What happened to you freaking out about sleeping with us?"

I clenched my hands at my sides harder but relaxed by loosening up. "Look, just never mind I said anything." I began walking with my back turned away from him.

"Why's your face wet?" he asked, acting all serious for a change.

I stopped halfway from him and the sofa. My head sulking down as I placed a hand on the white couch. "It's not wet. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You were crying over something, weren't you?" I felt his eyes set on me.

He's really persistent. Damn it! And observant!

I exhaled in defeat. He won.

**Hikaru POV**

"Look, you stay on this side of the bed. Also, we keep our backs turned at each other. Alright?" I explained pulling the white sheets over both Haley and I.

"You seem really uncomfortable about this. Maybe I should've stayed back on the sofa," she said concerned but started to doze off.

I sighed as I shifted myself onto my side and hugged my pillow.

That's because I am, baka!

* * *

**At 1:30am in the morning**

Why on Earth does my chest feel heavy? What the heck? Am I dying?

DYING!? THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM, HIKARU! OH MY GOD! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! PLEASE NOT THAT BE IT! ARGH!

Frantically, I quickly opened my gold eyes and relaxed. I wasn't dying. It was just Haley's head on my chest. Phew! Wait a minute…

Haley's…head…

WHY IS SHE SLEEPING ON ME! I THOUGHT I TOLD HER SPECIFIC STANDARDS FOR HER TO LISTEN TO!

I felt my face heat up and start turning red at this outcome. I didn't anticipate this happening. Having a girl use a guy's chest as a pillow? Really! And of all people, it has to me!?

"Hey… Haley… why are you sleeping on me?" I asked quietly, hesitating slightly. I inhaled sharply as she moved her small hand on my chest, moving her head slightly.

I saw her smile as she stopped moving. She continued holding onto my chest while mumbling. Half sleepy and half awake. "It's because it's more comfortable like this and I feel better because I know someone's right by me."

Then, she dozed off again and her smile slowly faded and turned into a peaceful sleeping face. I could her quiet breathing.

I bit my lip tensely, trying to withstand having a girl just sleep on top of you. This was definitely not fun for me right now. I wasn't too happy with her right now.

But…

I'll admit… she's being extremely peaceful when she sleeps. Shocking for a blood type AB. And, she IS quite cute sleeping like that…

BUT WOULDN'T ANY OTHER GUY THINK LIKE THAT?! I MEAN EVERY GUY WOULD AGREE THAT A GIRL SLEEPING ON THEM WOULD BE CUTE! RIGHT?!

I exhaled slowly and wrapped my arms around her. Then, I fell asleep while I still held onto her.

'_What do you really consider her as?' _

* * *

**A/N: Got some of the humor through this long chapter but towards the end, it got kawaii! :3 Until next time…! **


	10. Capture Haley Before She Escapes' Game!

**A/N: RAWR! Alley here with another chapter! It's a little short but it's to pass some time and humor before the big thing happens!~ Annnndd! Now, Haley created a game, 'Chase After Haley and Capture Her Before She Escapes!' Oh, brother! I can only imagine what they're going to do this time… And they're New Year is in two days, considering it's Sunday for them in the story. I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT! O: O^O I'm enjoying this torture to Haley. It's quite fun, especially having her trapped with the twins. **

**Haley: THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I HATE IT! QUITE TORTURING ME, YOU JERK! *O***

**Me: STFU! I'm your creator! I can do whatever I want with you! YOU'RE JUST AN OC!**

**Haley: NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER CONTROL ME! Grrr…**

**Me: -eyes light up- Testing my power, are we?**

**Haley: I dare you!**

**Me: -smirks- Go and kiss Hikaru! ;D**

**Haley: O_o NO!**

**Me: -grins even wider- Fine! Go to Hikaru and say he's hot! ;D**

**Haley: …. Do I have to? **

**Me: Yes!~~~ **

***Hikaru walks in***

**Haley: -walks up to him and gulps- Hikaru… you're hot… O/O –runs away after saying that-**

**Me: Success! ^_^**

**Hikaru: O/O ….the hell?**

**Now story time!-**

Chapter 10: 'Capture Haley Before She Escapes' Game

**Haley POV**

I kept shifting in my sleep. Tossing and turning and such. What the hell was I sleeping on? It's definitely NOT a pillow! Not even close!

Did I fall on the floor? Am I lying on the covers? The mattress? What is this?

I slowly opened my brown eyes and yawned. I scanned around to see what I really was laying on. Slowly getting up, I noticed.

I was lying on Hikaru's chest!? WHEN THE HELL DID I DO THAT!

Jolting out of his grasp, I covered my face as I start blushing. "When in the hell…? I did that unconsciously?"

"You're finally up, aren't you?" Kaoru popped his head up from the couch and waved over at my; smiling.

Instantly, I shook my head and slapped my hand on my forehead. I still didn't comprehend how on Earth I somehow was hugging Hikaru in my sleep. Was I really that wiped out from my nightmare that I decided on doing that?

Kaoru started giggling at me. He put his hand on his mouth. "Oooooh! Somebody's being naughty! Sleeping on a boy's chest… what were you two doing when I was sleeping?"

I started blushing again, sweating nervously. And yet, I had nothing to say. Instead, I took one of my pillows and angrily threw it at Kaoru's face.

He easily dodges and continued laughing. "Wow! Somebody's a pissed off girl in the morning!"

"Shut up! I mean…" I clasped my hands on my face as my eyes widened in humiliation and started sobbing. "Did I really do **that**?! Without remembering!? I feel like a horrible girl!"

Kaoru shrugged, turning on the TV. "Who knows? I was knocked out cold so, I couldn't say if you did or not."

"Ugh! What are you two trying to get at?" another voice questioned, groggily. Hikaru rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, he stared at me for a short time until jumping all the way back on the other side of the bed; panicking. "Um… you didn't wake up noticing that, right? 'Cause it's not what it looks like!"

I glared at him irately and tackled him to the bed so that he was under me. My brown eyes were burning furiously at him. I was so fucking pissed with him. Normally, I don't take swearing to this extent but I have to straight with my answer. It's true.

"H-I-K-A-R-U! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! ONE FLIPPING MINUTE I'M QUESTIONING WHAT I'M SLEEPING ON AND THE NEXT I NOTICE IT'S YOUR CHEST! YOU WERE ALSO HOLDING ON TO ME, TOO! SO DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT'S BULLSHIT!" I hissed at him, holding his arms down. My long brown hair touching his bare chest.

Hikaru was shaking nervously under me. He had no idea what to say because he knew instantly when I tackled him, I was thinking this the wrong way.

"DAMN IT! SAY SOMETHING!" I yelled at him, shaking him back and forth like a rag doll.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU CAME TO ME CRYING ABOUT A NIGHTMARE LAST NIGHT AND ASKED TO SLEEP WITH ME! AND DON'T TWIST THAT THE WRONG WAY, HALEY! IT WAS YOU THAT SWITCHED AND RANDOMLY FELL ASLEEP ON TOP OF ME!" he responded, still shaken by my accusation.

My eyes softened up and my grip on him released. I fell down to my knees helplessly, zoning out of the real world momentarily.

Then… did I force him to… AHHHH!

I ran over to the window and opened it up, letting cold winter air come through. I screamed frantically, holding the window open. "GIVE ME BACK MY VIRGINITY, GOD!"

Hikaru stared at me confused at my sudden outburst and started blushing like crazy when he realized what I meant. He covered his face with the sheet to prevent anyone noticing.

_Really, Haley? You think **THAT'S** what happened?!_ He thought quietly to himself.

Kaoru ran over to me and pulled me back in, shutting the window. "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

I started squirming like some two year old trying to reach the window again. "Let go of me! I want to escape this place! GOD HELP ME!"

"What? Are you trying to jump out the window?! What's wrong with you! Baka! We're on the third floor!" he struggled to keep his hold on my arms.

"I DON'T CARE! I CAN MAKE THE JUMP…" I shouted at him but my voice went quieter. "Probably…"

Kaoru stared at me, still agitated by my uproar. He started to let go of me when he realized I was settling down and stopped struggling.

"Please tell me you're done," he said slowly and cautiously backing away, breathing heavily.

I paused where I was and sucked in a big breath of air. "Ye… NO! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

I started running quickly to the window before Kaoru could catch up and nearly banged myself against it with a THUD!

"HALEY! STOP IT!" he barked at me, trying to pull me back but I kept my intense hold on the window's curtains as he kept tugging. Kaoru whipped his head furiously at his brother, his gold eyes flaming. "HIKARU! GET YOU'RE FREAKING ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME CONTROL THIS WILD CHILD! NOW!"

My brown eyes enlarged tenfold and I started shaking as I kept holding onto the curtain even tighter. "NOOO! KEEP THAT SEX OFFENDER AWAY FROM ME!"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES?! I DIDN'T DO THAT TO YOU!" Hikaru hollered furiously back at me, throwing the sheet off his still reddened face.

"HIKARU! HELP ME! DAMN IT!" Kaoru clenched his teeth as he fell onto the floor and started dragging his feet back; doing everything he could to pull me back. But I was stronger than him and kept holding on firmly.

When I saw Hikaru grumbling to himself and saw him walking over to his brother, I let go of the curtain and ran behind the sofa. I hid behind like a coward, kneeling down and keeping my head up on the cushion. I looked like some animal stalking their prey. But actually, it's the other way around. Ah!

"Creepy! She looks like she's going to jump out at us and kill us!" Kaoru gasped, holding his mouth in fear as he stared at my predator like brown eyes enraged from what these two idiots were causing.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I glowered coldly at them, gripping my small fingers by my head.

That's when I saw a creepy smile flashed across the two of their faces. A smile that meant something devious was going to happen and I couldn't predict what'll go down. Quit smiling like that! I hate when you two do that! That's the smirk that they use before they trick Tamaki badly and if they're using it on me, then it can't be anything good!

My life is literally screwed right now!

"Ok~~! You can just stay there…" they both said at the same time with a high pitched voice as they turned their back on me and started walking away.

"Really now?" I crossed my arms as I gradually stood up, glaring at them.

I wasn't buying it. Not at all. I wasn't stupid. I knew never trust these two. Never.

"Yeah… like we care!" they waved their hands at me as if to show that they really didn't care.

I tilted my head to the side with a confused look. Hikaru just fell back on the bed and Kaoru just started talking to him, sitting on the other side. Not one of them moved at all from they're spot. They just kept talking casually and that's it. Nothing. No more screaming, yelling, etc.

What the hell?

I shifted my eyes to the white door on my left and back at the twins. Then, back to the door.

Seems jumping out the window isn't a logical thing to do because we are pretty high up here. And, it's closer to those two. So, maybe I could try the door. If I run fast enough, like a mad dash, and unlock the door, I could make it easily out of here. I would have no idea where to go, though.

I sucked in a big gulp of air and that's when I ran for it. I nearly jumped over the sofa, somehow, and ran as fast I could to the door.

"NOW, HIKARU!" I heard Kaoru yell a command to his brother as they raced after me.

"Shit!" I hissed as I slammed against the door. I looked up and noticed Hikaru trying to jump on top of me. I quickly banged myself against the wall to avoid him and seem he hit his head on the door as well.

"Ha! Missed me!" I teased him, sticking my tongue out and ran in the other direction.

Kaoru, appearing out of nowhere, ran in front of me and both of us collided. Both falling on the ground, we rubbed our foreheads afterwards. That freaking hurt! I'm going to end up with brain damage if this continues on!

But when the throbbing pain subsided a minute later, I noticed Kaoru wasn't up yet. I could make a break for it! Yes!

I jolted up and ran on top of the bed. I was jumping up and down, making faces at the two twins crying in pain. This was a funny game… until they get up later.

"Look… you guys can't catch me! I'm just too fast for you two! And I'm sneaky. Therefore, proving I'm literally a little devil like you twins! And that's shocking a girl can beat you two in a game!" I laughed hysterically as I put my hands on my hips.

Then, I saw a pissed of Hikaru come at me after he recovered.

I smirked at him and jumped up higher to avoid him. He fell face first on the bed while I hopped over to the other side.

"You guys are horrible at games!" I snickered as I avoided Kaoru's attempt to catch me by jumping off the bed and running a few feet away from them.

"Oh… so now it's a game?" Hikaru growled, lifting himself up and turned at me. "What happened to all the weird stuff you were saying about me?"

My grin got wider and started talking in an innocent child's voice. "I lied. I got bored~~~! So, I wanted to play a game called 'Capture Haley Before She Escapes!' But you guys suck at it!"

"WHAT!?" they both exclaimed as Kaoru lifted his head up, too. "SO… YOU WERE FAKING IT THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

I winked at them and plopped onto the couch, turning the TV on. "Maybe~~~!"

_SHE'S WORSE THAN US!_ They both shouted in their heads. _MUCH, MUCH WORSE! AND SHE MAKES HER GAMES REALISTIC LIKE SHE REALLY MEANS IT!_

I turned my head around and yawned. "Yo! You guys just gonna fuss over losing or are you guys going to join me in watching TV?"

Both them walked over and sat on different sides of me. "Next time, warn us when you play a game, got it, baka?"

I shook my head and smiled, turned my head to Hikaru and Kaoru. I placed a finger on my mouth, still smiling. "But that just ruins the fun in playing a game, now doesn't it?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was day one for yeah! XD Reallllyyyy short but it was still funny!~~~ lalalaaaa~~~ Peace out peeps! Until the next day of Haley's trip with the twins… I wonder what other events are going to go down… **


	11. Haley's Surprise for the Twins!

**A/N: I'm updating super quick on this story! I barely do on fanfics, like every day, but I guess it's because I'm extremely into writing this and finishing it strong. I'm not saying this is ending like the next chapter. Hoho! No! Not even close! If you think that, go walk the plank of shame! . Annnnnnnddd I've been DYING to write this chapter! It's the best one by far when it gets to the end. Annnnnd your surprise is in here too! ^_^ Why? Because….. ^_^**

**Haley, Hikaru, and Kaoru: It's New Year's Eve! **

**Me: …I wanted to say that! **

**Haley: You took too long! –sticks tongue out at me-**

**Me: Damn you all! You're hanging with the twins too much!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -wraps their arms around my shoulders and smiling deviously- Well, it's not our fault! You're the one that's writing things like that, Alley~~! **

**Me: -freaks out and has fangirl spasm- -collapses-**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -pokes me- Wow… we knocked out the writer. Uh oh! Walk away slowly… -starts walking away but Haley pounds them on the head-**

**Haley: Way to go, idiots! Now, Alley can't write the epic part in this chapter! And you two freak out about that epicness, too! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: O_o …What do you mean?**

**Haley: -brings ice and puts on my head- You'll see~~~! Please enjoy this next epic chapter while I wake up Alley and bring her back to the real world so she can write! ^_^ **_….wake up, dammit! Grrr… _

* * *

Chapter 11: Haley's Surprise for the Twins!

Yesterday was sure a tiring day. From fighting over more sexual harassment to making fun of Hikaru to changing that all into a fun game I was enjoying. But, obviously, those twins were still pretty angry with me yesterday. I had fun so, who cares if they didn't? They do this shit to Haruhi and me on a daily basis. And I don't really care what they do to Tamaki. He didn't even count and he's one of my entertainment choices when I have to go to the Host Club every day.

I sound horrible. Saying he's only meant for 'entertainment purposes' only. But it kind of was true… Oh well!

But do you know what today is? You do realize what day it is, right? Don't you? Seriously, you don't know?

IT'S NEW YEAR'S EVE!

I'm so excited for tonight! We get to watch the ball drop at midnight, freeze to death out there! Hikaru and Kaoru said we're just going to burn time by shopping, having dinner, and even ice skating! Although, I have no idea how to ice skate.

Call me stupid, I know, but seriously, I can't skate for my life! I tried roller skating when I was little but I failed at that, too. So, I have a feeling I'm going to do horribly at this. Wow… look at myself… I'm being totally negative to myself, even before I attempted this. Was I always this depressing?

NO! THE TAMAKI DISEASE IS GETTING TO ME! FIRST, I'M A HITACHIIN! NOW, I'M A FREAKING TAMAKI! AHHH! NEXT THING I KNOW, I'M GOING TO BE PLANTING MUSHROOMS IN MY DESIGNATED MUSHROOM ROOM! AHHHHH!

Beep, beep, beep!

My cellphone's constant text message ringing brought me back from my crazy melt down. I took my phone out and flipped it up sideways.

Oh… it's just Haruhi.

* * *

To: Haley Fujioka "**Hitachiin**"

From: Haruhi

**I'm not sure I can last anymore with Tamaki-senpai. He kept failing at skiing and fell in the snow like three times…. not that I was any better. But I wanted to say this early. Happy Almost New Year! How are things going in New York? Are the twins causing you trouble? If they are, I'm gonna kill them! **

**-Sent at 2:50pm**

* * *

I started giggling at her last remark. She would kill THEM? I doubt that one, my dear sister. Besides, if anyone that could beat them, it would most likely be me.

Then, I responded to her with my rapid texting speed.

* * *

To: Haruhi

From: Haley Fujioka "**Hitachiin**"

**Haha… sis, I doubt you'd actually beat them. But anyways, New York's been fun! In fact, I think I'm whipping them into shape. I don't think they had to really put up with an energetic person like me. They even slept in till noon today! GEEZ! Bums…! We're gonna go ice skating as soon as the two finish getting ready. Then, Hikaru mention something about shopping but you know me. I'm not a big shopper… And Tamaki fell like three times?! Oh C'mon! Tamaki! Just…wow… and if you're reading this, Tamaki, I'm going to come over there in Japan and beat your ass! O^O Creeping on Haruhi's phone… Gross! Pervert! **

**-Sent at 2:52pm**

* * *

To: Haley Fujioka "**Hitachiin**"

From: Haruhi

**Tamaki was reading my texts… :( Grrrr…. Now he's depressed saying, "How did she know I was reading it? And I'm not a pervert! I love my dear daughter…" –Sigh- Even on vacation, he doesn't let up… Well, I better be going… Tamaki said he's going to take me to a restaurant… o dear… O_o I'm not looking forward to it so, you have fun with your ice skating and shopping ;D Emphasize on the ";D" –laughs evilly- Have fun~~~~~!**

**-Sent at 2:58pm**

* * *

Haruhi! You know I hate shopping and ice skating! How dare you tease me about that? Especially over a phone with a text! You're such a jerk!

And emphasize on a wink smiley? The hell was she trying to get across? Was it some secret message only she could understand?

Ah! CURSE MY INNER BLOND HEART FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING THINGS!

"Hey, emotionless doll, you coming with us or what?" Hikaru's sarcastic voice called out.

I turned around to notice Hikaru and Kaoru were already waiting by the door.

"Emotionless doll? That's new." I replied sarcastically at him, zipping my white bubble jacket up, and sliding rose pink soft ear muffs on. "Ah! This is better can't hear a word from you!"

"Oh, really? So, I can say stuff like 'Haley loves Tamaki!'? Woot! Yes!" he smirked at my face turning a face of disgust.

"I can still hear you. Here, maybe if I did this it would help," I smiled coldly and shoved a black scarf at him and tied it around his mouth.

I turned over to Kaoru and smiled again. "Is this alright?"

Kaoru started cracking up at his infuriated brother and turned at me, still laughing hysterically. "Yup! It's perfect!"

"Nuff! Kafu! Helpf meff takf this offff of mef!" Hikaru tried to shouted but his yelling was just muffled and distorted from the scarf tightly secured on his mouth. He was struggling to untie the scarf from behind.

I looked up at Hikaru and rolled my eyes, laughing. "Relax! I'll take it off of you when we get outside!"

Kaoru grabbed my hand and I did to Hikaru and we were off.

Our mission of trying to ice skate was in the process.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! I'm falling! I'm gonna die! Ahh!" I failed my hands frantically as my posture was totally off balanced.

One leg was awkwardly stretched out to the front. The other was way behind me. The skates were like a size too big on me and started wobbling like crazy.

"Haley no liKEEEEYYYY! AH!" I tripped somehow on my left foot and fell straight on my butt for the third time already.

"That's it! I'm freaking done!" I shouted, crawling on the slick ice getting my jeans sopping wet and tried to find the exit.

Everyone in the ice rank was staring at me weirdly. A lot of them questioning why this girl was crawling and some were yelling at me to move out of the way. One of the people didn't see me crawling and I nearly cried as I clung to the white half wall on my left side to avoid the collision.

"I don't want to do this!" I hugged the wall tightly, crying.

Ice skating is not fun! I don't like it! It's cold! It hurts! And I can't to seem to even move an inch without falling!

"Baka! It's because you're not balancing yourself right!" Hikaru skated over to me and just started laughing at my action of hugging the wall.

"Well, I don't care! It's scary and I'm gonna die!" I muffled my response, looking down and away from his gold eyes.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and kneeled by me. "It's not that bad! You crazy girl!"

"Yes it is!"

"C'mon! I'm gonna teach you, then!" he grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Ok, first… let go," he instructed as he saw me shaking nervously, gripping onto the white wall.

"No! I feel safe like this! Besides, I'll just fall again if I let go," my voice echoing.

Hikaru, once again, sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed one of my arms and lightly pulled me away from the wall. I was a nervous wreck when I realized I was in the center of the ice. There wasn't a wall to support me at all!

"No, no, no! I'm going to fall!" I felt myself wobbling nervously on the ice.

"No you're not! Relax. I gotcha," he laughed as he held my hand tighter in his.

He was finding this amusing?! He was laughing at me because of my fear of falling for the fourth time! He's such a jerk! Hikaru, you're just horrible when you laugh at others! Grrr…!

"Okay. I'm gonna let you go and you start slowly on your own. I'll be on your right side in case. Take baby steps, alright?" he released his hand off mine gradually and noticed my face turning into a panicky stare for help.

"Baby steps? Great… I can't even do that!" I muttered under my breath as I gulped, taking my first step. I slid my right foot out first. Then, my left and slowly, picked up the pace. My eyes widened in shock at my ability.

I was ice skating!

"Good job, Haley!" he smiled in the background, clapping at my attempt.

Well, that one moment of accomplishment ended as quickly as it began. Because I tripped over my own foot… AGAIN! And I fell down for my fourth time!

Hikaru slid over by me and pulled me up again, laughing. "You're hopeless, Haley!"

"Shut up!" I grumbled at him as he helped me up and saw Kaoru coming by us as well.

"Not doing too well, huh?" Kaoru asked brushing some shaved ice off my jacket.

I shook my head and wiped some water off my face.

I failed at this! Why can the two do it so… easily? And here I am! Falling like some drunk ass girl that has no clue of what she's doing! Seriously! What the hell? Why can't I do this simple crap and the twins can?!

Kaoru grabbed my hand and grinned as he pulled me along with him. "How about I just drag you around and let you get the hang of it? I promise I won't let go until you're comfortable."

I blushed slightly and looked up at him, giggling. "Just don't drop me!"

"Grrr… KAORU! WAIT FOR ME!" we heard Hikaru call out and tried to catch up with us.

Both of us started laughing together and we skated faster to run from him.

This is just so much fun!

* * *

**11:50pm at night…**

"WOO! WHAT'S THAT?!" the twins commented in surprise, pointing to a glistening crystal like ball several thousand feet in the air.

"Are you two serious right now?" I laughed at them and pointed to the crystal. "That's the crystal ball that falls when the New Year is here. So, it'll slowly drop when the timer runs out. Currently, it's at ten minutes left."

Hikaru and Kaoru started at each other with a shocking face. "Oooo…"

"I HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY FOR THE NEW YEAR IN TEN MINUTES! GRAB THAT SPECIAL SOMEBODY AND GET READY TO KISS THEM WHEN THE BALL DROPS!" the blond hair announcer spoke through the silver microphone excitingly.

Oh brother! I forgot about that part of New Year's. Knowing how clueless the twins are, I bet they're gonna want me to explain that concept in what the announcer meant. And being the only one in this group that understood what she was saying, I didn't feel like having to explain to a couple of blunt boys what the hell it meant. Plus, they'll interpret it the wrong way and I don't want to be stuck in that situation, either! Because we're still spending one more day here before we head out. So, I don't want to hear about their weird theories if something happened. Ugh!

But to my disappointment, they did ask me curiously with that devious smile.

Sh-it!

"I don't feel like having to explain some stupid idea to you guys," I ignored them, keeping my face away from their persistency.

"Ooooo, please~~~~?" they begged at the same time, shaking my shoulders gently.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Pretty please?" their face twisting in annoyance.

I turned around to face them and sneered. "No means no!"

"Why are you so-…" Hikaru started.

"-angry about explaining something to us?" Kaoru finished.

I rolled my brown eyes and continued glaring at them. "Because it's not worth explaining to a couple of idiots. Ugh! You never understand things correctly, anyways."

"Liar! That's our line for you!" Hikaru yawned, pointing at me.

"HIKARU, I'M SO GONNA FREAKING…!" I gripped his shoulders and started shaking him like crazy but stopped when I heard the announcer say.

"TEN SECONDS LEFT, EVERYONE! GET READY!"

Ten seconds already? Really?! Wow! I guess when I fight with these two; time seems to go by pretty quick, doesn't it?

**Five.**

**Four.**

**Three.**

**Two.**

Oh my God! This is it! Goodbye recent year and hello new one!

**One.**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" the announcer declared loudly as she randomly grabbed someone and kissed them.

Colorful confetti fell on top of our heads and different fireworks shot into the sky. Crackling with bright streams of color like silver, green, red, and gold.

I looked up at the two twins beside me and smirked as they clapped and cheered like crazy.

Perfect idea!

This is they're punishment for tormenting me lately. Hehe! I'm so evil!

I got on my tippy toes and first kissed Kaoru on the cheek. Then, I shifted over to Hikaru and did the same.

Both of them were shocked and completely stopped what they were doing. Placing a hand on their cheeks, they started blushing as they stared at me. Somehow, they're stare wasn't the usual I'm-gonna-kill-you look or the devious looking one.

It was more of a what-just-happened-right-now.

"Ha-Haley?" they both stuttered, turning completely red.

I smiled at them, holding my hands behind me. "Happy New Year, Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"W-wh-what was that just now?" they both stared blankly at me but their faces were still beet red.

"You guys wanted me to explain what the announcer meant, right? Well, I just showed you! It's called the 'New Year's Kiss' everyone does at the end," I explained, still smiling.

"…" both of them stared at each other with nothing to say. They were just too embarrassed to do anything or say something.

"Um… yeah… Happy New Year to you too, Haley…" they finally said after a minute, their blushing not letting up at all and turned away from me.

**Hikaru POV**

I held a hand on my chest. My breathing was unsteady.

What's this tingling feeling I have?

**Kaoru POV**

I know it was just a simple kiss on the cheek but…

Why is my heart suddenly racing?

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! I thank Haley for just cursing at me to wake up from my fangirl spasm. Sorry 'bout that, guys! The twin's power got to overwhelming. Hehehe~~~! And… O: WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH KAORU AND HIKARU! Dundundun! Could it be what I think it is…? O: **


	12. The Sick Twins!

**A/N: Wow… this is just ironic. This chapter title seems to fit me perfectly today. Why? Because I got the flu! O: Dundundun! It sucks! CURSE MY WEAK IMMUNE SYSTEM! But I'm dedicated to my viewers of this story and I'll fight on and continue the story, even though I'm sick. BTW: School is starting for me this wed, so, updates might be a little sluggish, depending if I get a lot of homework. But I'll try my best to update between every 2-3days. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Noooo! Don't die!**

**Me: -rolls eyes- I'm not gonna die! Besides, you two should be saying that to yourself. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -starts coughing- Ah! We ARE dying!**

**Haley: -walks in with tea and hands to me- Really now? I have to care for two more people? Fun!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -turn away from Haley-**

**Haley: -walks over and feels both of their foreheads- You two are having a very high fever! Crap! Thermometer! Where is it?! –frantically looking and throwing stuff around-**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -starts turning red for unknown reason- **

**Haley: -comes back and gasps- AHH! YOU TWO ARE EVEN RED, TOO! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! WHAT DO I DO?! –runs in circles in chibi form**_- (notice: You'll see this in the story but just a heads up. Haley has a weakness of people getting sick. She freaks out and starts getting concerned. Even on Tamaki. When she's in her hysterical mode, she doesn't even care who the person is. She goes all out! Lol)_

**Me: -smirks- Well… on to the story! –sips commoner's tea- :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Sick Twins

**Haley POV**

I was a little concerned about the twins when we came back from the celebration.

Why? Well… observe.

**X FLASHBACK X**

_We finally arrived back at our hotel from that celebration for New Year's. Lately, these two: Hikaru and Kaoru were acting really off when we came back. They even just fell onto the bed lazily and didn't even say a single word to me or each other._

_They were abnormally quiet and just laid there. I wondered what got into them. One minute, they're trying to anger me. And now, it's just awkward silence._

_"Uh… are you two okay?" I asked, shaking them gently._

_Something was up and these two never, ever, are this quiet! What the hell happened?_

_Both of them turned to look at me. Then, quickly slammed their heads back down._

_"We-were fine!" they both stumbled, nervously giving me a thumbs up._

_I shook my head and sighed. Clearly, they're lying. Definitely. They never did stutter and get shaken from just a quick glance at me._

_"Ok! Quite lying, you little kids! In bed you go!" I took their raised hands and pulled them over to the top part of the bed. I lifted the covers up and placed it on them._

_"Ha-haley?" they both stared blankly at me at my random act of kindness._

_"Look, it's clear you two are acting really weird ever since we got back…" I explained but when I felt both of their foreheads, I nearly jumped back._

_My face turning into panic and I started freaking out._

_"AHHH! YOU TWO HAVE A FEVER! OK! HOLD ON! WHERE'S THE THERMOMETER!? AHHH! ICE! WHERE'S THAT!?" I scurried around frantically, failing my hands as I searched around for all these items._

_And so, that's what it turned out to be. The twins were sick. And on our trip._

**X END FLASHBACK X **

* * *

"You two were perfectly fine yesterday and now, you randomly got a fever. I swear! You guys don't make any sense," I muttered, placing a wet towel on both of their foreheads.

It's already 5:00am in the morning and I had absolutely no sleep. I've been up and around the clock to help these guys ever since midnight. So, as you can see, I have super dark bags under my eyes. But thank God I brought coffee with me. If I didn't, I probably would've passed out.

Once I changed their towels, I took out their thermometers and sighed. Still 101.9F. These two had to have something to bring this fever on. Something must've triggered it. Because usually, fevers just don't appear out of nowhere before cold symptoms. **(A/N: Totally blunt on what they **_**actually**_** were concerned about.)**

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if this fancy hotel has a mini store and see if there's any medicine for you guys," I said, sliding my boots on.

I felt two warm hands hold my arms, keeping me from leaving. "You're leaving us?"

I turned around to face the pale Hikaru and Kaoru and sighed. "I said I'm just going to go get some medicine for you guys. You're fever isn't letting up at all."

"No! We want you stay here with us," they complained, tightening their hold on my arms.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, if I don't go, who knows how much higher your fevers will get. I don't want to have to take you guys to the hospital because of my stupidity, alright?" I spoke softly and smiled at them, lightly pulling their hands off me.

"Why are you being so nice to us? I mean, we caused a lot of trouble for you lately."

I paused slowly and stopped where I was.

"Because I don't like people getting sick, no matter who they are. It's just something that bugs me a lot," I replied simply to them, keeping my back at them.

I'm a huge sucker into when people get sick. I nearly go nuts when it happens because I don't like seeing sick people. So, I got all hysterical and try to help them as much as I can. But as you can see, I can sort of go overboard.

Oh well.

* * *

"Ewww! This stuff is horrible!" Hikaru spit out the liquid medicine in disgust.

"I don't think it's that bad…" Kaoru sniffed the medicine before taking it. He swallowed it in one gulp and smiled weakly. "It tastes somewhat decent."

"Well, I guess this is a good sign you two are becoming yourselves again," I grimaced, as I saw Hikaru keep spitting the medicine out.

I rolled my brown eyes and took the teaspoon utensil. I jumped on top of Hikaru and glared coldly at him. "You're gonna freaking take this shit before I slam it down your mouth! I went through nearly three stores around here and I even took the time to care for you guys! So you're gonna freaking take it!"

"No!" he whined, keeping his mouth shut as I kept hitting him with the spoon repeatedly.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE KAORU, PERVERT? HE TOOK IT SO EASILY!" we started our fight once again from two days ago. Even when he was sick, he still got pissed off easily.

"NO! I'M NOT TAKING THAT SHIT! IT TASTES HORRIBLE! AND STOP WITH THE PERVERT ACCUSATIONS!"

"TAKE IT, DAMMIT!"

"NEVER!" he hissed, trying to push me away with his foot.

"YES!" I screamed at him, keeping my position and avoiding his constant foot pushing.

"NO!"

"IT'S FUCKING CHERRY FLAVORED! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT IT, SPOILED BRAT!?" I spat at him, pointing furiously at the freaking label that clearly said 'cherry.'

"EXACTLY! I LIKE FREAKING GRAPE! NOT CHERRY, BAKA!" he shouted back at me.

I stopped what I was doing. Anger was consuming my entire being and I just sat there. I was trying to control my anger by softly, but shaking with frustration, answered back.

"I'm so sorry! Do you want me to go back out there and get your special flavored cold medicine?" forcing a smile on my face, a vein was popping visibly on my forehead.

I clenched my teeth, withholding my anger and nearly ripped up the packaging it came in from his response.

"No… you already screwed up!" he replied sarcastically. Both of us stealing a cold 'war' like glare at each other.

We were going to go off again.

"Oh! I'm sorry… FOR FUCKING SCREWING UP!" I yelled at him, shaking him by the shoulders violently. Even if he was sick with a fever, he had the ability to fight back at me. So, he can't go saying I'm beating up a sick person. Clearly, he's the one fueling the argument!

"WOULD YOU STOP SHAKING ME? DAMMIT!" he yelled, trying to push me off of him.

But he, being the idiot like usual, did the complete opposite.

Hikaru ended up knocking my foot that held me up and made me fall on top of him. And that wasn't the problem…

Both of our eyes went wide at what just happened...

**A/N: MUHAHAHA! SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE ENDING WAS WORTH IT AND NOW YOU HAVE A CLIFFIE! RAWR! Until next time!~~~**


	13. What Feelings Are These?

**A/N: I always question how I came up with the 'timid' type for Haley when in fact, she's the complete opposite. Should've had her as 'outgoing' type XD. But, hey! She acts the part but we always like to see the true colors of an OC. And you gotta admit… the fights that happen between Hikaru and her, she's got it backwards. She's always fueling the battle. And the same with Tamaki. Sooooo…. she lied! XD Now, back to our beautiful cliffy and see what happened! O: Features 'Begin Again' lyrics by Colbie Caillat for certain reasons you'll see momentarily. :) **

**(I was thinking Taylor Swift songs to use but, I like how these lyrics go with the concept of the story.)**

* * *

Chapter 13: What Feelings Are These?

**Haley POV**

Hikaru always causing problems! Especially to me and this is no exception!

"Y-you… YOU BASTARD!" I managed to choke out when I pulled away from him. "TO GO AND… AND TAKING A GIRL'S FIRST KISS! YOU FREAKING BASTARD!"

Hikaru just laid there. Speechless and blushing madly. He zoned out of reality and was in a daze of what happened. He couldn't process any of this right now. It was too much.

"Eh?! Haley… wait a minute!" Kaoru, a little taken aback, wanted to get up and chase after me but didn't when he heard to door shut loudly.

He knew I took off and wasn't coming back for a good few hours after that mess.

A long, long while before I came back to face those two, particularly Hikaru.

**Hikaru POV**

What did I just do? I touched my lips in shock, shaking from what happened a mere minute ago. I don't normally get this embarrassed at something like this. It's the same feeling from before during New Year's Eve. When she kissed us on the cheek. The same tingling feeling from before.

I felt my face and noticed it hotter than before. Understanding I had a fever still, that can't be what it's from. Yet, I don't understand what's wrong with me.

Confused and infuriated at this feeling, I was also feeling the same way about what I just caused Haley. A lot of embarrassment.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Gripping my orange bangs and sat up on the bed.

How could I do that? I could've easily gotten out of the way before our lips even brushed against each other. But no. I was being the stupid idiot and didn't move, from so much shock.

Damn myself!

I wanted to run after Haley and apologize to her. I wanted to explain to her it was a complete accident and I didn't intend to do that. Surely, she would understand since we didn't mean to do that! I hope she could.

But…

She's so stirred up about this mess. So, I doubt she would even listen. Plus, she probably doesn't want to see me. I'm the last person she wants to see.

I don't know what to do! If only I could explain to her… but I can't. She'll hate me for a long time and I doubt that anything would work at this point!

A cold and irritated glare made its way to me. I managed to turn my head slowly and notice it was Kaoru!

It was rare to see him like this! He never, ever, gave someone this glare! And if he did, it was usually at Tamaki when we were joking around with him. But to see him doing this by himself… more importantly… at **me**.

"Kaoru…" I couldn't even process the words to say to my own brother. To be giving this scowl at me, of all people, I knew I definitely screwed up. BIG time!

He shook his head in front of me, keeping his death ray stare on me. It didn't move from its spot at all.

"How…" he began, searching for the words he wanted to scream at me. He was so infuriated with me. It wasn't even funny. We've never been this icy to one another, especially Kaoru, being the cool and calm twin brother of mine. "Just… I can't even find the words for you. The words to describe how freaking pissed I am with you…"

"Look, Kaoru, I completely understand for your reason to hate me but…"

"BUT WHAT, HIKARU?!" he cut me off with an icy tone. He gripped my white shirt and angrily slammed me against the bed. His stare twisted into a violent and furious look.

"BUT WHAT! YOU JUST EMBARASSED HALEY FROM YOUR STUPID ACTIONS! I WOULDN'T DOUBT THAT SHE'S CRYING AT THIS RIGHT NOW, WHEREVER SHE WENT!" he gritted his teeth, gold eyes burning with strong hatred at me.

"Kaoru… I'm…" I tried to say but I was cut off again by another whip of harsh words from my brother.

"YOU'RE SORRY!? BULLSHIT!" he hissed, gripping tighter on my shirt.

To hear my own brother swearing. He rarely ever did. Especially at me. I guess you could say I deserved it and you could also say I'm such an asshole but… why is he so pissed at me? Haley started this commotion first!

"KAORU! WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY YELLING AT ME? I UNDERSTAND IT'S MY FAULT BUT USUALLY, YOU'RE NOT LIKE THIS!" I finally had the chance to yell some sense into him. But, he didn't even seem to care.

"You understand that I'm not going to let you be near Haley at all, right?" a question that took me by surprise as I looked at Kaoru's face.

What? What does he mean? He's going to keep me from Haley? Why? What makes him able to say such a thing to me?

"You haven't realized it yet, either, have you, Hikaru?" another question that had me taken back.

"Wha-…" was all I could manage to respond.

Kaoru got off of me and kept glaring at me. The next thing that he told me shocked me. It was something I wasn't expecting. Not at all.

"You know… I'm not one to get pissed off with you, Hikaru, but you know… that 'accidental' kiss you two had, I'll admit. I was jealous about it. Besides…" he smirked at me with a devious and yet, stinging that somehow pierced my heart. "If you don't realize it soon, it'll be too late. She'll slowly tear away from you."

Kaoru… what are you… doing?

Is Haley really the one that's pulling our special brotherly relationship away?

Just what was she doing to us? For some reason, Kaoru's changed lately. He's never been like this before. And why am I furious with his words?

What was happening to Kaoru and me?

**Haley POV**

_**I can't get you out of the sunlight  
I can't get you out of the rain  
I can't get you back to that one time  
Cause you and me are still recovering**_

That was stupid of me. Just yelling at Hikaru and running off like a coward. It was an accident after all. I guess I just wasn't expecting that.

But any girl, like me, would be angry that a boy they've only met for a week stole their first kiss. I may be just some girl that gets easily pissed off with others and I could honestly be a guy, if I was born an actual guy. Being in the Host Club doesn't count. But aside from that, I'm sort of like a normal girl.

_**So let's just, try to cool it down  
The fighting, this feeling of flames  
So let's just try to slow it down  
We crash when we race**_

Like, for example, an ideal girl likes to 'preserve' their first kiss with someone special. And I'm not trying to insult Hikaru or anything, but I don't love him like that. I wanted to save that special 'moment' for someone that I really loved in that way. But, in my case, any girl would be upset if that happened to them.

_**Oh this is not the way that it should end  
It's the way it should begin  
It's the way it should begin, again  
No, I never wanna fall apart,  
Never wanna break your heart  
Never wanna let you break my own  
Yes, I know we've said a lot of things**_

But it was an accident!

So, I guess I could cancel and scratch that moment off. I'll say it didn't count. But I can't shake it off…

I shook my head like a maniac.

_**That we probably didn't mean  
But it's not too late to take them back  
So, before you say you're gonna go...  
I should probably let you know  
That I never knew what I had...  
I never knew what I had...**_

No, Haley! This whole unexpected mess is confusing your thinking! What am I turning into! I'm thinking this too much in my head! Stop it, Haley!

How am I going to face those two when I get back? What am I supposed to say? I totally screwed up by running off and now, Hikaru's probably a mess as well. He didn't suspect that it would happen, either. I feel bad for him… I mean I always treat him like shit during this entire trip and considering this is our last day before we go back to Japan…

_**See I look for you in the morning  
Cause that's what my mind always calls  
And I can't wait to get to the evening  
Cause that's when I want you the most**_

Bad, Haley! I slapped my face to shake off that thought.

It's his fault! It wasn't mine! He's the one that kept kicking me and made me fall on top of him!

But why didn't I move? Yet, I'm just forcing myself to believe it was that baka's fault all the time.

I started banging my head on a snow covered bench before me in a small park. I just sat on the ground, covering my face with my black fleece scarf.

_**So let's just try to cool it down  
The fighting, this feeling of flames  
So let's just try to slow it down  
We crash when we race**_

Cold air was nipping my nose, causing it to turn a rosy pink color.

Why am I so persistent on thinking this entire awkward moment? Wasn't I just convinced and shift all the blame onto Hikaru?

Somehow, my chest started throbbing every time I kept thinking like that. But whenever I thought it the other way around, I couldn't seem to think clearly.

I wanted to cry. I was so confused at what my mind was trying to get at. I shouldn't be thinking about something like this so strongly. It's done and over with.

_**Oh this is not the way that it should end  
It's the way it should begin  
It's the way it should begin, again  
No, I never wanna fall apart,  
Never wanna break your heart  
Never wanna let you break my own  
Yes, I know we've said a lot of things**_

I thought I knew myself. My thoughts, my reasons for doing something, the way I act.

But I seem to have lost those.

_**That we probably didn't mean  
But it's not too late to take them back  
So, before you say you're gonna go...  
I should probably let you know  
That I never knew what I had...  
I never knew what I had...**_

I never knew what I was trying to think about. I never knew what my reason was for everything. I can't comprehend how I want to act. I don't even know what's good and bad anymore.

"Why am I so confused?" I started crying quietly. "I don't love Hikaru or Kaoru. But, every time I say something involving them like that my chest hurts. Mom… I don't know what to do. Help me, please. I'm so conflicted! I don't understand myself anymore!"

_**But I know it now...  
I wish I would've known before  
How good we were...  
Or is it too late to come back  
Or is it's really over,  
If it's really over...**_

I felt my chest start to hurt after what I said about Hikaru and Kaoru. I shook my head, refusing to believe anything.

_**But this is not the way that it should end  
It's the way it should begin  
It's the way it should begin, again  
No, I never wanna fall apart,  
Never wanna break your heart  
Never wanna let you break my own  
Yes, I know we've said a lot of things**_

"I don't love them! I don't love them! I don't!" I felt like I was denying this to myself.

_**That we probably didn't mean  
But it's not too late to take them back  
So, before you say you're gonna go...  
I should probably let you know  
That I never knew what I had...  
I never knew what I had...**_

I was forcing myself to believe what I was saying. But the pain got worse the more I denied.

_**I never knew what I had...**_

I can't be! I can't be! It's not true! There's no way!

_**I **_**never**_** knew what I had...**_

* * *

**A/N: Not much going on… ok…scratch that! There are quite a few things happening here!~~ From here on out, things are going to get epic! And PS: Host Club doesn't know what's going on at all so, it should be interesting when the twins and Haley return to Japan. :) Let's see how the Host Club can deal with a bunch of lovesick kiddies next chapter! Fun! And apologize for the cliffie! It's just super funny and brings an epic part in the next chapter. **

_And for Micadee123- I know Otaku's are impatient, including me as well :D So, I understand your pain lol XD_


	14. Confused but Calming

**A/N: I'm such a fast updater! :3 lol XD So, anyways, here's the next chapter for Not Another! Now after this chapter, we can continue on with the humor ;D And some people worry about Hikaru and Kaoru fighting for real. Nah… they're brotherly bond is stronger than what was shown in the few chapters. They'll work their way around it because that's how they work. So, don't worry about that :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Confused but Calming

**Haley POV**

I finally had to guts to return back to face them. After thinking for a long time, debating whether I should or not. I finally came to agreement and say I'm sorry.

When I made it to the door, my hand hovered over the gold handle. I was hesitant. My hand was shaking nervously above. How would I approach them? What would I say? Would there be anything to say?

After realizing everything back there when I ran off, I think things are going to be awkward when I slowly turn the handle. I might end up choking for no reason, now that I'm going to vision these two differently. I originally saw them as close friends and, like Haruhi, little devils. But, now, I'm seeing them in a weird way.

I was unsure about what I was actually seeing them as, though. We were just pretending I was their sister or something like that. Now, it's completely different.

Taking my free hand, I slapped myself on the face softly.

No, Haley. I already figured out things during those stressful and confusing two hours. So, I shouldn't be still confused! I took that entire few hours to sort things out and yet, I'm choking up and struggling again!

Then again… should I go back to that peaceful bench and sort out more stuff for another two hours? Because, clearly, I'm still conflicted.

I sighed to myself and lifted my hand off the handle. I started leaning against the white wall in the hallway and slowly, slid down onto the floor.

I hugged my knees and crossed my arms.

These crazy emotions running through my head are still acting up. I thought I figured out how to deal with it. Apparently, I didn't.

I wasn't even sure if I was in love with Hikaru and Kaoru. And if I was, that wouldn't even make sense. I can't possibly fall for two people! And the fact they're brothers, too! That's just not right! **(A/N: Poor girl. Conflicted feelings of a young teenage girl. I don't blame you, Haley. They're both beautiful!)**

Is it because they look the same?

But they aren't, Haley!

Hikaru has a completely different personality than Kaoru. Kaoru is more mature than Hikaru. And, blah, blah, blah!

_**But they're both gorgeous…**_

Ah! Stop talking, inner voice!

_**C'mon, Haley! You gotta admit that! You love them both!**_

I do not!

_**Yes you do! You're trying to deny it again like last time…**_

No I'm not! Quit confusing me!

_**I'm not confusing you. If anyone is, it's your complete lies that are.**_

Lies? I'm lying to myself? Is that what's going on?

"Ugh! I'm so confused!" I huffed, looking down at the red carpet below me.

I finally got up and put my hand on the handle once more. This time, I'm going to confront them. I can't keep moping around like some idiot and avoid them. That's just the easy way out of things. And, surely, I wasn't going to do that.

When I was about to open the door, seems somebody else did. That person in front of me was someone I wanted to apologize to.

It was Hikaru.

Both of us just stood there in awkward silence. I'm sure both of us were blushing a light shade of pink. I couldn't tell if I was, but my face was feeling warm, so I wouldn't doubt that.

I could feel his gold eyes just staring down at me. But, I kept mine down. Avoiding his eye contact.

After all this prep in facing him and apologizing, now I feel less confident. I feel like a coward right now. I have no idea how I'm supposed to approach this. Even though I practice how I would work things out during the two hours. But, I seem to lose all my confidence right after he opened the door.

Now that he was standing in front of me, I doubt I could say anything at all.

So, it was just mere silence for even longer until Hikaru just walked in the other direction down the hallway.

I turned around and noticed him walking away. Without any word.

"Hikaru! Would you just wait a minute?" I ran after the fading person in front of me.

He started to turn his head and noticed me calling out to him. His face started to turn a brighter red and ran faster.

"Hikaru! Hey! Come back here!" I was trying to keep my frustration at a low level. As much as I wanted to scream at him to get back here and face me like a man, I had to be relaxed. It doesn't help when something like this happens and then, he thinks the girl before him is going to kill him for it.

I wasn't, though! I just wanted to talk to him, dammit!

"Hikaru! Would you please…" my anger starting to rise as I ran faster and jumped on top of him. Both of us fell down in the hallway and I kept my grip on his chest, huffing. "…wait a minute!"

"Get off of me, baka! I don't want to hear it!" he tried to shake me off his back but I shook my head and held on tighter.

"No because then, you'll run off… AGAIN! I just need to talk to you for a minute, Hikaru!"

Hikaru kept struggling and actually got me off of him, to my shock. He put his hands on my shoulders and glared. "I don't want to hear anything relating to what happened a few hours ago. I know… it's my fault, alright? You don't have to say anything about it."

"But that's the thing, Hikaru! It's not your fault!" I yelled back at him, trying to keep my voice down, since it was still morning for everyone in the hotel.

He blinked before even saying anything. He probably thought that, most of the time, it's usually his fault.

"This is getting all to your head, Haley. You're not yourself right now. You never put blame on yourself."

I shook his shoulders desperately; anxiety on my face was completely visible to him. "No…no… the one that's not their self is **you**, Hikaru. You never act like this. All calm and tranquil about this. You'd never be this calm!"

Hikaru was taken a little a back from my words. He was the one not being himself?

"I-…I don't want to hear this anymore! Maybe I changed, okay? I don't have to be the same person for a long time, now do I? Just stop it!" he whispered angrily, letting go of me and trying to run off.

I took hold of his pale hand. I pulled him back, my long brown hair covering my face. He just started back at me, astonished at my surprising action of reaching out to him.

Why do I just do that?

"Haley…" he asked, standing where he was. He didn't even try to pull my hand of his. He just stood there, wondering what was going on in my head.

The next thing I did, I did without realizing it. I pulled him over to me, our faces only an inch away. His gold eyes widened at when our lips touched. This kiss was different than from the 'accidental' one. Did I ever notice how sweet he tasted? His lips were light against mine. I didn't realize this is what actually happened not too long ago.

Hikaru was somewhat shocked at my sudden kiss. But he kissed me back, not hesitant like before. He held my face with his soft hands.

When we pulled apart from that short kiss, we both stared at each other for a brief moment. His gold eyes softened as they looked down at me warmly. A smile on his face.

I knew I'd probably freak out tomorrow about what just happened. It normally doesn't hit me until a few hours or even a day later.

I knew I was probably going to regret what I just did. Not to mention, I was the one that caused it this time.

I wonder how I would be tomorrow. At the Host Club.

But I didn't care because I somehow felt at ease when I was beside him. I pulled him back at my face and we kissed again. Both of our lips were warm against each other.

Somehow, I felt better when I'm by him. All those confusing emotions inside my head. They seem to disappear when I kissed him.

Were things going to become clear to me? I hope they did soon.

* * *

**A/N: Well… as you can see here, everyone got what they wanted here. Especially a few certain reviewers and you know who you are ;D. And her emotions are what? O: Disappearing? Could it be…? ;D Well, idk because what if she feels the same with Kaoru? She'll be confused again! Until next time… let's see how things go down from here. **


	15. Stirring Trouble with an Otaku!

**A/N: Oooooh! So, we have Hikaru and Haley kissing and Kaoru doesn't know! Oh dear! Well, let's see how things go in the Host Club today, including a person entering and causing drama…**

* * *

Chapter 15: Stirring Trouble with an Otaku!

**Hikaru POV**

After all the… weird stuff, our New Year's trip ended.

We all headed back to Japan. Both Haley and I were still… in shock of what we did. And since Kaoru doesn't know, I can't show any signs that'll give him a hint.

Considering how angry he was from the 'accidental' kiss from last time, if he found out about the one Haley and I just did yesterday, he'd kill me. Hearing about the lip-locking scene will definitely set him on a complete war path.

I've been thinking a lot about this whole mess, though.

I was always wondering why I had this tingly feeling all the time I'm just by Haley. I was at the limit of my frustration level. This whole thing about that time I held onto her as we slept. When she pecked our cheeks on New Year's. The time she took care of us from being sick, which is getting better. That awkward moment with the accidental kiss. Kaoru's anger lashed at me. And the time **Haley** actually kissed **me **back. They actually made sense to me. To put it simple…

The whole time, without realizing, I was seriously in love with her.

Of course, I couldn't just tell her straightforwardly, however. Because knowing Kaoru, we both like the same things. So, I don't doubt that he likes her like that as well.

It would make sense since how irritated and defensive he got yesterday morning.

I banged my head on the wall in my room. "Damn it! I don't want to have a war with my brother over this stuff."

And seriously, I didn't. I liked how things were before Haley came here. But now, from our eagerness to meet her, she comes here. Now, we're just two lovesick fools that are also brothers. And, when two brothers like the same thing, saying their twins, things never turn out well. Because we both love that certain girl a lot and we realize that only one of us she'll pick.

Then again… she never said she liked us. I don't even know if she likes me like that! What if she likes Kaoru?

But she kissed me. She pulled me to her…

No! That means nothing! I bet she's just a wreck right now. She doesn't know what to do.

THUD!

I banged my head against the wall another time.

"We didn't even go to the Host Club yet and you're already losing your mind," Kaoru stood in the doorway, laughing at my constant head beating.

"Say… you've been acting strange lately, Hikaru. Ever since we got back from New York, you've been all depressed and crap," he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall now.

My gold eyes started to widen.

Crap! He's getting suspicious! I can't let him know!

"It's nothing. I'm just a little sick still…" I lied, keeping my face turned away from him.

He can't know! He can't know! I feel horrible about lying but he just would kill me if he finds out! I can't risk that!

And the bad thing about her kissing me is that… well… I actually **enjoyed **it. Her warm lips against mine…

Once again, I started banging my head on the wall, regardless of Kaoru's presence.

WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT? STOP IT, HIKARU! YOU SOUND LIKE A MAJOR PERVERT!

"Maybe if you took that medicine like Haley told you to, you wouldn't still be sick," he laughed again but I could sense the bit of coolness in his tone. "Anyways, c'mon! We'll be late for the Host Club."

* * *

**At the Host Club…**

**Haley POV**

I got no sleep that other night yesterday. It seems some things haven't exactly hit me yet, which is abnormal. Probably when Hikaru walks in with his brother, things will change just like that. But for now, I was extremely tired and I was just trying to take a **peaceful **nap on the red sofa in my area. But it seems… that can't work when Tamaki constantly bugs your older sister, now can it?

Popping one of my groggily eyes open, I caught in the corner of my eye that Tamaki was irritating my sister for the fifth time already today.

I already warned him several times to knock it off. But, he seems to not get the memo.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya sighed, not lifting his eyes off his writing. "You better stop before… never mind. It's too late."

"Hey there, annoying little pest! ~~~" I forced a cold smile on my face, appearing on Tamaki's shoulder. I pushed him away from my sister and when he looked down at me, my eyes opened with a devilish stare. "I thought that I told you this a few times, senpai."

Tamaki started shaking and tried to run away, crying. I gripped his tie and smirked bitterly. "Now, now, why can't you ever listen? ~"

"MOMMA! HELP ME! THIS EVIL DAUGHTER OF OURS IS GOING TO KILL ME!" screeched Tamaki in fear as I shaking him by the neck.

"QUIT PISSING ME OFF FOR ONCE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP HARASSING MY SISTER! AND HOW AM I YOUR DAUGHTER!?"

"Tamaki sees everyone here as family. Don't ask why but apparently, he's the father. I'm the mother. Haruhi, you, and the twins are somehow the siblings? And Honey and Mori are the cousins, I take it?" Kyouya explained, putting his black pen away and shutting the book.

"Eh?" I turned my head at him, letting go of Tamaki.

Tamaki, readjusting his black and purple tie, cleared his throat. He started smiling and held a finger at me. "Yes and you're the rebelling teenager. Haruhi is the sweet little daughter of mine. And the twins… I have nothing to say for them."

"Aww~~~! Nothing for us?" two intertwined voices echoed back to him. Two twins appeared at both of his sides, smirking.

"Tamaki, if I'm the rebel child, then you raised your own daughter poorly," I smirked at him, seeing his face flush to a pale white. He scurried over to his depression spot and started mumbling nonsense.

"You're right… daddy's such a horrible person… I raised you badly…I blame mommy for you getting all the negative qualities…." he moped, randomly plucking mushrooms, out of nowhere, from the tile flooring.

"Sometimes…" I muttered, staring blankly at the mushroom master in the corner. "I'm concerned about your mental state…"

I walked back over to the sofa where I originally planted myself. Then, slowly shutting my eyes.

Seriously, I need sleep. I only got like two hours' worth of it last night. I can't function properly when I'm this draggy.

"Haley… you look horrible," my sister actually cared about me for once. Shocker.

She sat beside me and kept staring at me. She went to feel my forehead but I opened my eyes again, sighing.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all," I replied back to her, having a light smile on my face.

Totally not what's going on at all. I was lying to her. The thing that was draining my energy quicker than the lack of sleep was that. It was starting to hit me, slowly. I was starting to get self-conscious about it and the thought kept hitting at me in different waves.

But I couldn't tell her. Well, not with everyone here and such.

"Ho, ho, ho! I see the problem!" an obnoxious voice started cracking into an annoying laugh.

The white tiled flooring was splitting apart horizontally. A rotating circle appeared from the cracks and spun a young girl with long brown hair and a cream yellow puffy dress.

When she stopped spinning, everything went silent.

By judging everyone's faces, I could interpret what they were thinking:

_Oh, fuck! We're screwed!_

I rolled my eyes at what each of their faces read. It can't be that bad. Then again… her laugh is a bit obnoxious. But how did she get through the floor?

Weird…

The girl posed with one of her hands kept by her chin and the other pointed sternly at me. Her eyes lighting up with delight.

"This young boy here is lovesick!" she announced dramatically.

"EH!?" I jolted up from my spot, a nervous wreck as everyone eyed me. Even the twins did.

"Oh, poor boy! You don't have to lie! You like someone don't you?" her smile getting wider as she jumped off her 'podium' and stood in front of me.

"I never was trying to get that impression!" I hissed at her, clenching my teeth.

"Hehe… and I think I know who it is! It's quite the pairing and to think you have homosexual relationships! It's…!" she trilled but I covered her mouth and glaring daggers at her.

"Shut up! Don't go saying stuff like that! Are you some dang otaku or what?!"

She nodded and removed my feminine hand from her mouth. "Yup. The name's Renge! ~~"

"Great!" I muttered to myself. "A fucking otaku!"

She pointed to Tamaki and looked at me. A determined smile appeared across her face. She was gonna fucking black mail me! Shit!

"Let's just go down the row since you don't want to openly say anything, Haley! Is it Tamaki?"

"HELL NO! NOW QUIT IT!" I roared, trying to attack her but she ran over to Takashi and Honey.

"Them?"

"NO!"

Then it was Haruhi. My own sister. Really, Renge?

"NOOO! YOU KNOW HE'S MY FREAKING BROTHER!"

She smirked, battering her eyelashes twice. "Well, it could be an incest love. It's not impossible…~~"

"BUT IT'S NOT! SICK OTAKU!"

She sighed and sluggishly pointed over to her dearest. "If you love my beloved, fine. But that means war because I love him as well."

I rolled my eyes, looking away from her for a minute. "Don't worry about that. He's totally not someone I would like. Besides… CAN WE FREAKING STOP IT!? I'M NOT FREAKING GAY! DUMBASS!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" she began to laugh again and whispered to me so I could only hear. "But there's still somebody I didn't get to. I bet you know who it is. And I guarantee you don't want to say anything if I point them out. If you don't stop insulting me about being an otaku, I guarantee those two will know."

My face started to turn a light red.

I turned to her and frowned. "You're such a mind twisting girl!"

"That's it! Hikaru, Kaoru! I want to…" she began, her face lighting up again with fiendish delight.

"NOOOO! YOU FREAKING TWO TIMER!" I dive bombed to the floor and covered her mouth.

Ugh! Why can't this girl shut up? If she goes saying I like Hikaru and Kaoru, my world will be hell. I can't let her say anything relating those two! It's hard enough trying to get that kiss from before out of my head and seeing the twins is bad enough. My heart's already pounding loudly and if she continues, I think everyone's going to notice how loud it is right now.

"You were going to say?" the twins asked with curiosity to Renge but noticed my hand still on her mouth.

No! Don't say anything, Renge! If you do, I'm gonna end up in a depressed corner like Tamaki! I can't let that happen!

"Haha… she's always saying weird things! Why do you guys want to know so badly? Ahahaha…" I laughed nervously, dragging her away slowly.

But they pulled her back, glaring at me with that usual smirk. "Oh, c'mon! We want to know!"

"No!" I pulled her back, my heart getting louder.

"Yes!"

Pull.

"No!"

Pull.

"Yes!"

Pull.

"ENOUGH!" Tamaki broke the tension between the twins and I. He pulled Renge out of our reach and set her down away from us.

"Anyways…" Renge started again, smirking at me. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I wanted to say…"

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU FREAKING BASTARD, TAMAKI! YOU CAUSE EVERY PROBLEM TODAY FOR ME!" I interrupted her.

I didn't mean to start angrily yell at Tamaki but it was actually my plan. I had to keep the secret Renge knows about me liking Hikaru and Kaoru under low profile. Those two brothers can't know yet. It's way too early to say anything and I would be damned if they were to find out like this!

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I…" she tried to begin again and then, I cut her off again.

"Sorry, Renge! I can play this game, too~~!" I smirked deviously at her. My brown eyes sparked a playful attitude and challenge. It sent to Renge and she smirked as well.

She was going to challenge me.

"Haley, would you shut up for a minute?" the twins pleaded in unison.

"Ah…!"

"I HATE OTAKUS!"

"Hik-…!"

"SHUT UP, OTAKU!"

"Kao-…!"

"NO ONE CARES, KID!"

"HALEY-…!"

"I'M WARNING YOU, PHYSCO!"

"Likes…-!"

"NO ONE!"

I felt two pairs of hands clasp onto my mouth. When I looked up, it was those two devils. Those freaking jerks! Damn them!

As if apologizing like they had a kid causing trouble to their elders, they sincerely bowed down and then, that evil smirk appeared onto their faces.

"We're sorry, Renge. Please continue. We've shushed this little girl up."

"Hmph! Fine! As I was saying, Haley has a big crush on…" she brushed some of her long brown hair back and pointed to them.

"Ow!" Hikaru and Kaoru growled, taking their hand off mine. "She just bit me!"

"Why are you guys so freaking horrible to me?! Blackmailing me? Seriously!" I shouted angrily at the twins and Renge.

I was shaking from anger. Pushing the twins away from me, I ran out the door. Out of the Host Club and l searched for a quiet place away from them.

* * *

Once again, my emotions got the best of me back there. Everyone's going to freak out what happened and ask if I'm alright. But this time… I won't lie.

I not okay. If you feel better for someone to go and tell your crushes that you liked them without your consent is alright, then I guess I would be fine. But that wasn't what happened.

I feel like Tamaki right now. I thought quietly to myself. The only quiet place I could find to relax was a janitor's closet.

And yet… it was still fancy. Just as fancy as the abandoned music room.

I sighed and looked up, noticing a shadow appearing at the glass window.

"I know you're out there."

"Well… yeah but I don't think you want to talk," the familiar voice answered behind the door.

"It's fine. I just got pissed for no reason, Kaoru."

Kaoru walked in and sat beside me.

I usually suspected Hikaru coming. But, it turns out Kaoru appeared this time. Well, I guess it makes sense. He's just as caring as his brother. But he was the most mature one, too.

"So… did Renge end up saying anything?" I blurted out, nervous in finding out the answer.

Kaoru shook his head. "No. She didn't. She just ignored us, no matter how much we begged her."

I exhaled in relieve, still my head turned from him.

She may've been annoying but she didn't tell. That made me somewhat happy. But I was still pretty angry with her. At least these two don't know.

"Hey, Haley…" Kaoru's voice got softer and quieter now.

"Hmm?" I asked, turning slowly towards him.

"I have a question."

I stared at him blankly. "A…question? Ok… go for it."

And he asks a question to me why?

"Well… what would you do in a situation like this? There are two people. Person A and Person B. Both of them are siblings. But, one day, they met Person C. Both Person A and Person B like Person C. But they realize that, since they're siblings that certain person will only choose one of them. What should the siblings do?" Kaoru asked, staring intently at my face.

I thought this over before responding back to him. When I searched for the correct answer, I answered back to him.

"The siblings should try to work it out. Surely since they're siblings and have a strong bond to each other, they could decide together. But if that's not the case, then, each of the siblings should decide on their own path and do what they feel is right."

"How would Person C feel about it, though?" he continued, his eyes burning with anxiety.

"The same. He or she should decide what the right path is and not have any regrets…" I explained simply, smiling.

"No regrets, huh? What if it's not that simple?" Kaoru's face got closer mine.

I started blushing lightly, keeping my face back a little bit. "Well… then, the person needs to let go of what's holding them back…"

He inched his face closer to mine and that's when I ran out of room to back up.

My breathing was getting staggered and shallow now that he was closer. My blushing got darker and more visible on my cheeks.

"Kaoru…?" I stuttered as he kept staring at me. He brought his face closer to mine.

"You're beautiful," was all he said that made me blush even more than before.

That was when he clashed his lips against mine in a sudden kiss. His kiss was more relaxed and gentler than Hikaru's.

Even now, my emotions from before were fading when he kissed me. I had no idea what was going on with my head. It seems that both of them being beside me calm my emotions and everything.

Was it even possible to like two people?

But in the end… I'd have to choose one of them.

When he pulled away from me, he stared at me; smiling.

"I never had the guts to say anything before but…" he started turning red slightly. "I really like Haley."

Kaoru…likes…me…?

But I like Hikaru, too! What am I supposed to do?

"I-I don't know what to say…" I hesitated timidly, turning red before him. "It's just that I like Hikaru, too. I can't decide."

Kaoru, still smiling probably because he got his opportunity to kiss me for once, just laughed as he got up. "Well… I guess both my brother and I are going to have to work hard for you to decide who you love most. Don't worry, though! It won't be too heated, Haley!"

Then, he walked off.

_**'Renge already told Hikaru and me, Haley. So, now it's a fair game between the two of us.' **_Kaoru thought silently to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Oh brother! Now, it starts. It's the 'Who can make Haley fall in love first?' game. How are things going to go down and what happens when a certain red-headed pervert thug comes in and ruins the party? How will the twins react? How will Haley react when he 'peeps' on her sister? Some real drama's gonna be going down next chapter! **


	16. One Pissed Off Haley

**A/N: Nothing much to say here (for the first time!) but things will be hysterical when Mr. Red-headed pervert gangster comes in ;D Everything will be a mess and let's just say… when one thing happens, another follows. And that's something that pisses off the twins… and Haley, too! But that's next chapter... :D XD**

**Kasanoda: Hey! I swear to you I'm not a pervert! T_T**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: PEEPING TOM! *O***

**Haley: -slams fist inches away from Kasanoda's head- *_* Awww Hellnaw! You don't jack with my sister unless you have a death wish!**

**Kasanoda: O_o You're supposed to be a girl but… you're pretty scary….**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -pulls out wooden baseball bat- We have to induce amnesia!**

**Haley: And what if I am a girl? Huh? Don't think I can beat you up, gangster? *_***

**Kasanoda: -nearly faints- OMG! You're a yakuza like me? Will you be my girlfriend?**

**Haley: -?- **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: D: AWWW HELL NAW! SHE'S OURS! –Hikaru gets ready to hit with bat-**

**Kyouya: Now, now, leave assault and battery to the professionals, you two.**

**Me: OH C'MON, KYOUYA! YOU FREAKING JUST RUINED AN EPIC FIGHT! **

**Kyouya: -pushes glasses up- Well, we must keep this story at a T-rating, now don't we? Things might get a little… too graphic. **

**Me: Nuuuurrrr! D: **

* * *

Chapter 16: One Pissed Off Haley

**Haley POV**

Why must these twins confuse me so much? One minute, I'm all calm when I kiss Hikaru. I thought that kissing him would do that and it did.

But the next minute, Kaoru kisses me and I feel calm with him, too! Ugh! I need sisterly advice!

"Haruhi, you like Tamaki, don't you?" I blurted out carelessly, watching her spit out the hot tea she was drinking.

She turned her head to face me; her face was flushed pale white. "What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious. You wouldn't react this flustered," I started to grin at her fidgeting with her tea cup.

"I do not!" she hesitated with her words. Her flushed white face still not letting up at all. I noticed a slight rosy pink blush on her cheeks.

She liked him and I knew it!

I pinched her cheek. My grin got wider as I did. "Somebody's in L-O-V-E~~~!"

She slapped my hand away and turned away. "No I don't!"

"Man," I sat beside her, putting my bare feet up on the wooden table. I folded my hands behind me and started giggling at her reaction. "If you would've told me this, I wouldn't be picking on him so much!"

She turned her head slowly towards me again and gave me an evil smirk. "Should I be saying that about the twins for you?"

Now, it was my turn of having rosy cheeks. She tricked me at my own game. She's too observant… and evil! Not to say I'm not either…

I slumped down in my seat in defeat, burying my face into my knees. "How long have you known about that?"

Haruhi flashed a smirk at my red face and sipped her tea again. "Let's just say… ever since you came to this school."

"I didn't love those two when I first came here!"

Haruhi shrugged, setting her cup down. Her brown eyes flickered back at me. "It was quite obvious. But everyone else doesn't know."

"So… honest question, Haruhi. You do love Tamaki? You already know my 'crushes' so, at least answer," I lifted my head up from my little emo shelter.

Haruhi started to blush lightly and hesitated for a minute. Then, opened her mouth to speak. "Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Then," I scratched my head nervously, my desperate brown eyes set on her. "What am I supposed to do when the twins know I like them? And they both like me, too. Well, I mean, I know Kaoru does. But I'm not sure about Hikaru. But still! I have to choose one in the end and they're making a competitive game about it. And-and I kissed them both! I'm so confused! I don't know what to do! Is it even right to like two people? I feel horrible!" I started hyperventilating; slapping my hands on my own flushed face.

Haruhi put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Haley! You're having an intense mental break down! You're making this way too difficult on yourself!"

"BUT… BUT… BUT, HARUHI! HAVING TWO LOVES IS BAD! I CAN'T EVER DECIDE BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH OVERWHELMING AND I THINK THEY DO THAT ON PURPOSE!" I blurted out frantically, ready to pull my hair out in frustration.

She lightly slapped me across the face, her brown eyes burning seriously. "Look. You'll be fine. Try not to think about it too much and act yourself around them. You'll know, when it comes to that, who to pick in the end. In the meantime," an evil smirk growing on her face. "Why don't you be the one taking charge this time? Give Hikaru and Kaoru a run for their money."

The same smirk on Haruhi's face spread across mine. "Oh, what is this? What happened to the real Haruhi?"

She shrugged, the smile not leaving her a face at all. "Those two had time to play around with everyone with tricks. Now's your turn and I know that you'll drive those two crazy, especially since they both like you. I have faith in you being capable of doing such a task. Avenge the rest of us!"

I started laughing at the end of her encouragement to me. "And avenge I shall!"

* * *

**At the Host Club…**

"Kyah! Haruhi! You look beautiful in that kimono!" her customers squealed in delight, folding their hands while blushing.

"Thank you, girls. But you know," Haruhi's brown eyes glistened as she spoke casually. "You guys are the most beautiful here. Wouldn't it be better if you girls were called the beautiful ones?"

"Ahhhh!~~" they squealed again, almost fainting.

Wow. She really is the natural. Not even trying and yet, she can manage a big impact on the ladies. That's just crazy!

Apparently today at the Host Club, we we're some type of samurai group of guys. Weird theme but I didn't mind. Haruhi, with the exception of Tamaki, got to wear a white and blue kimono. The twins wore light blue with orange and white stripes robe. Everyone else practically stayed with the whole samurai theme, except for me.

I literally begged Tamaki in letting me wear a ninja costume. Because ninjas are flipping amazing! They're sneaky, full of surprises, and everything else that I am! So, I suit the part!

After lots of begging and pleading, he said I could! I was super happy about me frolicking as a sneaky ninja around. It was going to be fun.

"Haley, you're not wearing samurai clothes?" the girl seated in the center at my table asked.

I shook my head, smiling a toothy grin at her that made her ready to faint. "Nah. I like to challenge the ideas a lot. I love to add my own twist on things. Besides, being a ninja is better, don't you think?"

I lifted her chin and flashed a grin at her with a wink.

I'm not my usual timid self today. I'm more playful today because of Haruhi's powerful words. And plus, stealing one of the twin's moves is something to have fun with. Since I'm all giddy and playful today, I might as well have fun with stealing some of the twin's acts.

From my actions, I earned what I wanted. A jealous and very mindful stare from the two siblings across the room. I looked up at them and smirked for a second.

My face read to them: Don't mind me as I steal from of your moves.~~~

I saw both of them coming over and stood in front of me.

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm with my girls?" I kept my playful grin on while holding the first girl.

The twins glared their gold eyes at me. "You stole one of our tricks."

"And?" my smile not leaving my face.

"And it's unfair," they frowned, still staring me. They seemed sad but I saw in their gold eyes a spark of challenge.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started the show with their twincest act, looking away with a fake blush on his cheeks. "You seem to always be getting along with Haley. Do you wish to replace me with him?"

Hikaru grabbed his arms and pulled him towards him, their faces only an inch away from each other. "Kaoru! I would never replace you! You're everything to me!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru stuttered, both of them embracing each other in a big hug.

"Hmm…" I let go of the girl beside me and got up, escorting my hands to the twincest brothers. "You ladies got lucky! Two for the price of one!"

All the girls from mine and the twins' group started clapping and giggling. One of the girl's wondered out loud for the others to hear. She wondered what it would be like if I was stuck in their twincest acting and what the outcome would be. Especially how it would work out with three people.

I saw the twins having a grin spread across their faces. I rolled my eyes and walked away as my customers left. Not too surprisingly, the twins followed, keeping their mischievous grins on.

"Haley~~~!" the twins spoke in unison with that usual persuading tone.

"No," was all I said as I instantly knew that they wanted to pull me into their little 'games' once more.

"How mean…" Hikaru pouted, still walking behind me with his brother.

"You didn't let us finish!"

I turned around at them and they stopped. My eyes started to ignite. A mix of anger, playfulness, mischief, and determination.

"I already know what you two were going to say. That's why I didn't finish."

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled at my expression. "Oh really? Then tell us what you were going to say…"

"NOOOOO! HALEY! LOOK OUT!" Tamaki shouted as he pushed me forward. I nearly toppled the twins over as I landed into their hold.

When I recovered from that out of nowhere push from Tamaki, I whipped my head at him and stood in between the twins. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

But when I looked at what the reason was, I noticed a red head that I've never seen before and neither has the Host Club, stand in front of me.

"Ok, four eyes, what's wrong with you? Are you lost and why is Tamaki on the ground?" I pointed to a certain blonde passed out on the tile floor.

Tamaki sure did look like a ghost, just lying there with a white robe. How ironic…

The red head originally was turning his head, searching for something probably. But from my comment, he whipped his head angrily at me. He gripped my epic black ninja suit and kept his creepy face at my devilish one.

"Who are you calling four eyes to? Bastard!" he yelled angrily with his loud mouth, his stare burning at me with hatred.

Wow! This guy hates me already? SWEET! **(A/N: Please note. Do not insult a gangster as Haley is about to do as of now. Not if you're not an experienced karate person or have back up with you, in which case, she has both. Also note: the customers left so it's all good. :D)**

"You," I replied coldly, keeping my tone cool at him.

"Ahahaha! Haley's being a little bad-mouthed today!" the twins laughed nervously, pulling me away from the evil red haired man.

"Treat him with more respect," was all he said with a huff, turning away and leaving his back at us.

WHAT?! THAT… THAT… FREAKING BASTARD! HE JUST FREAKING! UGH! HE JUST TOTALLY BRUSHED ME OFF LIKE I WAS NOTHING!

I started kicking and trying to push away from the twins. I was my usual pissed off rant.

"NO! YOU! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR SAYING THAT! HEY! ARE YOU EVEN FREAKING LISTENING TO ME! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW!"I snarled at him, still kicking at the twin's lifting me slowly away from the bad ass guy.

"Haley, freaking calm down!" the twins shouted at me, rolling their gold eyes as they set me by their area.

"NOO! HE TOTALLY DISRESPECTED ME!" I hissed, staring at Hikaru and Kaoru with a pissed off glare.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru sighed to his brother.

His brother nodded and pulled out duct tape out of nowhere. There was a loud tear of tape and when I turned around, Hikaru slammed a piece of tape on my mouth while Kaoru tied it around my arms and legs.

"Youfff jerfk!" I muffled as I tried to tear the tape off my mouth with my tied up hands.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked their devilish smile and put their hands on my shoulders. Both of the whispered quietly to me.

"This should be fun. Having you tied up like this and so you can't complain about anything," they both kissed my cheek with their never ending smirk still across their face.

I started blushing at their action and started crying out to my sister, even though I was muffled.

"Haruuhfi! Hellpf meeffff!"

But she just stood by Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Takashi. Both of them were laughing at me and I wanted to fucking beat them for that.

I knew from the start of liking two devils…

My life was going to be complete hell until they finished their 'game' and I chose one of them.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

_**Sneak Peek to Chapter 17: He who is a pervert!**_

"Aww hell naw! That ain't happening!" I slammed my fists just centimeters from his pale face.

"I'm not a pervert! I swear I'll keep your and Haruhi's secret!" he cried out, shaking in fear at my devil stare at him.

"Tell me…" I kept my evil glare at him. "Enjoy seeing my sister's underwear? Cause that's the last you're going to see, bastard!"

"And don't think you can go and see Haley's either. Because if that happens…" two intertwined voices spoke coldly with two wooden bats in their hands. "Something tragic might happen and you go home in a cardboard box."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! Until then! You guys are in a real treat for seeing some live action behind Haley's cute side. In fact, she's got quite the violent temper… much like Hikaru. And you've seen that through other chapters but seeing that temper AND the Hitachiin brothers together are quite the sight. ^_^ **


	17. He who is a pervert!

**A/N: I'm back! Well, with school starting, my teacher's love to give me a lot of homework T_T. It's been delaying my updates to my story but however! I've been planning on this schedule. I'll work on chapters through the week and update this story on Friday and Saturdays, because those are my free days! And if I somehow update during a week day, that means I had barely any homework :3 **

**To Square Root of Three: Haha! It wouldn't surprise me what these twins do, including a cardboard box. Their unpredictable, even for Haley! As for adding perverts, lol why not? XD Adds more hilarious moments for Haley and the twins and pissing off Haley is always fun! :3**

_**URGENT PLEASE READ BELOW! **_

**I have very sad news and very good news. Which do you prefer first?**

**Okkkkk…. I'll get the bad news out of the way first.**

**Sad News****: This story is close to ending soon! Sadness! I've got about 5 chapters left until the very end and I've planned out every single chapter to the core (if you consider writing a million mini paragraphs to plan out each entire chapter on a huge calendar). So, I'll be updating as much as possible but some chapters will be lots, lots longer, specifically these listed ones: 19, 20, and 23. Those certain chapters I've planned about four days' worth of work on them. The others are either 1, 2, or 3 days. So, those chapters will be expecting some delay, as they are and will be the longest in the entire story. **

**Happy News:**** When I finish the story at chapter 23, which is the end, I plan on writing 3 extra chapters. You could call them like the finale of the entire story. They're basically little sequels to sum up the story. I've finished one of those extras and all three of them will be worked on and finished after chapter 23 is published. By that time, I will publish all three extras, which will add up to 26 chapters. After they're published, the story will 'officially' be ended. **

* * *

Chapter 17: He who is a pervert!

"Where in the hell do you guys get duct tape from?" I questioned them as Haruhi finally helped me in untying all the tape from my arms and legs.

The twins shrugged their shoulders. "Like we'll tell you. Where does Kyouya get all of his stuff? Huh? We all got our secrets."

Haruhi shook her head and sighed. "You two really had to go this far and tie her up. Gosh!"

She had trouble trying to untie my wrists. She kept tugging at my tied wrists and when she got some undone, she pulled harder. Haruhi managed to tear the tape off but she also managed to make me scream from the burning pain of the tape pulling some of my thin hair.

"Damn, Haruhi! That hurt!" I cried out in pain, rubbing my wrists as I started sniffling.

"Yeah, Haruhi! Be careful with our precious girl," the twins smirked as they grabbed both of my hands and gave a kiss on each.

I rolled my eyes and pushed them away.

Dumbasses! You two are the reason I had to go through pain! Because of your stupidity, I had to wince the whole time when Haruhi was trying to be considerate in helping. But it hurts so freaking bad, even on my mouth from Hikaru's stupid move!

"Haley-chan! Are you okay?" Honey worried with a concerned voice and turned to the twins, frowning at them. "You two shouldn't be mean to Haley-chan! It's not nice!"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged again. "But we're not. It's a game!"

"Game or not, you guys are being extremely rude to Haley!" I heard Tamaki yell at them as he walked over by me.

Gee, what's he going to do this time? I wondered quietly to myself.

"I forbid you two to be by her at all today!" he announced dramatically, pointing his index finger at them and using his other hand around my shoulder.

"Oh god! Can we not start this war again?" Haruhi begged, rolling her eyes and face palming her forehead when they continued.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at Tamaki, glaring their devilish look. "Oh really? What makes you say we can't be near her?"

"Because…" Tamaki started but a loud voice boomed over everyone.

"HER?!"

When everyone heard this, they turned around in shock and noticed it was the red head thug. He was still here and practically heard every single word involving me!

God dammit, Hikaru, Kaoru! Can you two learn to shut your mouths for once?!

The red head ran over to our group and just stared at me. He pointed his pale finger at me and stuttered in shock.

"You're… a she?"

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru froze into stone statues. Both of them were speechless. They had no idea how to approach the question because they knew the thug was right.

I was a girl and no doubt about it.

I sighed, figuring I'd have to speak, and pulled my spiky wig off. My long brown hair flowed along my back and my bangs fell above my eyebrows like normal.

"Yeah. I am a girl, got a problem?" I glared my brown eyes at him.

The red head shook his head, timidly and slowly. "No. I'm just trying to figure out why a girl decides to swear a bunch of curse words at me."

"That's because I'm not like all girls. I'm not a girly type of person. It's just how my personality is," I explained simply but felt three pairs of angry eyes set on me.

I was going to be set on a rant about how I shouldn't carelessly announce my true gender as a girl. And that certain person was Tamaki of course! Just like I suspected.

He ran over at me and shaking me like a madman. "HALEY! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND STATE YOU'RE GENDER LIKE THAT! IF HE TELLS ANYONE, THERE'LL BE PROBLEMS FOR ALL OF US! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU PROPERLY!"

"But you didn't, remember? The rebel teenager," I stuck my tongue at him, pulling one of my eyelids down at him.

Tamaki instantly appeared at his depressed corner and started mumbling weird things like usual. I didn't even care about hearing about them. I turned my attention at the twins who were the next group I'd face from my 'unethical' reasoning about my gender.

I totally ignored them shouting in the background and faced the red head in front of me.

"Never told us your name," I pointed with a relaxed tone. Obviously, this poor guy needed it. From having a fiery aura to depressing to anger and such, I'd have to relax the crowd a tad bit.

"It's Kasanoda," he greeted himself.

"Cassanova?" Hikaru asked.

"NO! IT'S KASANODA!" he yelled at him.

"Bossanova?" Kaoru questioned him.

"NO! IT'S K-A-S-A-N-O-D-A! KASANODA YOU FOOL!"

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes, putting their hands out. "Well **_sorry_**! We couldn't hear you, Bossanova!"

"Guys… its Kasanoda," I glared at them, crossing my arms.

"No, its Bossanova!" the twins started up another fight for me to get into.

"Kasanoda."

"Bossanova!"

"GOD DAMMIT! IT'S FUCKING KASANODA! IF YOU DON'T STOP," I roared angrily, flailing my arms at them in the air and pulled duct tape out. "I'M GONNA FUCKING DUCT TAPE YOUR MOUTH!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared wide eyed at each other. Then, turned their fearful gold eyes back at me. "Where did you get that?"

I smirked and winked at them, pulling a strip of the tape. I slapped it on both of their mouths. "Now, now, boys! A girl has many secrets! And I don't have to go telling eager and nosy boys about it.~~"

Haruhi came beside me and high-five my hand. Both of us started laughing. "That was epic, Haley!"

I took the tape again and pulled more off. My eyes started burning with mischief and my face twisted into a madman's smile. This freaked out the twins and that's when they started running like crazy.

"IT'S YOUR FREAKING TURN TO BE TIED UP, HIKARU, KAORU! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" I laughed as I ran after the duct tape idiots.

"RUN FASTER, KAORU! WE HAVE A MAD GIRL ON OUR HANDS! AHH!" Hikaru cried frantically with me hot on his tracks.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru cried as I finally caught up with him. He reached out his hand to his brother and I started laughing again.

I tied him up the way he did to me and smirked. "Gotcha!" Then, pecked him on the cheek like those two idiots did before.

Then, I glared at Kaoru and pulled the tape so it made a loud screech noise. "You're next, Kaoru!"

I got up from Hikaru and ran after him like I did with Hikaru. He was much faster and it took some time but I finally got him cornered.

Once I finished tying the two of them and everything, I ran over to Haruhi; smirking.

"Looks like I caught two little devils in one day!"

* * *

"Hey, Haley, can you help me get this stupid kimono off?" Haruhi asked, struggling to take it off.

I sighed and assisted her. "Looks like the old days. I always had to help you, since you're a blunt girl."

Both of us started laughing but Haruhi stopped and sat in silence.

"Haruhi?" I asked in concern, as I managed to get the bow on the kimono untied.

Haruhi looked up at me and her smile turned into a frown. "Did Auntie ever contact you at all ever since you defied her in coming here?"

My eyes widened. My fingers started shaking and froze on the red bow.

I had nothing to say.

I knew that by coming here, my aunt would find a way to drag me back to America. She probably found out by now. But I never left a note or anything to her. She sensed I would want to meet Haruhi eventually but she probably never thought at fifteen I would have the will power to meet her. Since my aunt liked to control my life, she didn't think I'd go by myself on a plane to visit my father and sister.

And when she finds out, I'm going to be in serious trouble with her.

I shook my head after five minutes went. I knew Haruhi wanted an answer and I just couldn't say anything. I was just so wound up in my thoughts about what would happen in the end when she finds out.

Things won't turn out well for me. I thought to myself. I just hope that she doesn't come for a while. I don't want to face that witch of an aunt.

Haruhi turned around to notice trouble mixed on my face. She grimaced at my expression and turned to hug me.

"Haley, relax. If she does come here, we can convince her in letting you stay here. Our dad, you, and I. We can all try. Don't worry about it," she cooed over and over with relaxing words, running her hand through my long hair.

"I know that, Haruhi, but she doesn't like you or dad. How is she going to even listen?" I wanted to cry but I didn't.

Because this sweet moment was ruined by a certain somebody…

"M-M-my bad!" Kasanoda stuttered as he stood in the door way.

"KASANODA! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I ran after him as I pushed the door back and shut it to conceal my sister who was still changing.

I sauntered foot by foot at him until I was in reaching distance. I gripped his white collared shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Aww hell naw! That ain't happening!" I slammed my fists just centimeters from his pale face.

"I'm not a pervert! I swear I'll keep your and Haruhi's secret!" he cried out, shaking in fear at my devil stare at him.

My eyes kept burning with strong anger. "Really now? Because last time I saw, you walked in on my sister changing!" I hissed heatedly, keeping my fist where it was.

"WHAT?!" I heard Tamaki exclaim, his entire face turning into a pale white.

Kyouya and Takashi were standing on opposite ends of the dumbfounded Tamaki. I could feel that Honey's brown eyes were burning with the same emotion as mine. The twins suddenly appeared on both of my sides. Their face twisted in anger at what happened.

Well, at least we can agree on one thing without a fight between the twins and I. That's a relief for now.

"PEEEEEPPPIIIINNGGG TOOOOMMMM!" the twins yelled in unison, their eyes like diamonds.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kasanoda cried out again, slapping his forehead.

I banged him against the wall slightly harder and inched my devil face closer to his. "Bull-Shit! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING PEEP ON MY SISTER!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Tell me…" I kept my evil glare at him. "Enjoy seeing my sister's underwear? Cause that's the last you're going to see, bastard!"

"And don't think you can go and see Haley's either. Because if that happens…" two intertwined voices spoke coldly with two wooden bats in their hands. "Something tragic might happen and you go home in a cardboard box."

"Really? You have to include me being a victim?" I muttered to myself.

The twins, with the bats in their hands still, pulled out a rather large cardboard box out nowhere. I let my grip off of Kasanoda and looked at them stupidly, pointing to the box and their bats.

"How?" was all I could say.

Where and how do they get these things? It's like magic. First it's the duct tape. Then, it's these wooden bats. Now, it's a freaking tan cardboard box! What the hell, man?! I want to have that gift!

The twins stuck their tongue out at me and smirked. "Se-cr-et~~~!"

I shook my head and turned back to the thug.

"Just gonna warn you. I'd get in the box first. You don't want these twins to do it for yeah," I whispered to him.

He looked at me idiotically but then looked at the bull raging twins behind me. He wanted to cry. So, he decided without any regrets, he entered the box and just sat in there for a long time.

A very long time until the huffing bulls was gone.

And when the devil, in girl form, was done staring daggers at him.

Yeah.

He totally regrets walking through that door for just a millisecond of his time.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kasanoda! :( Everyone always accuses him of being a pervert! But oh well! Now, we're down to 4 chapters until the story ends (excluding extras). –Cries- Nooooo! **


	18. For the Both of Us

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm gonna cry when this ends! T_T –slaps self- No! I can't think that way. I'm going to promise you guys the best last few chapters and including epic extra chapters! Also be aware, this chapter is quite important to pay attention to. It's going to really affect the rest of the story. Be sure to pay attention to everything going on. There's a lot of stuff in this one chapter! It's not too long but has a lot of meaning to it. **

* * *

Chapter 18: For the Both of Us

Kaoru POV

Every time Hikaru and I mess around with Haley, I can see the pain in his face. I know he tries his best to hide it but it's noticeable to me. It's the pain of loving someone but he knows his other 'half' likes that girl as well.

Lately, I've been pondering in what I should do. I hate seeing him like this, being pitiful. And knowing that half the problem of him looking like that is from me, I begin to hate myself for that.

That's why. I think every day alone before going to school when Hikaru's asleep. Should I continue on playing around with his emotions and Haley's? Or should choose my brother over Haley?

I was conflicted in what to do. If I go through one path, then problems occur there. But if I choose my brother, I think I'll be at ease.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. My orange hair flattened its spikes. I looked up at the white ceiling; wondering what to do. I folded my hands behind my head, thinking still.

"Hey, Kaoru? Are you alright?" my brother asked as he walked out with just his black PJ pants on. He wrapped a towel around his neck and sat beside me.

I got back up and smiled. "Yup."

"Oh… ok. Just making sure…" he smiled too but fell to a frown slowly. "Hey… about Haley… you like her, too, right?"

Here it comes. My guilt trip.

"Yeah…" I turned away from him, pulling my legs in front of me. Something in my stomach twisted and made me want to gag at what I was telling him. I wanted to say no but I couldn't lie to him.

"You know, Hikaru?" I looked up at him, smiling again this time, not fake. "There's that Ouran Ball coming up in a few days. You should ask Haley if she wants to go."

Hikaru's eyes widened at what I told him. He knew something was behind that saying.

"Kaoru…"

I covered his mouth, still smiling brightly. "Hikaru, yes. I'm giving up on Haley. I love her but I want to cherish our brotherly bond. It's more important to me than Haley. It's mean for me to say that about Haley but I know you really love her and that's just something I don't think I can overpower. Your love for her is pure and much larger than what I can give."

"Kaoru…" he said again, choking up as he hugged me tightly, loose tears falling from his face.

I hugged him closer and whispered to him. "This is what Haley was telling me. The person shouldn't have any regrets and I don't. I want to see you happy, Hikaru. And now, you must work for both of us."

* * *

"What?! Kao-chan gave up on Haley-chan already!?" Honey exclaimed, hugging his Usa-chan close to him.

I nodded and smiled, sitting on his bed. "Yeah. I don't want to see Hikaru upset. It's like I've set him free. Free from restraining. Now, I just have to wait until he has the guts to tell her."

Honey smiled a tiny bit. "That's Hika-chan for you. He's such a dummy when it comes to speaking about love. It should be cute seeing him asking her."

Both Honey and I started laughing. We both were trying to imagine how that would go down. He might end up choking last minute and have nothing to say. Or, he'll choke and spit out random nonsense like Tamaki. Oh boy!

I was glad. I felt so much better. My chest felt lighter. My stomach's knot untied itself. I was relaxed and felt relieved.

Haley POV

It has already been a few weeks into school now. I might have to say this but I'm enjoying this school. I honestly don't want to go back to America. Spending time with Haruhi and the rest of my newly found friends in the Host Club was just too much fun. I really don't want to leave.

Wait a minute. I thought, counting how many weeks it's been.

Three weeks already?! Crap!

I banged my head on my desk repeatedly. I need to start thinking about who I'm going to choose to be with! Hikaru or Kaoru! God dammit!

"Haley, it's too early for you to start having mental problems," Haruhi snickered as she took her seat by me.

I lifted my head and grimaced. "Shut up! I'm not! I just realized something."

"You realized that the ball is coming up in a few days?" Haruhi asked curiously, that stupid smirk of hers never leaving her face at all.

I cocked my head to the side, staring stupidly at her. "Ball? What ball?"

"It's the Ouran Ball. It's where all the students attend and it's represented by the Host Club," Kaoru explained, taking his seat.

"Yeah," Hikaru was the next to say, taking his spot by my left. "You have to go to it. It's mandatory for all Host Club members."

I turned my head to Hikaru and grimaced. "Really? I can't dance, waltz, or whatever the heck we have to do for my life!"

Hikaru shrugged and stared at me. His gold eyes are so captivating and beautiful. Did I ever notice that one either?

God dammit! I thought in my head. I need to freaking choose soon or I might go crazy!

"I can teach you then," he replied simply with a smile.

I started blushing lightly and smiled back. "O-ok! That would be great!"

"Alright. I'll start teaching you tomorrow then in the Host Club, 'kay?" he kept smiling his usual bright grin.

I nodded and looked down. My blushing is getting worse with Hikaru than anything else. It's weird… could I be falling for him more than Kaoru? Was I going to pick him?

Maybe I could ask one of them at the ball. I thought again. It would be perfect.

"Mr. Haley Fujioka?" my teacher called out that brought me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied back.

"The principal is calling you down to his office. The message was sent as 'URGENT'. I would like to send you down right now."

"The principal? But I didn't do anything wrong!" I nearly shouted at him, standing from my seat.

Haruhi stared at me in shock. The twins both stared at me as well. Bewildered at what was happening. Even the twins could protest against this. I wasn't a bad person. And I would never be sent to the principal's office at all.

Even Haruhi could detest that idea, too!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fujioka," he said but shook his head. "I can't turn down any notes from the principal. Please go down now."

You have to be kidding me? I didn't do anything wrong! So, why is the principal calling me down? I didn't do anything!

I grabbed my stuff, pushing my seat in, and walked off without saying goodbye to Haruhi or the twins.

I was too flustered at the moment to comprehend what was going on. I was always a good student. I never was called to the principal's office. I never did anything bad. Even though I have a bad temper, I'd never do any type of bad thing! So, why? Why was I going down to the principal's office for?

When I made it to the door, I took a deep breath and exhaled. I placed my shaking hand on the handle and pushed it open.

The room was pitch black when I shut it behind me.

"Um… I was called down here. I'm Haley Fujioka," I stammered nervously, gripping my books harder to my chest.

My heart was beating fast. I started to sweat. I was concerned about what was happening because no one replied until a moment later.

"Miss Fujioka, I hope you realize why you're here," the male voice spoke sternly as the lights flicked on suddenly.

The one to talk was a short haired blond middle aged man. He was in the center of the desk. Then, on his right, there was someone. Someone that had a face twisted with coldness, anger, and frustration. It was like a predator stalking its prey.

Its cat like green eyes pierced through me, flowing fear through my entire body. My face flushed to a pale snow white. My hands were shaking tenfold now that I saw who was here.

I dropped my books to the carpeted flooring. My brown eyes widened in fear. She was here. She was here to take me back. With or without force. She was determined to take her insolent child back, even if the girl wasn't willing.

She was going to take me back. She was going to beat me for what I did. And I had no choice but to accept those terms. I was powerless.

"Hello my precious, precious niece of mine," her voice full of venom and razor blade ice. It cut through the silence that was succumbing this entire situation.

All I could do is stand there. Wide-eyed.

"Auntie's here to take you back home," her cat eyes staring angrily at me as she crossed her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Haley! Noooo! I won't let her take you back! –runs to Haley but is slapped away from her aunt- NOOOOOO! Wait till Hikaru and Haruhi find out about this. And what's sad is that Haley is completely powerless against her aunt. She can't fight back and for reasons you'll see in next chapter. **


	19. Close Your Eyes and Hope It Ends

**A/N: I'm going to keep this nice and short here so you guys can figure out what's going to happen. But, this whole scene is her aunt against Haley. This chapter and the next are super sad that even I'M crying. Listening to 'The Last Time' by Taylor Swift doesn't help either. Although, it gets really tear jerky in the next chapter. You'll know what I mean when I publish that chapter. **

**And since many of you are sad about this ending, I have been considering an actual sequel. I'm thinking about doing it and I just might. If I do, I'll let you all know next chapter's author note. And which is probably a yes in doing it. I'll publish the summary at the ending chapter 23 about it so I don't spoil anything with this story. :3 **

_**Please be warned! This is a very, very emotional and sad chapter for Haley. There's some abuse to it but it's not too overboard. It's just so you guys can witness how Haley almost has to be obedient to her wicked aunt. **_

* * *

Chapter 19: Close Your Eyes and Hope It Ends

"Come," she kept her cold glare at me as she pointed to a chair.

Obediently, I followed and took a seat. My eyes horrified that she was here. I couldn't believe she was actually here. She actually did find out about my rebellion of leaving her.

I was practically a puppet to her. I had to obey her and if I didn't, she would beat me. She used to do that several times to me when I was little. Over everything I did wrong, she'd slap me. Emotionally, mentally, and physically has she abused me. I attempted in fleeing from her. But then, I would always think. Where would I go? I don't know anyone here in America. None of my family was here except for her. So, I had no choice.

I had to listen to her.

"Now, missy seems you've got yourself in quite the mess…" she whispered quietly as she walked over to me, blowing cold air at my face. "You're lucky Auntie here's to help you."

She placed a hand on my chin, her grin turned cold. She was lying about her last statement. She never wanted to help me! She just wants to run my life and control it.

"Cross-dressing, huh? Like your despicable father! Disgusting! Mr. Suoh, you should really punish that hideous group called the Host Club for this," she snarled in disgust as she turned to the man. "Do you see this lovely face here, sir? Are you going to let this continue?"

Tamaki's father? I wondered at the last name. He looks like Tamaki a lot. With the blond hair, blue eyes and all. So, he runs the school then?

The man sighed and folded his hands on his desk. "Madame, I'm aware of this problem. But I can't just end the club for this…"

"Inexcusable! You run this school and you let your own son control it?" she hissed angrily at him.

"Miss, I'm doing the best I can do about this situation…" he tried to explain but she slammed her hands on his desk. Her green eyes burning with fury.

"It's. Not. Good. Enough," she spoke furiously through her teeth.

"AUNTIE! STOP IT! THE HOST CLUB HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I shouted irately at her.

She turned around at my sudden outburst. I clamped my hands on my mouth at what I did. I yelled back at her. I was going to get it now.

"Mr. Suoh, please excuse my niece and I," was all she said, as calmly as she could manage.

With one swift nod, he got up slowly. Then, closed the door behind him.

I knew that when he shut that door, I was a goner. I was going to get hit and badly. She was going kill me for my outburst against her.

And there it was.

A huge smack to the face I received from her. I fell off my seat and lay on the floor under me. I covered my reddened face, tears starting to welt up and sliding off my face. My brown hair covering my face so she couldn't see my crying.

Not that it matter. She didn't care if I cried. And if I did, she would just smirk down at my pain. It made her happy because she knew I was under control again.

"Oh, Haley," her tone still twisted in venom. She knelt beside me with her cruel green eyes staring down at me furiously burning. "Why can't you ever listen and learn your lesson?!"

She smacked me again until she heard me crying and hiccupping. She smirked in delight and got up. Roughly, pulling me up and threw me against my seat.

"I'm having you expelled from here." She turned to look at me.

My face was puffed from so much crying, which kept going. Stray tears falling to the floor. My eyes widened at what she was trying to get at.

"And if you refuse, simply keep in mind. I'll make sure everyone, including Haruhi, is expelled from here and the Host Club is no longer present. So, it's your choice. Accept being expelled and come back with me or," she kept smiling coldly at me, "risk having everyone else suffer from your stupidity. It's up to you."

She wasn't playing even! She wanted to get back at the Host Club, which didn't do anything at all for this to happen, and expel me. But I can't afford that price for them! I don't want that to happen! That would mean losing Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Kyouya, Takashi, Kaoru, and Hikaru.

Hikaru.

Hikaru…

I wanted to cry when I kept saying his name. I didn't want to hear his name anymore!

"Well?" she asked impatiently, her smirk never left her face for minute.

I got up slowly, my tears growing harder. "I-I'll go. I'll leave with you. Just give me a few days."

Her grin got wider as she put her hand on my shoulder, whispering. "Very well. And, we're changing that hideous look of yours. Come."

When I heard those words, I knew she was going to change how I looked, act and everything that makes me the person I am. Well, before she changed my life once more.

I was no longer myself anymore.

I didn't even know who I was.

She made me blinded at who I was.

I never had a choice in life. Never had a path to choose from ever since my mother passed away. It's always been like that.

Even when I was little, she determined my life. My goals. My path. Everything. I was limited in the trails I wanted to take.

If I spoke against my aunt about leaving to America… it was just one word. One word that could've saved me from leaving and I didn't say anything. I felt weak and began to hate myself for that side of me. Always fearing what's going to happen if I defy her. But I should be the one determining how I want to live. Not her.

I really hated myself for that.

Tears started falling against my cheeks as I ducked down. My aunt took my hand and started roughly tugging me behind her.

I wanted to refuse her. Defy her. Even if it meant being slapped millions of times.

But I couldn't.

Now, I just hope leaving here was the right decision I made.

I never wanted to leave. I didn't plan on it, no matter how much she yelled at me. But I don't want to risk having all my friends, including Haruhi, in trouble for such mistakes as mine. They didn't do anything nor did they deserve it. Not at all.

I hope this was the right decision.

I just hope it was.

Please let it be right.

Please, God, I hope it is. If going back with your wicked aunt was the way to save others, then I would do it. But when you do something good or think you're doing well with your choice, why does it feel wrong? What am I doing wrong?

I started crying harder, using my free hand and covered my face. I was quivering from all the crying I did and kept going.

I had no idea if this was right. I don't know if I made the correct decision. I don't know why I feel horrible about my path I've chosen for myself. I couldn't tell you if I should be relieved or not.

It didn't feel right to me. I feel like I totally didn't do anything right.

Is it because everyone I made friends with here was going to be the last time I saw them? Is that what was running through my mind? Is this why I'm feeling like this?

"Now, sit still and don't complain," I heard my aunt say, still with an icy tone. She held up metal scissors and started snipping away at my long hair.

Watching my own long and beautiful hair falling to the floor slowly before me, it was pitiful. It felt that each time she cut; the more things that were important in my life were carelessly cut off from me. My friends. My family. Everything I held dear to me.

Was this how Haruhi felt when Auntie took me away? I kept crying silently as I stared in the mirror before me.

That person in the mirror reflected a miserable girl image. The girl was sitting obediently in a salon chair, helplessly while her own aunt controlled her life. She watched as her own hair was cut away without any care of what was happening. Her face was swollen and still red from so much crying and yet, she kept crying to herself. She was an emotional mess. Always wondering if she chose right. Choosing her friends and family over her own happiness. Did she choose right?

She just sat there, hoping someone would rescue her. Hoping that if she closed her eyes, everything would end and it would be just a nightmare. But when she tried, no one rescued her. No one was here to help her. And more importantly… it wasn't a nightmare.

It was actually happening, as much as she begged God to end this torture.

Until she snapped. Letting all of her emotions flowing out at once.

I darted out of the chair and fell to my knees, holding my face. My sobbing was harder as I kept clawing at my face. "MOM! I WANT YOU TO COME BACK! I WANT YOU TO SAVE ME! PLEASE?! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

I began pulling on my now shortened hair, still crying hard. "I don't want to go! Mom, please help me! I miss you so much and I want you to help me! Please?! Please!"

My aunt came up behind me and threw me back at the chair. Her green eyes were now burning with anger as she held my arm. "I thought I told you to sit still! It doesn't matter that your mother passed. She can't help you and I have full custody of you now, Haley Lilith Fujioka! You _**will**_ listen to me and don't you ever, ever defy me again!"

I started shaking in fear at her yelling. I sat with my hands clawing at my knees. My eyes were still wide and didn't seem to relax at all. My shoulders tensed at her throwing me against the chair.

I wanted my mother back. I wanted to see Haruhi. I wanted to cry in her arms about what happened. I wanted to see her so bad.

**The next day at the Host Club…**

**Haruhi POV**

I wonder where Haley went after being called down yesterday. She never did anything bad in school, as much as you want to not believe it. But it's true. She has a bad temper, yeah, but she'd never act badly like that to be called down.

I didn't even see her at home either. That's a little unusual because we both live with each other under the same roof. Not even our father's seen her since morning yesterday. That was the last time we saw Haley. Behind that day, we had no clue where she went.

She wasn't even at the Host Club yesterday, either. And not even today. It's abnormal because she loves coming here and it's not right for her to be ditching, either.

And when she wasn't here, I wasn't my usual irritated self. It seems I'm actually going to admit this but when Haley isn't around, I feel kind of lost. I guess this is how the twins feel if one of them is gone. Then, the other feels completely lost. Maybe because we're twins? I guess it's a twin thing, huh?

Still, back to the missing Haley. Something must've happened. She wouldn't be avoiding home. She wouldn't be ditching the Host Club. And certainly, she wouldn't miss class.

Something isn't right at all. It's like that gut feeling I had when she was kidnapped by the Zuka Club.

I clenched my stomach.

Shit! I hope that's not what happened!

"Ha-ru-hi!" the twins called out with their usual playful syllable game with my name. They stood beside me with questioning gold eyes. "What ever happened to Haley? She hasn't been here since class yesterday. Do you think the principal actually got her on something?"

I shook my head, putting a hand on my face as I looked down with depressing eyes. "She hasn't been home for a day now. She's missing class. She's missing the club meetings. I've tried calling her but she won't answer. My father doesn't even know where she is."

Of course these two would freak out about her whereabouts. They both loved her but not too recently, Kaoru told me that he gave up on her. He said that he wants to see his brother happy and not upset about his competition, especially being his own twin. So, Kaoru just decided on telling Hikaru to try his best and that he has an opportunity now to tell her. To confess to her. But now… he can't.

She was missing ever since yesterday. Now, I'm sure Hikaru's the one suffering a major panic attack about what was happening. I'm sure Kaoru is, too, but since Hikaru really loves my sister, it doesn't surprise me if he's having a heart attack right now.

"Did you try calling her again?" I heard the worry in Hikaru's shaking voice.

Poor kid… he's really worried about her.

I felt my gut twist inside me and I grimaced. I feel bad I can't even tell them where my own sister was. It's horrible for a sibling to not know where their other half is. Especially being twins… that's very sad. I can't believe myself right now!

"What? Haley's missing?" I saw Tamaki now run over beside the twins. His face was panic-stricken.

Strangely, everyone was worrying. Even Takashi did a little bit. He didn't show it in a very noticeable way but he did have worry present in his dark eyes. And Kyouya did, too. Although, he pushed his glasses back up to keep his current emotion over the situation concealed from everyone else.

But that's when it hit me…

'_Did Auntie ever contact you at all ever since you defied her in coming here?'_

That's right! She couldn't even manage a single word out of her mouth within five minutes of silence. Could it be that she has come here? Did she get ahold of Haley?

I got up from my spot, shaking fearfully as my eyes shot open in fear.

"Har-…" the group asked in concern but I ran over to the door frantically.

But when I opened the door, I didn't see roses flying my way. I didn't see pretty boys before me at all. It wasn't even a boy. I wished that I didn't open it. Because when I did…

It was a girl. A very, very sad image of a girl.

She had sadness seeped into her brown eyes. Her color flushed to a pale white. Her usual long brown hair was cut all the way to her neck. But her bangs were still intact but covered half way of her sad eyes. She wore a girl's uniform that had its pastel yellow color to it. A forced smile tried to cover the girl's true feelings behind. She did her best in smiling, to prove she was okay. But when she saw me, her heartbreaking smile instantly fell to a frown that twisted my insides. It made me want to punch myself for what I just did.

I started seeing tears forming in the corners of her eyes. It made me want to cry so badly and I never, ever cried. But seeing her like this, I couldn't bear it.

I almost lost it when I heard her cracking voice full of grief and sadness.

"Hi, Haruhi," she tried to manage a weak smile but it fell instantly when she started crying again.

I couldn't take it. I grabbed her back and pulled her towards me. I hugged her tightly, my own tears sliding off my face.

"Haley… Haley… I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. I should've been with you!" I started sobbing, holding her closer. My hands shaking uncontrollably.

She started crying harder into my jacket. "Haruhi… I'm so scared! I don't want to leave! I don't want to go! But Auntie wants to take me back! I don't want to leave!"

"Haley…" I cried as hard as she was. Both of our tears soaked our clothes. But that was the least of my worries. What I feared was what my Aunt wanted to do and what she did to my sister's beautiful hair.

* * *

**A/N: I was on the verge of crying when I was writing this entire chapter. It's so sad! I tried to restrain myself but I barely succeeded. I was so close in slipping into tears at Haley's reaction. It makes me want to cry badly, like Haruhi did. And we all know, Haruhi NEVER, EVER cries! And if she does, it's rare. Now we can all imagine Hikaru's reaction to this entire mess. He's super pissed, and not at Haley but her Aunt. If I was in his spot, I would honestly feel the need to punch her Aunt for what she was causing not only for Haley but for himself. Now, their love is going to be difficult. Can the Host Club figure out a plan to keep Haley here before time runs out? What will they do? And will Hikaru ever get his chance to confess to her before she leaves him for good? He better decide and decide it quickly because he might miss his only chance in telling her how he really feels about her! **


	20. Please Don't Be the Last Time

**A/N: We continue on to this sad day. Nothing else to say here but this will, towards the end, is extremely sad as you will see in a short while. Keeping it short here so you can continue on. **

* * *

Chapter 20: Please Don't Be the Last Time

**Haruhi POV**

I couldn't believe what my Aunt did to her. Cutting that beautiful brown hair. All of it was cut off until the length was just has her neck.

I knew our Aunt was a controlling person. I knew she wanted to take over Haley's free will but to go this far. This far in changing her appearance. To cut all of that hair off. Haley loved that gorgeous hair and now, it's gone. That lengthy hair has been cut off.

Slowly, I ran my fingers through her now shortened hair. My face was twisted in pain at seeing this. "My God, Haley. She actually cut majority of it off. You let her do this?"

With a timid nod, she let go from hugging me. She just stared at me with her puffy eyes. Her mascara and eyeliner began to smear onto her pale cheeks. Of course she would let her do it. She couldn't possibly fight against an evil witch like that.

It's horrible for me to insult a family member of mine but I was never close to my Aunt. She was never close to me, either. And both of us kept it like that. Ever since she pulled me away from my own sister, I could never forgive her. Now that my Aunt had the guts to go THIS far with Haley, I had absolutely no respect for her. None at all. I wanted to avenge my helpless sister against her.

Everyone in the room just stared at her. They had despair shown on the face. They had no idea what to say about what just happened. It's just seeing Haley in such a different appearance now was enough to put them in shock.

Tamaki stood in the center of the Host Club members. He was normally somebody that would say something instantly. But this time… he had nothing. Either that or he just didn't know what to say to such an abused child. He never knew what was going on truly in Haley's life until now. His blue eyes showed concern and sadness as he just watched the completely different Haley from before.

Honey held his Usa-chan closer to his chest. He was doing the best he could from crying. But I could tell that tears were trying to make them visible. His brown eyes kept on Haley with shock.

Takashi was on the sidelines with Kyouya. Both of them even had a hint of sadness at the newly transformed girl before them. But they didn't want to show it any further as they kept their heads down from seeing too much of this pitiful scene.

Kaoru had a similar face to mine. His was twisted with pain, especially him still hinting love for her. And seeing this was really tearing at him. Seeing that this is what's been going on in Haley's childhood was just a horrible feeling for him. To now notice this is what she had to go through while he got to spend his childhood with his own brother. It was a hideous, selfish emotion that stung at him that his brother and him got to enjoy their lives and at least had each other.

And… did I dare to look?

I shifted my eyes to the last person in the room. This person was the only one with the emotion of hate, anger and frustration. The only one to emit such an angry emotion in the entire room full of sadness.

Hikaru's shaking was very noticeable when I looked over. He was doing his best not to go off on anyone. But he kept struggling as he saw my sister crying still. He absolutely hated seeing her cry and this much especially. It was not only piercing through him but it also kept enraging his growing hatred for the culprit from her crying. His gold eyes kept burning with fury as he watched helplessly.

"What do you think you're doing, Haley!" I recognized the voice in the background as a lady yanked on my poor sister's hair.

Haley let out a small cry at the force emitting to her from the tug.

It was the witch behind her.

My eyes turned into a cold glare as she made eye contact with me. Both of us releasing a strong hatred for each other. We could both sense it and that's what made it grow even more.

I never had any real close ties with my Aunt. And my own father told me to break her off my life. I listened and I'm glad I did. Because if I didn't, I would've been suffering just like Haley is right now. Therefore, I could fight back at my Aunt. Something Haley could never do.

I grabbed my Aunt's hand and removed it from my sister. I lightly pushed Haley behind me, my evil glare not letting up even for a second.

"Oh my, Haruhi! You've grown up very quickly," she complimented me with a great amount of ice to it.

"I'll never accept you as an Aunt. I hope you realize that," I replied coldly.

Her fake smile fell to an evil glare at me. She crossed her arms and placed one hand on my chin. "Regardless, I'm Haley's guardian after your mother's death. I've signed everything and if you don't mind… I'd like to take her back."

"Refused. She's MY sister and my father's still here," I cut her off, keeping my icy eye contact on her. I slapped her hand off my chin.

My Aunt started laughing in the background as she turned away from me. Her laughing was obnoxious with a hint of cruel humor to it. But no one else was laughing except for her.

"'She's MY sister… haha, funny Haruhi! But you can't decide this. She's coming back with me tomorrow to America, whether you allow it or not," she turned around and kept her cat-like eyes on me, an evil smirk spreading across her face.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed except for the crying Haley, my Aunt, and myself.

My Aunt growled in disgust as she shifted her eyes to the Host Club. "Ugh… you must be the Club that turned my sweet niece into a rebellious young girl. It's a shame I have to take her back because of all of your bad influences on her."

"I believe the actual bad influence was from you," Hikaru snarled furiously, snapping from his limit of anger.

"This is what I mean. You all are provoking her rebellious self once again. No matter it'll be just another day before she leaves here for good," her smirk still present as she walked away and left.

* * *

"But you can't just leave without a say!" Hikaru yelled furiously at my sister.

Haley ducked her head down by my shoulder, gripping my arm. "I don't have a choice."

"THEN GIVE YOURSELF A CHOICE!" he shouted at her.

Ever since Hikaru found out about what Auntie meant about Haley leaving, he was a pissed off mess. He wanted her to stay with us. He was acting selfishly and he knew it. He just can't let her go yet and doesn't want to. But the reason he's acting this way is because he realizes that she'll be leaving him in a day. And he never got to tell her about how he really feels about her. Of course, he couldn't watch her leave him just in a simple goodbye and with everyone here, he couldn't tell her.

Kaoru put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He stared at him and shook his head. "Hikaru, yelling won't get anywhere."

Hikaru became tense. He rolled his hands into fists along his sides, still shaking. He gritted his teeth in frustration. "But she should have a say in what SHE wants to do. Not her own selfish Aunt's wishes."

"It's not that simple, Hikaru!" I shouted back at him, holding my sister close to me. "Ever since we were little, our Aunt has literally taken control over Haley. She was always planning to take her away, even when our mother was still around. And when our mother died, she went into action.

"She claimed my sister, even as much as my father tried to get custody of her. I still don't understand how she managed that but she did. From there, I honestly couldn't tell you how things were for her in America. But… she would always try to write letters to us. My Aunt would find out about it and burned them all the time. So, we never received them.

"She even tried calling us but things didn't work out that way. My Aunt just shut her off of her own family connections. It was a really depressing time for her. She couldn't contact me at all or our father. No contact or anything until that recent letter she sent me a few weeks ago. That was the first letter I ever received from her. God knows how many she's tried to send in the past."

I felt something wet soaking my clothing again and when I looked down, it was her crying once more. I made her cry from telling about our background information. I felt bad about doing it but they had to know if they were ever going to understand the position she was placed into.

"Haruhi… I need to go for a few minutes," she covered her face and ran out the doors frantically. Her tears still sliding off her face as she ran.

Kaoru nudged his brother gently. Hikaru looked down at him and his brother gave him a serious look. His look reading to his brother: Go and catch her. This might be the only time you'll get to say what you want to say to her.

Hikaru nodded slowly and ran after her.

Now, it was only Kyouya, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, and I in the room left. Both of us were still a little upset about Haley's reaction but I sighed, relieving all the stress from me.

Determination filled my brown eyes and I looked at the boys before me.

"I'm not going to have my Aunt take my sister so easily, not without a fight. If you guys truly care about her, I need help in composing a plan," I announced, a serious look plastered onto my face.

"Haley's done much with this group and we can try. However," Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "We can't guarantee this plan will work."

"It doesn't matter. We're going to try," Kaoru and Honey both said at the same time with the same determination face I had.

"Then here's what we'll do. Tamaki, you need to talk with your father in persuading to keep her here from being expelled. Kaoru and Haruhi, you two need to get Haley to confront her Aunt. It's obvious that she'll not listen to anyone else. But if Haley stands up for herself, maybe it'll work. Honey and Mori, you two are going to be on the sidelines for Haley. Since we need her to confront her Aunt, you two need to be ready to protect her in case things happen."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone was determined in keeping Haley here and will do anything possible to keep it that way.

Operation: Keep Haley From Leaving

Now was in action.

**Haley POV**

"You realize you're not going to leave so easily with your sister on your side," Hikaru walked over and sat beside me on the ceramic water fountain.

I sighed and cupped my chin with my hand, looking in the other direction. "Even with Haruhi, I'm no match for my Aunt. She's already controlling my appearance. And now, because my inability to speak up, all this stuff happened from my doing," I grimaced as I touched my shortened hair. "And I have hideously short hair now."

Hikaru took my hand and made me face him. His gold eyes seeing through me. He had that usual warm and bright smile, no matter if I was sad about something. He always found a way to cheer me up. "I don't think it's hideous."

"Horrible?"

"No."

"Disgusting?"

"No, silly," he pulled some of my hair and lightly brushed his lips on it. "It's beautiful."

Instantly, my face flared up with blushing from his action. I pulled back and covered my face to keep him from seeing.

That's the last thing I need is for Hikaru to see me blushing from him. He's never seen me blush this madly before and if he does, he's going to laugh at me. I don't want that to happen.

But, Haley, you love him. Why does it matter? Who cares if your lover sees you blushing like this?

"Haley, why are you covering your face?" he grinned his usual playful smile, lowering his head to see.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered nervously, still covering my face. My blushing got worse as he got closer to me.

This kid is so observant! I hate when he does this to me because he's going to find out by this rate!

And that's when he took my hands off my face. My blushing was completely visible to him, only to make him start laughing at me.

"Concerned about letting someone see you blush. That hasn't changed, Haley."

"S-shut up, Hikaru!" I pouted as he kept laughing, "I'm gonna head back now."

When I got up to leave, I was only about a few centimeters away from him. But I felt a strong arm tug me back and I ended up leaning against Hikaru in a hug. His arms held tightly onto me and buried his face into my brown hair.

"Haley… I don't want you to go," he sounded almost like he was going to cry right in front of me.

His plead shot shivers down my spine. That's when I knew instantly, the choice I was making wasn't right at all. But I knew I couldn't change it. As much as I wanted to for Hikaru, I couldn't. It was still the Host Club at stake if I switched now.

"Hikaru, I don't have a choice," I whispered quietly, holding onto his hands.

His hold on me got slightly tighter. He lifted my head and turned my face so we we're looking at each other. His gold eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. It was painful for me to see that. He just really didn't want me to leave. And I didn't want to leave him. I cherished this moment that I could be with him. His hold on me was gentle and warm. I didn't want to leave his side. I never wanted to.

"Haley… in case I never get to say this," he whispered even softer and quieter than before. He started to lift my face closer to his so that we were only about an inch gap. His gold eyes stilled filled with sadness but something else showed inside them. It was… genuine. Sincere.

"I love you so much. It's going to kill me when you leave. That's why, I'm not going to give up on keeping you here," he promised with a small smile across his face.

My eyes started to welt up into tears, blurring my vision. A warm smile appeared on me as I stared at him. "I love you, too, Hikaru. I don't want to leave you."

Then, without hesitating, he pulled me forward into a kiss. He kept hugging me close to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My tears sliding down my cheeks as he passionately kissed me. It was like he was trying to tell me all these emotions he was feeling at once to me.

I didn't want to leave at all. And now…

I hope this isn't the last time I see him.

I love him so much. I don't want to lose him.

* * *

**A/N: Now, the fate of Haley's is in the hands of the Host Club. Hopefully, they can succeed in overpowering her aunt. Because Hikaru and Haley don't want to separate from each other. It's all a race against time to attempt to stop Haley from leaving, before her time runs out. Can they do it within the time limit?**


	21. It's All Up to You Now

**A/N: And the plan is now in session. Let's see who will win. The Host Club vs. Haley's Aunt. All Haley's fate is left into the Host Club's hands. Can they keep her from leaving? Notice this chapter is slightly short. Not too short, though.**

Chapter 21: It's All Up to You Now

**Haley POV**

"You're going to WHAT?!" I exclaimed as I walked back with Hikaru.

When I walked in, I heard them talking about some plan of theirs. I guess it's some plan to keep me here and they're going to try their best to keep me here. Are they dumb or what? No one can fight against my Aunt and win!

"You'll get expelled for sure if you guys do this!" I explained frantically. I don't want them to risk their own life with this. This is why I agreed in going with my Aunt. To prevent everyone else from suffering for an unnecessary problem caused by my stupidity. Now, my plan was going to be waste if they do this. I can't let them!

Haruhi smiled at my reaction and shrugged. "Then let them expel us. It's not a good enough reason to expel nearly six people."

"Haruhi! You know our Aunt can make anything possible! Please don't!" I begged her again, my face turned desperate.

I don't want anyone else to get involved! I don't want her to do this! She's risking herself and everyone else's future!

"I DARE her to try it. I dare her to," her voice turning into ice as she hissed through her teeth. She kept her brown eyes on me and stared at me with determination. "I guarantee she's not going to take you back. I'm not allowing it."

"Haruhi!" I whined over and over but sighed in the end. She wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. I lost my will to fight against my own sister.

I just hope nobody gets hurt in this.

"Kyouya, you're freaking nuts! She can't confront her Aunt!" Hikaru hissed angrily, crossing his arms beside me. "You know how worked up she is right now? You really think that she has the will power to do it?"

Before Kyouya could speak, Kaoru butted in. "She's the only one that could possibly change her Aunt's mind. And if it helps you at all, then you can go with her. She's going to have Honey and Mori on the sidelines in case. But, if she feels better with you beside her, then you go with her."

I started shaking lightly. My palms sweated slightly as I became nervous. "I don't know guys. Every time I try to speak out, she just hits me. I get pretty shaky when that happens…"

Hikaru took hold of one my hands and gripped them with a light pressure. "Haley, she can't pull anything when I'm around. And if she does, she's not going to hit you, not when I'm around. I'm already growing hatred for that despicable woman, anyways."

Kaoru smiled lightly at me, lowering his head so I could see him. "And Honey and Mori will be there, too. Besides, with my brother, what he means he takes literally. And I'm sure…" his smile turned into a mischievous grin he flashed at Hikaru, "I'm sure he already confessed to you."

Hikaru's face lit up to a beet red. He gritted his teeth in embarrassment. "Kaoru… can we not talk about irrelevant things such as these?"

Kaoru started laughing at his blushing brother and waved his hand up and down. "Fine, fine. I'll torment you later when we finish our plan."

"Speaking of plan, where's Tamaki at?" I suddenly noticed that certain blonde was out of sight. That's unusual for him. He likes to bug Haruhi and me a lot. So, it's quite shocking…

"He's currently confronting his father at the moment about this situation. He'll be gone for quite some time. As for Haruhi, she's contacting your Aunt to come here. She'll be confronting you here momentarily," Kyouya answered automatically as he looked over to Honey and Mori. "You two stand outside the door. Kaoru and I will head out."

Kyouya motioned a quick glance at Kaoru, who nodded and before walking out, he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't let anything happen to Haley."

Hikaru nodded at his brother's response and when Kaoru left, we both sat together on the long sofa in the room. I was shaking nervously and Hikaru rubbed my arm gently, trying to calm me down.

He knew I was going to be a wreck and I'm thankful I could have him beside me. If I didn't have him as my pillar of support, I don't think I could've gone through the plan. I would've failed right away from being nervous and scared.

"Haley, relax. It's going to be alright. I'm by your side," he whispered, holding me closer when we saw the door creak open. A bright light made its way through the crack. And then…

There was the dreadful figure between the doorway.

"Haruhi tells me that you're deciding on not leaving, huh? We're going to have to change that defiant attitude of yours once more," my Aunt hissed coldly, walking over until she was in front of us.

Hikaru's gold eyes burned furiously at her presence. "I'm going to have one thing mentioned here before we start. This girl before you, she's very important to me and if you so much touch her at all, I'll fucking kill you for doing that."

She does laughed coldly at his response, keeping her green devil eyes on him. "Really? So, now Haley not only has her rebellious side still but now, she's decided to fall for a Host Club member? You really believe you have the guts to beat me at my own game?"

Hikaru's eyes weren't letting up from his anger with her. His tone was full of ice at her, not taking his eyes off her even for a second. "I hope you realize that you'll have the entire Host Club on your ass if you pull any shit. The Hitachiin family. The Suoh family. Our families don't tolerate ignorant people such as you, Mrs. Fujioka."

Once again, she cackled to herself. She shifted her eyes on me, smirking at the fear struck onto my face. "Seems nothing's changed about you fearing me, Haley. That's a good thing."

She pulled up a seat and sat down, folding her hands. An evil smirk spread across her face. "Now then, let's talk."

* * *

"Father, you better not tell me you're allowing this!" Tamaki yelled at his father, slapping his hands on the wooden desk in front of him.

Mr. Suoh sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "Son, I can't protect the fact you've been hiding a girl in your club. That's not right for a young girl to do."

"But to expel her? She's done nothing wrong!" Tamaki, still yelling, desperately trying to convince his father to rethink what he was saying. "If you're going to expel someone, then expel me for accepting her into the group!"

His father shook his head and sighed again. "Tamaki, I cannot do that to you…"

"Then don't expel Haley!" he threw his words angrily at his father.

He wasn't going to tolerate this. Haley's done nothing wrong to be expelled. The person allowing this was her Aunt and for his own father to actually approve of such a… DISGUSTING and SELFISH act was unbelievable and dissatisfying to him. If clearing Haley's name meant to go against his own father to prove she's not in trouble, then he shall.

"Tamaki…"

"Father, you know deep down this is wrong! She's done nothing wrong! Nothing at all! She doesn't deserve to be expelled and you know that! Don't listen to her Aunt's wishes! Think about what you're actions are causing right now!"

"Tamaki…"

"Father! You don't need to do this!"

"TAMAKI! LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" his father shouted back at him, taking Tamaki back by surprise slightly. He didn't expect his father to yell back at him. "Listen, son. I wasn't intending on expelling her. She's an excellent student in classes. However, if I don't expel her, then I want you to promise me not to put these poor girls in your Club. It's supposed to be for boys. Not girls."

Tamaki's blue eyes lit up in surprise. "So, you're not going to?"

His father nodded and folded his hands together. "Regardless of what her Aunt wishes involving Haley's academics of expelling her, I'm not going to. But whatever her Aunt wants to do about her leaving the school, I have no control over."

Tamaki sighed in relieve as he sat back down on his chair. "Thank you, father. I knew you wouldn't do that to such an innocent girl."

His father smiled back and laughed. "Of course not! It's just the matter of handling her Aunt now. That's a tricky situation to deal with. I hope you'll be careful with that."

"I'm not concerned about that one, dad. We got quite a team handling that situation. Besides, with Haley getting the guts to rebel against her own Aunt, she'll most likely succeed. I'm sure that girl has a lot of anger from the past and she's waiting to let it all out at once, like Hikaru's emotions."

I'm not too worried about Haley. She seems timid with her Aunt at first but deep down, there's that wall that's keeping her anger and frustration in fighting back concealed. But I think that, after so much stress from her Aunt, that wall will crumble and that's when I feel she'll fight back.

She might not have the guts to do it just yet. But I have a feeling that from so much build up, that girl will break her ties from her Aunt and she will, do what she thinks, is right for herself and others. She'll eventually get the will power to stand up against her Aunt.

I really believe in that.

Hopefully, she believes that she has that capability. She truly does and when she snaps, she'll notice it, too.

I have faith in you, Haley. Stand up for what YOU want to believe in. Fight for your own right, not what others are forcing you to believe in.

* * *

**A/N: Inspiring words from Tamaki Suoh. :3 It's all up to Haley now in making her decision, whether she'll leave or not. She's the last to call the shot. What happens now is literally what she wants to do. It's up to her now. Let's see what happens in the next chapter. **

**PS: I am writing a sequel for this story. Hehe. It's going to have lots and I mean LOTS of humor to it than even this story. There's gonna be tons of Nekozawa as well. More updates about that sequel like the title and everything will be posted soon on my last chapter for you all to find out. :D **


	22. Still a Corrupt Daughter

**A/N: I've decided on a title for the sequel! O: It's going to be called 'Just Another Year.' That'll start about 1-2 days after the end of this story. So, there's you're happy moment! :D Now, back to the fight for Haley to stay. You're about to witness all the anger she held back at her Aunt. And this nearly scares the shit out of her Aunt, too. Show 'em Haley!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Still a Corrupt Daughter...

**Haley POV**

"So, you believe that you can stay here?" my Aunt's eyes started to lower down. Her face slowly twisting into anger as her smirk began to fall from her face.

I gulped quietly and slowly exhaled, looking down to avoid her persistent glare. "Well… yes. My father lives here, anyways. There shouldn't be a problem with my stay here."

"Your father? You're going to bring my own disgusting brother into this?" her voice began to turn colder than before.

I rolled my fists into balls on each side of me. My fingernails clawing at my palm as I was trying to refrain from yelling back at her.

If anyone's disgusting, it's you for insulting my own father! I thought, my teeth gritting angrily.

"Yes because he's my parent, regardless of what you have to say about him," I tried my best to keep my frustration down at her rude comments, as much as I wanted to just pull her hair out of her head for just insulting my own father and her brother.

I knew she had a bitter relationship with my father, Ranka. Part of the problem of her hating him is that he was a transvestite. Therefore, dressing the opposite gender and being perfectly fine with it. Not to mention he worked at a gay bar. So, my Aunt was infuriated with him for all the acts, or what she called 'disgusting' things he's done.

I knew that and I knew what I was going up against.

"Of course. He's your biological parent so; of course you have to listen to him. But, in reality, I'm the one making your decisions, Haley," she kept her cat glare on me, brushing some of her hair back from her face.

"Besides," she regained her grin from before as she saw fury burning in my brown eyes after what she said. "A transvestite such as my dear brother, Ranka, can't simply be taken as a 'regular' father. Not to two daughters that grew up in such a poor environment. Being gone all the time at some gay bar isn't right for children to grow up in. No wonder Haruhi turned out the way she did. She was with your father for too long. It's no bother to me now since she's like him."

My brown bangs covered my eyes as I shook with anger. I kept my fists at my knees and hissed quietly. "You take that back right now!"

She cocked her head to the side as if she cared. "Take what back?" she snickered.

I whipped my head back up. Fury, anger, and frustration burning in my eyes like crazy. "Take back what you said about Haruhi. Now!"

"Why should I? You know it's true," her grin getting wider.

"It's not, you bitch!" I shot up out of my seat and looked down on her; furiously.

She jolted out of her seat as well and glared at me with her demonic cat eyes. "How dare you speak ill-mannered of me? Do you not realize I have custody of you, Haley Lilith!"

Hikaru stood up as well and put one hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. But I brushed him off and kept my eyes on my Aunt.

I felt bad. Just shrugging off Hikaru like that but this was my only opportunity to speak out. Voice my own opinion for once.

"No you don't! I don't ever, EVER remember you signing anything! I don't remember you doing anything along the lines of taking custody of me! You just took me away without my father's permission!" I barked viciously at her.

"That's because you were little at the time, you despicable girl! I signed everything to being your guardian! And this is what you repay me back with?" she yelled back at me, raising her hand to slap me.

But I wasn't going to cower down like before. I wasn't going to let her abuse me anymore.

I gripped her wrists and held her hand in the air. "You've done nothing! NOTHING IN MY FUCKING LIFE! YOU'VE JUST MADE IT WORSE FOR ME! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT?!"

"I HAVE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH OF A NIECE! THE ONE THAT'S BLIND IS….!"

"YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU RUIN MY LIFE ANYMORE! I'M GONNA STAY HERE WITH MY SISTER AND FATHER! I'VE MADE SO MANY FRIENDS HERE AND FOR ONCE, MY LIFE IS GETTING BETTER! THERE'S ACTUALLY A BRIGHTSIDE TO IT NOW!"

"How dare you! You're coming with me now!" she hissed angrily trying to pull me along but I pushed her aside, glaring.

"No," I replied back, crossing my arms. "I'm not. I'm fifteen and for ten years, you've ruined my life. Now, I'm making my own decisions."

"But I own YOU!" she laughed evilly, pointing to me.

"I'm afraid, mademoiselle," a male voice called out. "You're incorrect about that logic."

"WHA-…!"

I felt myself smile when I saw the entire Host Club entering the room with me. Kaoru was beside Haruhi with a smirk at watching my Aunt's reaction. Haruhi had the same expression as Kaoru's. Honey and Takashi both had death ray glares aimed towards my Aunt. Tamaki, somehow, arrived back from his talk with his father.

I wonder how that meeting went…

And Kyouya, like always, pushed his oval glasses up to shield his eyes. He was the one speaking at this point so I could rest my voice for a bit.

"You see, Miss Fujioka," he began with an evil smirk. "I think the accusation of her being yours is far-fetched, don't you? I've looked up all the files regarding the two of you and may I say…" his glasses tinted lighter to reveal his devil eyes. "You aren't in custody of her at all. Her legal guardian is still her father, Ranka. You just happened to take Haley away with force by black mailing your own brother, correct?"

My Aunt's face began to flush a pale white. She started sweating profusely as she shook nervously. "Y-you… how do you know this?"

"Simple," he chuckled lightly but his face went serious again. "I have my sources."

"Therefore," Hikaru spoke this time with an evil smirk on his face, similar to my Aunt's, "You can't take her at all. And for what you've caused, I believe you should leave or we might end up reporting you for child abuse."

Tamaki started laughing coldly at her and shrugged when he saw her unmoving. "When we're serious, we are. We mean every word and having a bunch of wealthy families teaming up against your case isn't a laughing matter. Even though she's a bad mouthed thug, she's still my beautiful daughter!"

My Aunt turned around and stared stupidly at him. "Daughter?"

"It's a very, very, VERY long story," I sweat dropped, turning away from Tamaki's stupidity.

* * *

I finally settled thing with my Aunt. My long awaiting separation from her finally came. I was super happy the next day when I came to school. My Aunt finally left but she was quite pissed off when her plan was found out from Kyouya.

Although, I'm going to miss being a host. I found out from Tamaki's father, Mr. Suoh, that I could visit the Host Club. I just couldn't be a host myself. And yet… Haruhi, being a girl, wasn't found out and still gets to be a host. Unfair!

"Welcome, fairy lady!" Tamaki greeted me like his usual stupid way. He held out a red rose in front of me while I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Ooooo! Haley's wearing the girl's uniform now?!" the entire Host Club exclaimed in unison. All of them were in shock at my sudden transformation.

They had every right in being shocked. I don't normally wear dresses and honestly, I would've resorted in wearing the boy's uniform again. But I didn't mind wearing this. It's just for school anyways. So, it wasn't too bad and plus, seeing everyone's reaction was just priceless and totally worth it, especially Hikaru's.

That made me laugh in my mind.

I shrugged and smiled. "Eh… what! It's not like I can wear the boy's uniform and get away with it!"

Tamaki hugged me tightly and started swinging me like a rag doll. "Awww~~! My beautiful daughter transformed into such a lovely rose! Wearing a gorgeous dress! You shall be daddy's customer!"

"Ewww! Boss, you hitting on Haley with romantic lines is NOT something a father should be presenting…" the twins smirked at his shocked face as they pulled me away from him.

"Besides," I pointed my thumb at Hikaru and laughed. "This boy here might get jealous…"

Hikaru's face turned into a light shade of pink and huffed. "No I wouldn't! Quit trying to get me pissed off!"

"Hikaru! Are you two dating now?!" Honey exclaimed in surprise, pointing to the both of us.

"No! We aren't!"

"So, Haley…" Haruhi broke the argument with her usual smile. "Are you deciding which group you're going to attend?"

That's when all eyes went on me. Various colors stared widely at me with curiosity. Everyone waited for my answer with their heads cocked to the side.

Sigh. Really? Do I have to answer?!

"I thought it would be quite simple and obvious by now for you guys," I winked at them with a smile. "Since I can't work as a host, I'll just be a customer. Therefore, I'm going to attend the 'twincest' group!"

"Yes!" the twins high-fived each other and stuck their tongues out at the heartbroken Tamaki.

Tamaki ran up to me and shook me like crazy, crying. "No! Why must you be against Daddy, Haley? Daddy wants you to be with me! Why? What's wrong with Daddy?!"

I rolled my eyes and turned from him. "Because you're a pervert. I don't like perverts like you."

"What happened to my sweet and innocent rose?" he kept sobbing at my rudeness towards him.

I smirked evilly at him, standing by my lovely twins. All three of us stuck our tongues out and said in unison. "I'm still the trickster!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, collapsing on his knees and cried harder. "MY SWEET DAUGHTER IS STILL CORRUPT! CURSE YOU TWINS!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, God! I feel bad for tormenting Tamaki all the time! XD I'm a horrible person! Until next time with my last chapter. And I bet you all know what's to happen next…. The Ouran Ball! **


	23. Ouran Ball

**A/N: This is the last chapter everyone! D: I know! But~~~! After this chapter, I'm hitting right onto the sequel and I shall have it posted either tomorrow or the next day. Promise! :3 It will be called 'Just Another Year.' And I had one of my fellow reviewers doing my cover for the sequel. So, thank you Square Root of Three for doing it! ^-^ And I thank everyone for all the reviews you all gave me on this story. Without them, I don't think I would update as fast as I do now and kept going with more and funny ideas for you all to laugh at. **

_**Thanks to: Sparklefaith, Square Root of Three, Inujuju712, Deligate Flower, lovefairytail007,Mazgrl98, Theroadnottaken, xPoisonedBlueRose13x, NonieBee, RandomAsRainbows, animelovernewbie, flamewitch101, madin456, Micadee123, DanniO.C, Hex the Ninja, WoW, Shaz01D, MusicofMadness, The Rat Lover, Mysterious Figure, LifeTheNinetails, and Vivien G.**_

**Thank you all for constantly reviewing this story! :3 It makes me happy and I hope that you all will enjoy the sequel coming up next and this last chapter. **

**And to Mazgrl98: **

**Hikaru: -freaks out- Don't tell Ryuk! I don't wanna die! I'll kiss her again ok?! Ahhh! **

**Well, until we meet in the sequel, 'Just Another Year.' I hope you all enjoyed this story while it lasted. **

**^-^ T_T**

**-Cue the Opening Song of OHSHC- (Sakura Kiss)**

* * *

Chapter 23: Ouran Ball

**Haley POV**

"So, are you going to?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked with their usual mischievous smile, staring at me.

I turned my head to Hikaru first then, to Kaoru and back to the chalkboard full of writing. "Do we have to discuss this while in class?" I huffed, placing a hand on my chin while trying to copy all the notes on the board.

Both of them nodded, keeping their smile on. "Yup. You have to answer us or else we're going to annoy the heck out of you today until tonight."

"Then, whatever. Torture me, I don't care. I'm the only one that can take you two, besides Haruhi," I replied simply, ignoring their constant poking and pleading.

"Haaaaaaalllllleeeeeyyyyy! Haley! Haley!" they began their annoying game on me, still poking my face. Kaoru switched his seat and sat in Haruhi's, since she wasn't here.

Great! I thought, slightly irritated at Kaoru's move. Just had to flipping move in her spot!

"Haley! Haley!" the twins gave each other a quick look of mischief and smiled. "Lillith!~~"

I gripped my pencil harder and started shaking. "I'm not going to show I'm irritated. Not one bit."

"Are you suuuuurrre?" Hikaru got closer and whispered into my ear.

I turned around at him and pushed his desk back. "I'm sure."

"I dunno Haley-chan… you're a hot head when it comes to persistent annoyance," Kaoru smiled got wider like a Cheshire cat. He scooted closer as did his brother.

Haruhi, if only you were here with me! Then again… I thought.

I slammed my head on my desk and muffled in anger. "Fuck! She probably did this on purpose! Now that I'm thinking about it… she wasn't even sick!"

"What happened to not getting angry?" the twins replied in their childish voice. Even though I didn't lift my head up, I could easily sense those two had an enormous grin on their face. Damn them once again!

"I'm not. I'm just… tired," I lied, keeping my head down.

Both of them patted my back and pretended to act all caring. "Now, now, Haley, it's ok. Let all your frustrations out and breathe."

I promised I was going to blow up from their constancy but… it seems I still can't keep a promise like that just yet.

"God damn it! You two are just fucking unbelievable devils!" I shouted angrily, shooting up from my seat and pointed at them; huffing.

"And your point is?" they crossed their arms with their still Cheshire grins.

"RAWR!" I took my bag and stormed out of the room.

I seriously need to stay away from those twins. They'll keep this up until I answer their one question. That one question I never, ever want to answer.

Are you going to wear a dress at the Ball tonight?

* * *

I wanted to go home already. I didn't have to attend the Host Club like I usually did as a host. But I don't want to go in there with those devils! They'll just torture the hell out of me! Maybe if I snuck away silently across the door of the room and avoided from being seen. Maybe that'll work. Yes! It has to!

And that's what I did.

I walked cautiously to the door then stood there. I peek into the creak of the door and didn't see anything. Now was my chance. I picked up my pace a little faster to avoid being seen.

"Haley! I heard you're going to wear a dress tonight! Oh! Daddy's so happy!" I saw Tamaki appear out of the door with that ridiculous look he had in his blue eyes when he had some weird 'mental' fantasy.

Oh fuck…

I kept on walking, slightly faster from him.

"Haley's going to wear a dress?!" Honey was the next to exclaim as he popped out of the door beside Tamaki.

Double fuck…!

Now my pace was at a speed walk. My heart was starting to pick up its pace as well as its beating got louder. I kept ignoring the people behind me as best as I could. But it seems… they were following with a gradual walking speed.

"Hmmm…. I'd never thought you'd wear a dress except as a school uniform…" Kyouya appeared walking shortly after Mori followed along.

Ignore them, Haley. Ignore the creepers behind you that are stalking you right now. Ignore them… **(A/N: Oh boy! Now she's starting with creepers instead of perverts…)**

Well… I sighed in my mind. It could be worse. The twins could be pestering you and stalking you. I guess that's a relief.

Then again…

I took a quick glance at the overly excited Tamaki behind me and turned away.

Tamaki's pretty bad, too. I don't know who's worse. The twins or Tamaki? I'd say they both have equal levels in this contest.

And it always seems that whenever I'm having a good day… the three of them somehow figure out ways in ruining it. It's like they know when I'm having a beautiful day and stuff and they work together in finding problems to disrupt it. Just like today. Ugh!

Of course! My secret's out. Yeah, the one about me wearing a dress to the Ball tonight. I'm not going to lie about this but I am. I know it's shocking for such a rebel child to wear girly stuff but lately, I'm different than before. I guess it's from being free my Aunt's clutches that provided me with the ability to express whatever I wanted to do. I felt free. And that's why I'm doing all these unusual things because my Aunt usually forced me into wearing dresses, not to mention they were hideous dresses, too. But now that she's gone, I can finally wear a beautiful dress without her forcing me to wear what she wanted.

So, long story short. I am wearing a dress. I just didn't want anyone to find out about it until I actually came tonight. But, apparently, it slipped out and I can only imagine who told these idiots.

"What?! You ARE wearing a dress?" Kaoru remarked in surprise as he stood in front of me, causing me to stop where I was.

Damn it! For the love of all good… I thought I lost these two idiots! God damn it!

"I'm not! Geez you all jump to conclusion too fast!" I lied to them, trying to push Kaoru out of the way so I could run.

I felt a hand brush the side of my neck, causing me to blush red. I felt Hikaru's breathing on my ear which totally made me blush more.

I jolted backwards and covered my neck, breathing roughly. "Please don't do that!"

Hikaru smirked and lifted his hands to his sides. "Admit it… you liked it, Haley."

"No I didn't baka!" I hissed at him, still covering the side of my neck.

"You're just lying! I can tell from the blush on your cute face!" he kept his evil smirk on.

I covered my face and started freaking out. This was totally visible for everyone to see and these idiots here don't even know that I liked Hikaru. Not only that but the worst part is that we never, ever got like this love dovey I guess I could say in front of them. Fuck!

"Awwww! Haley-chan likes Hika-chan! You two look really cute together!" Honey smiled his usual bubbly look.

"No we don't!" I tried to deny everything these guys were throwing at me. But it seems, my plan is slowly backfiring. I was going to lose.

"Speaking of which, Hikaru…" his brother stared at him with a devilish glare. "Did you ever ask her out?"

Hikaru jumped slightly at his brother's cold gesture towards him. He scratched his head nervously, looking away from his evil brother momentarily. "Eeep! Um…. Ahahaha…. Not yet…."

"WHAT!?" Kaoru whipped his hands in front of his brother's face, inches away. His gold eyes flaming angrily at his brother's procrastination. "ARE YOU FLIPPING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? YOU TWO BOTH CONFESSED, DIDN'T YOU?"

Hikaru nodded slowly.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING LONG TO SAY SOMETHING!?"

"Umm… well… this is quite awkward. Soooo, if you'd excuse me…" I laughed nervously trying to sneak past Kaoru until he gripped my collar.

Well… I'm a dead girl. And when Kaoru gets pissed like this, you know some serious shit is going to go down…

"Not so fast, Miss Haley," he stared down at me with the same devil look he did to Hikaru.

I was totally freaked out by his stare that I started sobbing and trying to run away. "Noooo! I'm too young to die!"

"Hikaru, you have till tonight to ask her or," his face smirked evilly at Hikaru, "I'll have to take some serious steps into getting you two together."

"Kaoru, you're scaring me!" both Hikaru and I started to shake in fear at Kaoru's grin.

"What? Are you going to lock them in some room?" Kyouya started laughing, which is abnormal for him, at Kaoru's determination.

Kaoru shifted his gold eyes over to Kyouya and started laughing as well. "If my other plans fail, then just maybe that'll be the conclusion I'll have to resort to."

Both Hikaru and I became wide-eyed at what they were suggesting. We started freaking out once more at Kaoru's plans and Kyouya's help of assisting him.

"Noooo! Tamaki, please tell me you're against this idea of his!" I wanted to gag as I pleaded for Tamaki's help. I never wanted him to help but this time, I needed his assistance.

Tamaki sighed and had a bright light glistened on him. Well… so much for asking for help by him. Looks like my plan of that was a failure.

"Ehehe… I think that if my beloved daughter must be locked in a room with Hikaru, then let it be. Anything to get two love birds together!"

"The fuck! You think a father should be saying that!?" I exclaimed furiously, my eyes started to ignite with rage.

"Tono! Are you flipping drugged or something? You'd never let that happen!" Hikaru's mouth hit the floor in shock at Tamaki's agreement in the plan.

Kaoru pointed one finger to his brother with a smirk, releasing his grip on my collar. "Then, be sure to ask her tonight. Or else, that might be what we'll go and do."

"NOOOOOO!" Hikaru and I collapsed on the floor on our knees, holding our heads.

This… this is complete torture! I just had to fall in love with Haruhi's sibling!

Dammit! My weakness in falling for a mischievous twin results in having his own twin brother pulling tricks on us! Curse myself for falling so easily for Hikaru!

* * *

"Hold still, Haley!" my sister complained, pinning in the last black bobby pin in my brown hair.

I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I feel like Tamaki when I get all depressed. I just had to fall in love with Hikaru. I just had to. And now, this is what I get.

Blackmail from Kaoru if Hikaru doesn't make a move on me tonight.

Fuck my life!

All this for falling in love with him. Damn it! Damn it!

"I'm going to get Kaoru for this!" I hissed through my teeth, rolling my free hand into a fist. "I'm going to get him!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at my obnoxious comment. She was used to my overly excessive thinking about situations. I felt bad that she had to put up with me as a sister but deep down, I think she's laughing at my neurotic moments. If it was the other way around, I know I would.

"It doesn't matter, Haley. Besides," she smiled as she pulled up a mirror showing a beautiful brunette image inside it. "I think Hikaru's going to be all over you. You look beautiful."

The girl in the mirror wasn't like the one before. She had gorgeous curled brown hair pinned up. A longer strand dangled on the right side of her shoulder with a clip on white rose with diamonds in the center attached in the back of her hair.

She had mascara on her eyes with light pink color eye shadow to bring out her lovely brown eyes. Her lips were a light rose color, almost a creamy like pink.

She had diamond earrings hanging that shined from the lighting in the room. A silver heart shaped locket was clipped onto her neck.

Her dress, overall, was the most beautiful outcome. It was a long pearl white dress. Its designs were of a flower with light pink. Silver and white jewels covered the chest part of the dress while the backing had white laces tight up. A pink bow tied in the front of her waist.

"It's been awhile since I last saw you in a stunning dress such as this," she kept her smile on, putting the mirror back. "Hikaru might go speechless instead of saying what he wants to from looking at you."

I laughed at her comment as I thought Hikaru freaking out at my image. "It's a shame you can't wear a dress, Haruhi. That's gotta suck."

Haruhi shrugged as she opened the door. "Well, not entirely. I'm not a big person on dresses, like you. I'll wear them but it doesn't matter if I wear one or not."

* * *

"Is a corsage really necessary for me to give Haley?" Hikaru stared at the small white rose in his hand.

Kaoru nodded, fixing his black bow tie. "Of course! Every girl gets one when a boy takes them out on a date like this."

"I didn't say it was date…" Hikaru stared at his brother in confusion.

Kaoru smirked and poked Hikaru in the chest. "It is now."

"What is this?! My own son has a date?!" the twin's mother gasped in shock, noticing Hikaru holding a white rose in his hands.

Hikaru quickly hid the flower behind him and started laughing nervously. "N-no! It's… uh… um… it's not what you think, mother!"

"Oh!~~~ I want to meet this lovely girl!" she trilled excitingly at her own son's date.

"You didn't meet her before but it's the girl we went to New York with, remember? Haley Fujioka," Kaoru smirked at his brother's red face.

She turned her head to Kaoru and her smile got wider. "My! Hikaru, son, you have wonderful taste in girls! She's a real keeper, from what I heard! You better make this relationship last and I'm talking all the way to marriage! Mom wants grandchildren!"

Hikaru ducked his red face down and slapped his forehead. "Isn't marriage and children a little… too much to say right now? We're only in high school and not to mention just freshmen."

"Of course it is! But I really want you to keep up with this relationship with her! She's a beautiful girl!" she smiled brightly at her son.

"Sad thing is…" Kaoru began to his mother and kept his devilish smirk on. "This kid and she confessed. But he never asked her out."

"WHAT?!" her reaction was the same as Kaoru's back at school. "HOW DARE YOU KEEP A GIRL WAITING LIKE THAT, SON!? HIKARU, YOU BETTER ASK HER TONIGHT!"

* * *

Wow… there sure is a lot of people here. And barely any guys, which is sort of understandable, considering the fact all these girls are here for the Host Club.

Hmm… I wonder if I'll ever get to dance with Hikaru in this crowd. Or, will these girls go into death mode and try to murder me if I get anywhere close to him. Oh well! Guess I'll find out the hard way!

At least their playing decent music here. It's not like all that classic crap like before in the Host Club. I'm not saying I hate classic it's just, you get sick of it after a while and hearing it 24/7 a day.

I kept searching for the rest of the guys here, as Haruhi separated from me to Tamaki. Of course! That love sick girl needs to tell Tamaki she loves him! Ugh! If I can tell a completely blunt boy by the name of Hikaru I love him and he said it back, then, surely, she could do it. It's obvious that Tamaki has a crush on her, too. But I'm not going to have that one fly so easily. Not until he beats me.

"Oof!" I ran into someone in front of me and bowed down, apologizing. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention of where I was-…"

When I looked up to see the person before me, it was none other but Hikaru.

He was about to say something but his mouth shut again. His eyes widened at seeing me the way I was. In a long white dress with my hair curled and pinned up. Having make up on more than last time was a real shocker for him. He didn't know how to respond.

And the same went for me.

Seeing him in a tuxedo with a bow tie was enough to set me light headed. It made him look even more handsome than before! Damn his good looks!

Everyone else was dancing with girls while Hikaru and I were being the awkward couple standing the center. Not moving except for just staring dumbly at each other. We were both dumbfounded by each other's look.

"Um… you look… r-really… um… c-…c-cute in that dress," he managed to choke out and break the silence.

I blushed lightly and stuttered slightly. "Um…t-thank you."

"Hey… um… I know Kaoru's all determined about this whole idea and everything but…" he scratched his head nervously as he stared at me. "W-will you go out with me?"

It was a moment before I reacted. I smiled brightly at him and held his hand. Getting up on my tippy toes, I pecked his lips lightly to cause him blushing as well. When I went back down, I kept smiling. "Silly! Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin, I thought you already knew that answer!"

That's when a certain song played right on cue. It was one of my favorite songs and it just made this moment perfect for me.

"**I said oh my! What a marvelous tune!**" I began to sing with the song and pulled Hikaru along with me. I turned to face him and smiled. "I'll only accept your confession if you dance with me tonight."

I saw him start laughing and twirled me, making my dress to fan out like an actual rose. "A very, very demanding girl you are, Miss Haley Fujioka! But," he pulled me close to him, "That's what makes you so cute."

"And I'll **never forget how he moved the whole place**," I sang with a laugh as he smirked at my singing.

"**Oooo, ooooo, he's talking crazy. Ooooo, ooooo, dancing with me**," I stopped singing as he twirled me again and pulled me back.

He started laughing at my wonderful singing. "My, what a singer we have. It somehow suits the atmosphere, don't you think?"

I pulled his chin closer to mine with giggling. "That's the point, dummy!"

Hikaru laughed one more time until he claimed my lips again. This time, we weren't frightened by the eyes staring at us in shock. We simply didn't care anymore. Who cares if people saw us kissing? It didn't matter anymore. We were finally together after all the tough times we've been through.

I loved being with this beautiful boy. It's only been a few minutes since we've been going out but I enjoyed every minute I could with him.

He may be a trickster. He may be a little devil. He may annoy the hell out of me. But that's why we love each other. We're the same in every possible way.

"Well, it's about damn time you two kissed!" Kaoru joked in the background with the whole Host Club beside him with a smile.

When Hikaru and I pulled away, I rolled my eyes at Kaoru's comment.

I wonder what else will happen this year. I mean, Hikaru and I are now dating. So, it's time for my sister to get with Tamaki already. And, we need to figure out a partner for Kaoru next.

But oh well!

I pulled Hikaru back to my lips again.

I'll just have to take small baby steps at a time.

* * *

_**~~~The End~~~….. for now :D**_


End file.
